Little lost marimo
by Rena2462
Summary: The straw hats stumble across a strange woman on an island in the new world. A certain swordsman takes a remarkable interest in her, but will it work out or will other people stand in their way. ZoroxOC. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1- the straw hats arrive

Chapter 1- The straw hats arrive

~Rena~

I gently laid Tsubasa down in her bed and took a step back, smiling at how peaceful she looked. I nodded my head and smiled as Kazue walked through the door. Leaving the sleeping child in her care, I grab my sword and head out off to work, wondering where my other bundles of mischief are and what trouble they're getting themselves into this time. Nozomi was probably out practising with her sword with the boys down at the dojo, Sayuri was probably in a field somewhere picking flowers, and who knows where Moriko is, I don't think I'll ever be able to tame that child. I smile as I think of them, pulling on my cloak and hiding my face deep within the hood.

~Zoro~

A loud crash woke me from my nap, I opened my one eye and looked around to see Luffy in a heap on the floor. _Typical, _I think as I close my eye, about to go back to sleep.

"LAND" Usopp shouts, disturbing my peace. Sighing, I get up and join everyone on deck as we pull in to land next to this forest.

"Do you think it's inhabited?" Chopper asks.

"YAHOO! I can't wait to see what monsters are on this island," Luffy shouts as he leaps off onto the grass and takes off into the forest. We all hurry after him, we don't know what kind of trouble he could get into in the new world.

When we catch up to Luffy, he seems to be having some kind of stand-off with a little girl with long black hair and blue eyes that dart between our faces. She's crouched low, in almost an animal like position, tensed and ready for someone to attack her. Her clothes are dirty and covered in mud and moss, her hands the same and she has bare feet that look like they haven't been washed in months.

I rest my hands on the hilt of my katana, she doesn't look like she can do much damage, but you can never be sure, she certainly sees us as a threat. Luffy doesn't see anything wrong with her and he walks forward towards her, ignoring the way she shuffles back away from him.

"I'm Luffy, I'm the man who's going to become the pirate king!" he says loudly, smiling brightly at her, "who are you?"

She looks petrified, her whole body tenses for a second before she sprints away in the opposite direction, faster than I was expecting. Luffy, of course, runs after her still smiling and laughing like he has no care in the world. But to be honest, that's probably true. The kid runs on all fours, using her hands as front legs in an animal way.

"OIIII! WAIT, COME BACK" he shouts as he runs through the undergrowth, the rest of us trailing behind. _This idiot, he's going to scare the kid to death. _

The kid comes to a stop in a clearing, running (or maybe crawling) up to another girl, who looks slightly older, with brown hair and brown eyes that held quite a fierce look about them. We stop in front of them on the other side of the clearing. The first kid grips the leg of the other, who stares at us with accusing eyes that almost make me want to apologise for being there, almost.

"I'm Luffy, I'm the man who will become the pirate king," Luffy tries again, "who are you?"

"What do you want?" The older girl demands, frowning. Luffy replies as he usual cheery self acting like there's nothing wrong. The girl frowns more, pulling the other girl, still clinging to her leg, behind her, "You should know our mother's very strong, she'll get mad if you hurt us."

_Strong, huh? _I thought to myself. There is a small silence until a young girl who looks about 16, with brown hair and blue eyes, comes out of the door of a house I didn't notice on the other side of the clearing. _this can't be who she means, she doesn't look like she can hurt a fly. _

"Oi, Nozomi, Moriko, what are you doing?" She asks in a delicate voice, coming out from the doorway. She notices us on the other side of the clearing and addresses us, placing a hand on the brown haired girls shoulder, "Hello, I'm Kazue, can I help you?"

They're all so different, this Kazue girl was completely different from the other two. Luffy said his line about being pirate king again, as usual.

"Pirate King, huh?" Kazue says, thoughtfully. After a moment of consideration, she smiles kindly, "would you like to come inside?"

We made our way into the house, following the three girls into a spacious room, to find two other kids already in there. _What the hell is this place? A nursery? _We sat around and Kazue offered us tea and snacks. The girls already in here were more like Kazue, one looked around a similar age, if not older, than the feisty girl with brown hair, and the other was barely older than a toddler, I would say around 4 years old. Nozomi and Moriko sat near the other girls and glared at us warily.

"Here's your tea,"Kazue says as she kindly brings round cups of tea, I'd much prefer sake but I'm not going to say anything. "That's Sayuri and Tsubasa," she pointed to the two kids with blonde hair that were sat playing together, "and you already met Nozomi," she pointed to the brown haired girl, "and Moriko," she pointed to the feral child, still clinging to Nozomi. Luffy and the others started chatting to them, being their usual friendly selves, while I watched the two kids who continued to stare untrustingly at us. _What is their problem? _


	2. Chapter 2- In comes Rena

Chapter 2 - In comes Rena

* * *

~Rena~

_Man, that was tiring, _I thought as I walked home through the forest on my way back from the city for work. I smiled to myself and sang a song in my head as I walked, work was good today, not too many complications and tricky people to…

I shake my head, _don't think about that right now. _I came to the clearing as usual, but that was when I noticed something was off, different slightly. I came to the door suspiciously, and opened it, walking into my house the way I normally would.

There sat in my house, were nine strangers, and they were pretty strange strangers I had to admit. I raise an eyebrow, but carry on as normal, shrugging off my cloak and unbuckling my sword. I walked towards the bedroom where I was going to dump my things before starting to ask the questions.

"MOM" Moriko shouts as she leaps across the room and into my arms. Grinning I picked her up and hugged her. The strangers looked so shocked they might have just fainted right then and there, obviously she hasn't spoken in front of them yet, she rarely ever does.

~Zoro~

I felt a presence at the door, a woman, with pale skin and jet black hair, walked in. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to the bunch of strangers gathered in her house. The kid, Moriko, suddenly jumped up and shouted "MOM", leaping across the room to her. _Holy crap, I thought the kid was mute. _

When the initial shock wore off I registered what just happened. _So this was the powerful mom, huh? she doesn't even look as old as me, I'd say she was 19 or 20, how the hell does she have kids? Well each to their own I guess. _I look more carefully, and then I feel it. The kids were right to say that their mom was strong, I can feel the power surrounding her.

The whole group of girls that lived here, seemed to relax, even Kazue who I thought was the most relaxed out of all of them let out a short breath of relief. _They're all girls, is this some kind of womens only house? _

~Rena~

After putting my stuff inside my room, I came and sat down on the floor in the middle of the children. Putting Moriko down next to me, Tsubasa proceeded to crawl onto my lap and go to sleep while I played with her hair gently.

"Rena, this is the straw hat pirates, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji," Kazue said smiling as she pointed around the room.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling, which I think shocked some of them. _What have they being saying about me?_

"I'm going to bring out some food," Kazue said as she got up.

There was a silence around the room. Robin was the first to speak up, "Rena? Doesn't that mean reborn?"

"Yes, I guess my parents were jokers, huh?" I say smiling. I feel some of the crew relax a little. _Seriously what have they heard about me?. _

"How old are you?" The abrupt question came from the tense swordsman with the green hair and the intense frown, Zoro I think he was. Sanji immediately went mad at him telling him that it was rude to ask a woman's age, especially when you don't know her.

"It's okay, Sanji-san," I say calmly, "I'm 20."

"Isn't that a bit young to have these children?" Usopp asks. I laugh, which made them jump.

"They aren't my biological children," I tell him, I'm used to that reaction by now.

"Then why…?" Nami asks. The crew look confused, I take a breath, talking about this kind of thing is hard, explaining your life story and why I took in these kids.

"We're all orphans," Kazue interrupted as she brought the food and laid it out on the table, "Rena is the oldest, she learned to survive, and then helped keep me alive when I became an orphan, from there our family just grew. Isn't that right, one-san?" I nod and smile.

"How old were you when your parents…" Chopper asks hesitantly.

"I was seven," I say, keeping a small smile on my face to try and reassure him that he didn't offend or upset me.

"My mother died from illness when I was younger, was that what happened?" Usopp asks. I shake my head.

"no, my parents were pirates, they were killed by the marines when they arrived here." The room got tense for a moment.

"YOUR PARENTS WERE PIRATES? AWESOME" Luffy shouts. I laugh, although his crew seem furious that he would react like that.

"My parents were awesome, they ran the only ship with two captains," I say smiling as I remember those days.

"SO COOL" Luffy shouts, his eyes twinkling. I pick up the food off the table, remembering that we should eat it before it gets cold. The rest follow suit. next to me I see Moriko about to shove some food in her mouth and I grab her wrist, giving her a meaningful stare. The rest of the room is tense, watching the exchange.

She glares at me before giving in and saying, "_itadakimasu" _I smile and release her wrist. When we finished eating I stood, "_gochisōsama-deshita_" I walk towards the door.

"Rena, where are you going?" Kazue asks. I turn and smile at her.

"I'm going to the bar."

* * *

**Hi there, thanks for reading this story. I think I put in the right phrases for the meal times, but please correct me if I'm wrong. **

**So let me explain a little bit about this story, I'm also a massive fan of the inheritance cycle so there will be parts of the story that refer to that in the future, but they aren't overly relevant and I will explain them after the chapters so you don't get confused. anyway that's why I didn't put it under crossover I hope that's okay. **

**This is my first story that's not a one shot so I hope you like it, I've been enjoying writing it. I have written a lot already so I can hopefully keep it updated regularly. I've written a lot here oops. Please review I would love to hear what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3- who the hell is she?

Chapter 3- Who the hell is she?

**A/N: So I'm going to reply to any reviews up here from now on. :)**

**Guest: thank you, I like to think of Rena as a chilled person.**

* * *

~zoro~

She was not what I was expecting, I really didn't know what to make of her. She wasn't completely quiet and polite like Kazue, but she wasn't rude and obnoxious. I was expecting this cold, powerful.. well kinda a bit of a bitch. She's not that, there's no way you could call her a bitch, and she wants to go to the bar? we might just get along pretty well. I still have to be wary of her though, the way her 'kids' talked about her and that powerful aura, there's something very dangerous about her, I need to be ready. But I could just do with some sake right now.

It seems like we all had the same idea, because now everyone is following her through the forest towards this bar she wanted to go to. The forest starts to thin and I see lights in the distance, there was actually a city there, the other side of the forest. _Why don't they live in the city?_ The dark streets were full of drunk men and women that had left the bars already to return to their houses.

After winding through the streets for a short while, Rena brings us into this dimly lit bar, the men all wearing rugged clothes, cheering and drinking around their tables. While it was a predominantly male crowd, there were some females, and they wore the same kind of rugged, dirty clothes. I could tell this place was giving Nami the creeps a bit.

Rena walked up to the bartender, who she seemed pretty friendly with, and ordered 11 mugs of sake. _At least she knows better than to let the kids drink. _The bartender brings the mugs as she sits on a stool, I quickly grab the one next to her. We both knock back the sake in quick time, although I was quicker.

She turned to look around the bar, and I followed suit, there was a stage against one wall, with some men playing some rock music. There was a raised table, well it wasn't a table, more like a platform, in the center of the room and I couldn't tell what it was used for. Other than that it was a pretty average bar.

~Rena~

I took a look around the bar, the usual regular drinkers were here, but what caught my attention was the large group of pirates at the other side. Pirates aren't an unusual thing here, this bar is known for being marine free, but there are pirates I like and pirates I don't like. These ones I don't like, they give me the creeps.

I turn back to the bar and drink another cup of sake, next to me Zoro is drinking pretty heavily too. I turned back to look at the stage where my friends are performing songs, but my view is blocked by one of those pirates, not a nice looking one. He was broad and heavily built, I could tell he's a strong fighter. The smell of alcohol wafted from him so strongly it nearly made me choke. The rest of his crew paid attention to his whereabouts and they cheered and nudged each other as he stands in front of me. I can already tell what's coming next.

"Hey sweetcheeks," he slurs, "want to come over to join me at my table?" I lean back against the bar and look him up and down. He has a sword strapped to his hip, and also a holster. The gun is his weapon of choice, I can tell simply by the way his fingers twitch towards it involuntarily. The way his crew looked at him, I'd say he was the captain. I'm sure this is pretty self explanatory when I say, I can tell he's a total pig. "C'mon girl, don't you want to please a strong captain like myself, be a good girl now."

"I'm sorry," I say, I pause and then smirk, "good girl is not in my vocabulary."

~Zoro~

This sweaty, smelly pig came over to the bar. I could sense him standing behind Rena. She turned around, I turned my head to watch how she handles it. her face was blank and expressionless, nothing showed as she first looked at him, almost like she was waiting for something.

"Hey sweetcheeks, want to come over to join me at my table?" I felt myself twitch, for some reason him asking that question to her really made me angry, _it's probably because he's a total loser. _Rena leans back against the bar and eyed him up, I wish I could tell what she's thinking. "C'mon girl, don't you want to please a strong captain like myself, be a good girl now." _Ugh he makes me want to throw up. _I wait for her response.

"I'm sorry, good girl is not in my vocabulary," my smirk at her response mimicked the smirk on her own face. She was funny I had to admit. Anger flashed on his face, _you'd better be ready now, Rena. _

~Rena~

The look on his face was priceless. "OI I'm a pirate with a bounty of 300 000 000 beri," he shouts, like that makes any difference.

"oh, that's not a lot is it?" I ask innocently. Beside me Zoro almost chokes on his sake. Then came the moment I was waiting for. His hand moved towards his gun. I lean back and use the bar to help me push up as I place one foot on his arm, moving the hand away from his holster before he could grab it. I twist round, lifting up my other leg so that it smashes into the side of his face with enough force to fling him across to the other side of the room.

I land back on my feet and sit back at the bar, taking another drink as I hear him crash into the wall. _Well he won't be moving for a little while. _His crew shout objections, but none of them will attack me back, I can feel it.

"Impressive," Zoro murmured before saying louder, "that was some kick you got."

"Eh, it was nothing," I say shrugging and going back to the sake.

"AWESOME," Luffy shouts from a couple of seats down. The rest of the straw hats looked either pretty impressed, or pretty terrified, or both maybe.

The crew jumped as Nozomi ran down the length of the bar, knocking over people's sake as she ran after one of the boys from the dojo with her bamboo sword. The boy looks down at Zoro as he draws near, and goes to change his mind, he must find the man scary. He turns as his foot lands in front of Zoro's sake but he is met by Nozomi's sword. A big lump appears on his head from where her sword smacked down.

"I WIN" she cheers.

"No fair," the boy protests, "you only hit me because I didn't want to run past that man."

"Well I would have, you lost because you were scared," She says proudly before jumping down off the bar. The boy runs after her protesting that he'll win next time.

"Rena," Robin says and I turn to look at her, "Nozomi is an interesting character."

"Yes," I say smiling at her, "I see a lot of a younger me in her," I whisper to myself.

~Zoro~

"I see a lot of a younger me in her," I hear her whisper next to me, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. _Who is this girl? The more I learn about her the more questions I seem to have about her. Will I ever know her? I expected the outburst of violence against that man, she is powerful as I thought. Who the hell is she, that she can be so powerful and yet so… motherly, that she can laugh so much but still seem sad._

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) I'm writing quite far ahead of myself atm so I'm going to try and get all/most done before January when school will get busy again and I'll only have to proof read them. Each of these chapters are going up once I'm happy with them so hopefully lots more updates.**

**Please review and all that kind of stuff I love hearing it! See you guys soon and if I don't get a new chapter up before Christmas then, Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4- Work

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I wasn't really feeling like it was my best and I felt I was putting them OOC, and then the review on my last chapter gave me a great idea so thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4- work

~Rena~

After we had finished at the bar, we all went back my little house in the forest. The mugiwaras had taken over the living room and were sprawled across the floor, snoring. I lie in bed, not being able to sleep. I decided to get up and go get a drink of water from the kitchen. Tiptoeing through the mass of bodies I walk into the kitchen to find someone already in there. A certain green haired swordsman was sat at the table, nursing a bottle of sake.

He looked up as I entered, "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I say walking past him to get a glass of water.

"Why do you live out here?" he asks, "why don't you live in the city with everyone else?"

"I'm wanted by the marines," I say, sitting across from him with my glass of water.

"You use a sword right?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I nod and smirk at him. "Fight me," he declares drawing his swords. I back out of the back door, drawing my sword and he follows me. He runs forward into his attack, raising two swords which I easily block. He attacks me again and again, playing offensive while I monitor his method of fighting. He's using two sword style, his third sword on his hip makes it obvious that he uses three normally, but he probably doesn't see me as much of an opponent. his strikes are clean and strong, his strength and power from his broad chest (a very nice broad chest, shut up brain) hard to defend against.

While our swords locked together, he meets me eye and asks me, "your parents were pirates, right?" I nod, trying not to break my concentration and let him through my defense. "So how did you end up here?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

"Why?"

"Because the others will probably ask me too, and there are somethings I do not want to relive more than I have to." I push his sword away, attacking him with a couple of blows which he easily defends and then changes the pattern of the fight back into his favour. He attacks me the same as before, which I block easily again.

He looked like he wanted to ask more, but before he had a chance there was a loud crash and shouting was heard from the living room . I push his sword away and go back through the house to check it out. In the living room, the mugiwaras are gathered at the centre of the room, surrounded by hooded figures. _I should have known. _

"Oi Rena, what are these people doing in your house," Osamu said, pushing off his hood.

"They're the straw hat pirates and they're staying here tonight," I say calmly. The others push back their hoods too and I smile at them.

"We've got another client," Hoshi says, a slight edge to her voice that I don't quite understand.

"They're not willing to pay much, but you're going to want it," Daisuke says as he throws me a small pouch of Beri.

"He did it again," Kimiko says quietly, looking at me with pity.

_So that's what it is huh? He's gotten bored and taken it out on someone else. I guess it's time for me to finally do something about it. I don't know why I never did before, why I waited until he made another girl his victim too before I decide to act about it. _

"When?" I say, making my face an expressionless mask. The mugiwaras seem slightly taken aback by the harshness in my voice.

"He's supposed to be leaving the base tomorrow, we'll make our move then," Hoshi says, slightly more relaxed by my reaction to the news. I nod.

My little Tsubasa comes running out of the room towards me, followed by a sleepy Sayuri, rubbing her eyes. When Sayuri sees the people gathered in the living room, her face hardens and she scoops up Tsubasa and carries her back into the bedroom.

"She still doesn't like your occupation," Kazue says meekly from the doorway before shutting the door and going back to bed.

"Why what's your occupation?" usopp asks.

Daisuke turns to Usopp with a scary face, "we're assassins." Usopp looks terrified.

"A-a-assassins, you mean you guys are heartless killers," he stammers.

"well.. pretty much yeah," Kimiko says.

"Anyway we'll see you tomorrow Rena, get some sleep," Osamu says, before all four leave.

"Y-you didn't tell us you were an a-assassin," Usopp stammers.

"Well what other kind of job can a person do when they're hiding from the marines," I retort, before slinking back off into my bedroom. _I do need to get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. _

As I lie in bed I think about all the things I could have done, should have done to stop him before he did this to someone else. I knew who he was, what he was capable of and yet I did nothing. What kind of person does that make me, someone who would rather pretend something never happened than to admit the truth and stop it from happening again. Those things he did to me… they're not something I would wish even on my worst enemy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All the usual stuff, please give me any criticism or tell me your opinion, I like hearing back. I'll hopefully upload the next chapter pretty soon. **


	5. Chapter 5- revenge is best served cold

**Happy New Year! (very late but anyway) I kept rewriting parts of this, and I've not really been very happy with some of this chapter. Also I've nearly finished writing the ending to the story but I don't want to say goodbye (even though its not really goodbye yet but still) so I've been putting everything off by starting a new story that I'm loving. I really need to learn how to finish things anyway I do not own one piece, enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 5- revenge is a dish best served cold

~Rena~

I wake up to Nozomi pestering me to help her with her sword fighting skills. After pushing her away and telling her I will after I have been to work, I walk to the kitchen passing the sleeping swordsman and his sleeping friends. Kazue offers me breakfast and I eat in silence. I have nothing to say to her, I know what she's thinking and I'm glad she's staying quiet, I don't want her pity.

As I make my way back to my room to collect my things, the green man wakes up. "Oi," he says, "where are you going?" I ignore him and go through to my room, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, _don't disturb me swordsman. _

I pull my cloak around my neck and buckle on my sword. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I leave, ducking out of the house without anyone seeing me. I move quickly and quietly through the forest to the edge of town. They were already waiting for me, gathered around in a huddle waiting discussing tactics and god knows what else they might have been discussing; me probably.

"Was our client right, did he leave?" Daisuke asks me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Focusing, I expand my mind, feeling the other presences around me. I search through the masses of minds, the masses of flickering lights going about their daily business. Each light a person with their own life, own experiences, own troubles, own emotions. I find the gathering of lights walking through the streets, the marine commander's son and his guards. Our target.

"He's moving," I say, opening my eyes, closing my mind and gripping the hilt of my sword.

"Lets go then team," Hoshsi says cheerily, and we pull up our hoods and head towards the city.

~Zoro~

Being sat in Rena's kitchen eating breakfast was like being sat on the thousand sunny eating breakfast, just with more people. The girls ate like luffy, I'm not even kidding. I noticed Kazue sat by the window, not eating and just staring into space.

"oi Kazue, where's Rena?" Luffy asks with his mouth full of food.

"She went to work," Kazue quietly replies, a frown forming on her face. She's worried about her.

"She's an assassin right? So who's she going to kill?" Luffy sprays his food as he talks.

"The marine commander's son," Kazue frowned even more, I'm not sure she could even physically frown more than she is.

"Why are they going to kill him?" Robin asks as Luffy takes food off her plate with his annoying stretchy arms.

"He's hurt people.." Kazue hesitates like she doesn't know whether to tell us, "girls, he hurts girls."

Everyone stopped eating, apart from Luffy (what do you expect when he's eating), when they got what Kazue was talking about. Robin was the first to speak up, "so how many girls has he…"

"Two as far as I know, but one he tormented for years… 13 years… She was only young when he first…" Kazue looked like she was about to cry as she spoke.

"Who did he do that to?" Luffy asks inconsiderately, still shovelling food into his mouth.

"Rena." Kazue said it quickly and quietly, but we all heard it. Luffy even stopped eating.

Luffy stood up, swallowed the food in his stretchy cheeks, and slammed his fist onto the table, "He did that to Rena?" Kazue nodded. "and now she's going to kill him?" Kazue nodded again. "shouldn't we be there to support her?" Kazue looked back out the window. It was quiet for a few minutes, then Luffy made up his mind. "Oi everyone, we're going to go out and look for her, split into groups. Zoro, let's go."

He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out the door before I even had a chance to protest. With his speed it didn't take us long to get to the city, and then he let go of my shoulder as we started searching through the crowds. Then, Luffy got lost.

~Rena~

Waiting in an alley, I watched the marines and _that _man walking down the street. The sound of metal rings in my ears and I turn to see Osamu locked swords with someone who had pulled down his hood. That person was a certain green haired man. I heard my name being called from down the street and I grabbed the person and pulled them into the alley, placing my hand down hard over their mouth. How did I know who this was going to be. _Luffy. _

I released his mouth but motioned for him to be quiet. He listened. Maybe I'm going crazy but he actually listened, that's so not like Luffy. Well that was until he noticed Zoro, "oh Zoro did you get lost again?" Zoro sweatdropped. I motioned for them to be quiet, and they both stopped talking. I turn to look at the others, a determined frown forming on my face as I prepare.

"It's time, normal formation, okay?" Hoshi says quietly and we all nod. I turn to Zoro and Luffy and whisper, "don't get in our way, and don't get too close." And with that we ducked out of the alley, Kimiko and daisuke jumping up and running along the roof of the nearby building, Hoshi made her way to the other side of the street and started walking, Osamu started walking down the side we're on, and I went down the middle.

I peeked backwards to see Luffy and Zoro following, but not close behind. _Good. _Kimiko and daisuke were the first to get into position, crouching low on the roof, going unseen. Hoshi and Osamu were walking at equal speeds, both nearly reaching their destination. I walked slower, taking the hilt of my sword in my hand as I walked slightly behind the rest and made my way through the crowd.

All at once the others attacked the marines. Kimiko and Daisuke jump from the roof, Hoshi and Osamu flank the sides. As the marines start to fight them, there appears my opening, a straight line right down the middle of the distracted marines, right to _him. _I draw my sword. Speeding up I feel each step against the concrete beneath my feet, feel every breath I take, every hair on my body. My systems prepare for battle, heightening my senses and making my heart beat faster, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I swing my sword back, but he sees me coming and blocks my attack. I lock eyes with him and he smirks as he realises who is under the cloak. Fear grips me but I push it away, I have a job to do, this isn't just about me anymore this is about protecting other people from him too. As we fight that smirk never leaves his face, with every clash of our swords it seems to grow and the fear threatens to grip me again. I remind myself that there is no reason for me to be scared, I am stronger than him in body and mind. The most likely winner is me.

I push hard as I meet his sword and he gets pushed backwards, out of his protective group of marines. I follow for more space to fight. I see Zoro and Luffy watching from a distance, even though most of the street has cleared of people. He swings and I duck under his blade, using the momentum of his own attack to leave him open and I bring my sword down towards his face. He staggers back, eyes widening as he narrowly avoids the blade.

He smirks again as he regains his balance. As the fear is about to grip me again, I stop and breathe deeply. _what are you doing? This is the man who hurt you so many times, who made your life hell for 13 years. You're not just doing it for that girl, Rena, you are angry at him. You hate this man. Come on you're better than that. You know what they always say, revenge is a dish best served cold. _

He swings his sword towards me and I duck. We switch places, with my back now facing Zoro and Luffy. He swings again. I jump, placing my feet on the flat of his blade I use it to help push me over. I flip in midair and bring my sword up and I watch the ground switch places with the sky. As I pass over his head I bring my sword up and I thrust with all of my strength.

~Zoro~

Watching her fight is amazing, she's so light and graceful yet her blows are strong. I watch as her face hardens. She ducks under his sword, her back now facing me. He attacks again but she jumps, using his sword as a springboard she pushed herself into a flip and flies over his head. As she flips she moves her sword and as she comes back down on the other side, the sword impales his head. It enters from behind and sticks all the way through, coming out of his eye socket. No chance of survival from that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope that wasn't too awful. I don't like writing about issues like this very often because I never do it right so I tried to keep Rena's reason for being angry at him as brief as possible. (I only kept it in because I thought there would be no other reason for them to keep her alive) I'm not going to mention it any further in the story though. New chapters hopefully soon. **


	6. Chapter 6- Nakama

**Another update I'm on a roll. I do not own one piece, only my own OCs **

* * *

Chapter 6- Nakama

~Rena~

I pulled my sword out of his head and his lifeless body fell to the floor. _I did it._ I sheath my sword and take a steadying breath in. I take a look around to see how the others are doing. Hoshi was fine, she was slicing through her opponents with ease. Daisuke was the same, Osamu was struggling a little but it was nothing he couldn't handle. My eyes came to Kimiko. A strong man had his hand wrapped tightly round her shoulder and he was bringing his blade up to slice across her neck. _NO. _

"Malthinae," I say as I break through the barrier, feeling the energy and the magic flow through my veins as I bind the man in place. Kimiko looks at me, and I stare back.

"You're an awful assassin you know, you're supposed to focus on your own battle, if they can't win they weren't strong enough," She says hoarsely.

"I'm not an assassin, I'm a pirate," I reply, "we leave no nakama behind." Kimiko grabs her sword and slices her way out of the situation. I turn around as most of the fights come to an end and I walk back down the street.

"AWESOME," Luffy shouts as I near him. Zoro looks at me with a confused expression. I walk with them back to my house in silence apart from Luffy's shouts and ramblings. When I get home, I'm greeted by Moriko jumping into my arms. I pull off my cloak and take my sword off my belt, I place them in my bedroom out of the way. When I enter the living room again I am welcomed by the mugiwaras all gathered together again.

I sit down between sayuri and Kazue, all eyes looking at me expectantly. "so is he.." Kazue starts. I nod, smiling at her and she smiles back.

"So we have quite a few questions for you," Franky says, breaking the short silence.

"Rena-san," Brook starts, "May I see your panties?" The crew sweatdrops.

"No."

"How did you end up here?" Zoro asks the same question as he did last night.

"okay you wanna know that story I'll tell you," I say, "I was born and raised on a pirate ship for the first seven years of my life, my parents were the captains of a very good pirate crew. When they arrived here, we were ambushed by marines, my father and the rest of the crew went to fight while me and my mother stayed on the ship. My father and the rest of the crew were killed by the marine commander, who then took me and my mother to what they call the holding cells. But there's no cells in there. Its full of torture chambers. That's where they took my mother, and they made me watch as they tortured her until one day they made me watch as they took her apart, limb from limb." I stopped unable to carry on, the tears gathering in my eyes slide their way down my cheeks.

Kazue wrapped her arms around me and I cry softly into her shoulder. After 13 years, the pain never seems to go away when I talk about it. After a short time I wipe my eyes and, not looking up at the eyes watching me, continued my story, "They were planning on killing me right there and then, but the marine commander's son asked to… keep me. And so they took me to marine headquarters and they guarded me day and night and I'm pretty sure you already know what happened there. They told the public they were trying to rehabilitate me. They sent me to school but I learnt more on a pirate ship than I learnt with them. When I was nine I broke out, met Kazue and we made it on our own. They try to hunt me down, and three times they recaptured me, but I'm still running."

"When you were fighting earlier and that girl was in trouble, you said that word and stopped it. What was that?" Luffy asks eagerly.

"I'm not fully human," there were some confused gasps as I pause, "my mother was an elf, she taught me magic." They all looked either shocked confused or both but they shrugged it off.

"Can I ask you about your room? I went in their earlier to look for Nozomi, but everything's packed away," Nami says timidly.

"I don't plan on staying here, I never have really. My home is the ocean, but I stay for the people I love," I reply warmly, smiling at them. There was a small silence, and I took it as no more questions so I stood up to leave.

"Rena, wait I have a question," Luffy says. I stop and turn to look at him, raising my eyebrow, "do you want to be my nakama?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and all that jazz. **


	7. Chapter 7- decisions

Chapter 7- decisions

~Zoro~

As soon as she said she wasn't human I knew what Luffy would ask her. That question that gathered our bunch of weirdoes and mismatched nakama that somehow work. Looking at her face I can see it now, how it's different from humans. Her eyes were a different shape, not overly noticeable but when you knew what to look for. Her cheekbones are slightly higher, her face longer, and she showed us that the tips of her ears are pointed too which she keeps hidden underneath her hair. I saw a picture of an elf that Robin showed me from a book a few days ago, their features are more prominent than hers, I guess it's from the human side.

I realise I was staring at her face and have been for far too long, _I can't help it, I like it. Wait what? _Anyways, she didn't answer the question before, only started arguing with Luffy about how long you need to know someone before becoming nakama. They're still bickering about it over in the corner.

"Enough, you're not going to win Rena," I say interrupting their debate, "Luffy's stubborn and he's made up his mind that you're coming with us, he's going to do his damned hardest to make sure you do." Rena frowned and stared at me for a moment before she sighed and left.

"Do you think she'll come with us?" Franky asks Kazue who has been sat quietly in the corner. When she doesn't reply, Usopp starts rambling on about how we shouldn't trust an assassin and how she'll murder us in our sleep. I block him out, thinking. _Would it really be so bad if she came with us? I can't trust her yet, I won't trust her, but she seems nice. Wow I'm getting soft what is wrong with me? _

I get up and leave, I shouldn't be wasting time here with people arguing, I should be training or drinking sake or something. As I leave the house I'm stopped by something getting in my way. Looking down I see Rena looking up at me surprised, "oh I'm sorry." She smiles at me, stepping back. I can't do anything but stare at her, apart from me interrogating her I've never actually spoken to her. What the hell do I say.

She laughs and walks past me back into the house. I watch her walk into her bedroom before I snap out of my trance and walk away, into the forest.

~Rena~

I sit in my room holding the photo of us. I don't want to leave them, my family, they're all I've had these 10 years, the only thing that kept me going. _How can I leave them? _But at the same time I can't let them hold me back, at one point in everyone's lives they leave their family behind. _Don't be such a wuss you can still contact them, it's not like they're dying. _

I don't know how long I sit there, debating with myself. Hearing the shouts of the mugiwaras through the wall as they argue and joke between each other. After a while, my inner argument was disturbed as Nami came in to ask if I had seen Zoro_._

"He left a while ago, I haven't seen him since," I say. Nami sighs and tells the others who all start moaning that he's probably got himself lost again. Chuckling, I offer to help the search. We all leave the house, splitting off to search for the swordsman. _I sure hope they all find their way back okay, I don't want to have to search for more people. _

I swing myself up into the trees and travel through the branches, swinging and running and jumping between the trees while scanning the forest floor. After looking for half an hour and passing the other search parties as I flew through the trees, I hear the heavy footsteps of the green man. _I almost didn't see him, he blends in. _I laugh to myself.

I drop down onto the ground beside him, "oi, where are you going?" He turns around to face me, looking pretty bored. _Well, sorry if this conversation isn't entertaining enough for you maybe I should try harder. _

"I'm going to the city to get sake," he replies keeping that bored expression on his face, _right then. _

"The city's the other direction, baka," I reply irritably. He frowns and grinds his teeth together, but I'm not done just yet, "come on Roronoa, I'll walk you home little lost marimo."

He starts shouting at me as I turn and start to walk away, but he follows me so I don't bother to reply. Once he quiets down, he has a thoughtful look before asking, "are you going to take Luffy's offer?"

"I don't know," I keep my voice cool and calm, trying to hide the uncertainty from my voice.

"If you're going to call me a little lost marimo I don't think joining us would be wise." _Oh really?_

"Was that a threat, Roronoa?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"WHAT? NO," he shouts back, seeming outraged.

"No need to shout, I was only joking." We walk in silence for a bit, neither of us seem to know what to say to each other, _well this bodes well for the future.. Wait that assumes that I'm going with them. _Eventually I hear his footsteps turn and he starts to walk the opposite way. Grabbing his sleeve I pull him back onto the path, "God how can you get lost on a straight path you moron." He fumes beside me as I drag him back to the house.

When we get back to the house, Zoro is still fuming from what I said earlier. The rest of the crew start to arrive back. When everyone is gathered in the living room again, Kazue and Sayuri bring us lunch. I have to admit, eating with them is pretty fun, crazy, but fun all the same. Twice I had to stop Luffy from stealing off my plate and poor Sayuri became an easy victim for him. They were fun to be around and they made me laugh.

When the meal was over and the ruckus had died down a little, Robin came and sat down next to me, "you seem to fit in well with us." I smile, that really made me happy to hear her say that.

"You think? You guys are pretty funny, are meal times always this loud?"

"Yepp, every day," Robin laughs, "do you think you're going to join us?" I think for a moment and Robin waits patiently for me to form some answer in my muddled brain.

"I'm thinking about it," is what I reply. Really I'm more than thinking about it, but I don't know how to tell the others that I'm leaving, I don't know if I can say goodbye.

"I hope you do," Robin says before Nami calls her away to go shopping in the city.

The rest of the mugiwaras slowly go off to have their own adventures. Franky went to look for materials for the ship, Usopp went with him to look for things he could use in his next invention, Brook went down to the bar with Zoro, Sanji went looking for ingredients and Luffy dragged Chopper off on an adventure in the forest.

For the first time in nearly 24 hours, I was alone with my family. I pick up Tsubasa and cuddle her close, Kazue comes and sits down next to me, "you're going aren't you?" I hesitate but then I nod my head. Kazue turns around calling to Nozomi, "NOZOMI! CAN YOU BRING THAT CAMERA YOU STOLE LAST YEAR?"

Nozomi bounds in holding her camera. My cheeky little girl took after me in the way that she doesn't pay for anything she can steal. Kazue points the camera towards me and Tsubasa, clicking a picture. "So she can remember you." Nozomi frowns, putting the pieces together.

"No," She says frowning and getting angrier, "NO, YOU CAN'T GO." Kazue tries to calm her, but I say nothing letting her be angry if she wants to be angry, she'll calm down eventually. She grits her teeth and runs towards me, I push Tsubasa out of my lap. Nozomi brings her fist down on my chest, jolting my breath. I let her hit me, not trying to stop her or block her punches. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Brook arrive back at the house and they watch with shock as she hits me again and again, slowly getting weaker each time and bowing her head.

Finally, she falls to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. I sit on my knees and hold her, letting her cry into my chest. "W-what's going on?" Chopper says, still shocked.

"She's made up her mind, she's going with you," Kazue says, and I watch as her eyes fill with tears no matter how much she tries to stop them. That's when my own tears fall.

* * *

**Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and follow and that kind of stuff. Just a warning, I have lots of chapters that are ready to upload and I'll try to get through them regularly, but I'm pretty busy with schoolwork at the moment. I have lots of deadlines. **


	8. Chapter 8- dream?

**Happy valentines day everyone! Here is a little update, I'll try to get another up today as well**

* * *

Chapter 8- dream?

~Zoro~

She's coming with us. A part of me was happy. _What's wrong with you why are you happy she's annoying? _I watch as both her and Kazue start crying. Luffy looks confused, he probably doesn't understand how it would hurt them for her to leave. The kid on the floor looks confused about why everyones crying and starts tugging on Kazue and Rena's sleeve. The four of us stood in the doorway, not really knowing what to do with ourselves.

Eventually the awkward silence was disturbed by the girls and the shitty cook coming back with shopping. Rena and Kazue wiped their eyes. Rena cuddled Tsubasa and Nozomi close to her, kissing them both on the head. I went and sat down in the corner of the room, leaning my swords against the wall, my hands resting on them as I shut my eye.

When I woke up, Rena and her family were the only ones in the room. The kids looked upset but they were all gathered in this group, huddled together. Rena noticed I was awake, "nice nap Roronoa?" I get up, putting my swords back in my sash and grunt at her. "Luffy and the others went back to the sunny," I turned towards the door to go join them, "don't go on your own you'll get lost."

I stop and clench my fist, "SHUT UP." She laughs in response and I take a deep breath and calm down. The family hug breaks apart and she walks towards me.

"They said they'd be back later, so you don't need to go and find them," She says as she turns towards the cupboard and pulls out a bottle of sake and two glasses. She sits on the sofa and pours sake into the glasses. I sit down and take one, drinking deeply. The sake was good.

She smiles at me sweetly, "So, first mate, what's it going to be like in the crew? Do you run a tight ship." She giggles and I smile.

"Not really, I guess. It's pretty much exactly as it is now."

"That's good, I like you guys, you're funny," She smiles at me and I have to smile back, its just contagious. _I guess she's not all that annoying. _

The door opens and her assassin friends let themselves in and come marching up to her. "A little bird told me that you're planning on leaving. What happened to that dream huh? its not done, when are you going to do it?" one of the girls demands.

"I- I don't know?" Rena says taken aback.

"How about now?" one of the males say. She thinks for a moment, before her face sets into a determined stern look and she picks up her sword from her room before being dragged out by her friends.

I hear a sigh and turn to see Kazue standing in the doorway. I grab the opportunity to ask her, "what did they mean by her dream?" She looks back at me.

"Rena wants to kill the marine commander for what he did to her parents." She walks back into the kitchen. _I guess I understand that. I hope she's going to be okay. _Before I can think more on what I just thought, a face appears on the sofa where Rena was just five minutes ago. Nozomi looks at me, and I look at her. She then smirks and pounces on me.

"New daddy," she says as she hugs me. _What the hell? _

"Oi oi, what do you mean by that hey I'm not your daddy," I protest. She smirks evilly up at me.

"You're going to be new daddy I can tell."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Zoro's POV. Please review, follow and favourite. **


	9. Chapter 9- payback time

Chapter 9- payback time

~Rena~

Marine Headquarters, _it's been a while. _Breaking in was easy for us, as assassins we can easily go unnoticed. I searched the building for the presence I was looking for. Found him, the marine commander. He was in the main hallway, not too far. I drew my sword as I walk nearer, keeping close to the walls as I check the amount of other marines, none. I attacked.

As predicted he blocked my blade. I expected nothing less from the man who killed my parents, if I had been able to kill him easily it would have dampened my image of them. I had left my cloak at home, no need for cover when you're planning on leaving anyway. He took in my features and I took in his. His eyes were bloodshot, he had been crying over his lost son. The rest of him looked just like that day. He had kept his strength pretty well, for a human.

I take a couple of steps back, readying myself. This was the moment I had been working towards for the last 13 years of my life. A swarm of marines started running down the hallway. My lovely assassin friends came out from their hiding to fend them off. He raised an eyebrow at first but then he frowned as he put the pieces together. He knew. I was the one that killed his son.

In anger he lashes out. I parry his attacks, taking the time to gain a feel for his fighting style. He was swift and precise, but he relied on his strength and had little agility. In that sense I was better than him. I could twist and turn around his attacks making dodging easier. He relied much more on his speed and precision for blocking attacks rather than moving out of the way.

I start to move into offense rather than defense. I'm met with stronger force. He tries to subdue me by increasing the force behind his attacks. I was quick and agile enough to avoid them, blocking those which would have been fatal. I still push an offense. I search for his weakness, that one point where I could take advantage. Suddenly he stops pushing. He parried my attack and held it there.

He steps back. I watch as a man brought forward a cloth. That cloth.. it was on my parents ship, I know what this is. I take a step back, I can't let this sword intimidate me. He unwrapped it. The red ruby in the hilt glints at me. I watched as he unsheathes it. The crimson blade flashes in the light, it calls for blood. This is bad. This ancient sword was used a very long time ago in ancient history by some very powerful, very bad people. It lived up to its name, zar'roc. Misery. That's what it brought to those who stood against it. My parents had found it and kept it on the ship and they never dared to use it. It was said that they sword bayed for blood.

I steel my resolve. I'm not going to let this get to me. It just gives me more incentive to defeat him. I will kill him and get revenge for my parents, and then I shall take this sword with me.

He comes at me with the long crimson blade, catching my cheek with the tip. Blood trickles down my face. I raise my sword and we clash blades. The sound of clashing metal ringing in my ears as we exchange blows. Neither of us seems to have to advantage over the other. I catch his arm with the tip of my blade and his shirt wets with blood. I feel the tremor of the force of our blades run down my arm with each impact.

~Zoro~

Luffy and the others arrive back not too long after my 'incident' with the devil child. They had been to the sunny to prepare things to set sail. "Oi Zoro, where's Rena," Luffy asks as he bounces around.

"She went to kill the marine commander," I say casually. They all stop. They start screeching and shouting at me about how I should have stopped her or gone with her or something. I ignore them and walk over to Kazue whos looking out the window like she did the other night. I start a short conversation with her, asking her about whether she thinks Rena will win.

~Rena~

I'm starting to feel the burn of my limbs and lungs. We've been fighting for a long time. The others are starting to have problems with keeping the marines from interfering as they keep swarming in. We lock blows again, he quickly pulls his sword arm back and swings it round at a funny angle where I find it hard to predict where he's aiming the blow to land. I soon find out. The blade sinks into my side, cutting through my flesh as if it were still the air around it and it bites into my muscles and grazes my organs.

I use my blade to stop its path. He pulls back his sword. My clothes are already soaking with the blood from my wound and I use my sword to support myself and keep myself upright. I'm losing a lot of blood, but this wound is beyond my abilities to heal with magic. I hear Hoshi screaming my name but it sounds like I'm underwater.

"I should have killed you when i killed your parents," the words cut through the haze surrounding my mind. I lock my eyes with him.

"Yeah, you probably should have." I pick up my sword and attack him again, ignoring the pain in my side as I speed forward. His blade barely stopping my attack. I whip my blade around with more speed than before. My whole body is determined to complete this, to end him, to prove that I can do this, to keep my family safe. I'm now working on a time limit. The longer it takes me to finish him, the more blood I lose.

He feels the ferocity in my attack and seems startled at first, before starting to retaliate. I don't let him, I push harder. Increasing my strength and speed as much as I can without being afraid of losing control of my sword. The worst thing I can do is lose control and overshoot my mark. After what seems like an agonisingly long two minutes of battling I aim my sword for his neck. I feel the soft flesh being cut by my blow and I feel the bone break.

His head rolls to the floor and I catch myself by sticking my sword into the ground to hold me up. I did it just in time. "Daisuke!" I hear someone shout and he scoops me up, carrying me through the corridors and out into the fresh air of the forest. I sigh and relax, letting my eyes drop shut. I did it.

* * *

**Another fight scene kind of thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me if you think I should change anything about it. **


	10. Chapter 10- Misery

Chapter 10- misery

~Rena~

I wake up in my room, my side wrapped in bandages and gauze. I sit up and flop my legs over the side of the bed. Using the wall to support me, I climb off the bed and into the living room. The mugiwaras are all gathered around the table, eating what looks like lunch. They all stop when they see me clinging to the doorway.

"WENA WOU'RE AWAKE!" Luffy shouts with his mouth full. I smile and nod my head. Kazue and the other girls come out of the kitchen and help sit me down around the table.

"Rena, you're very lucky to be alive. I only just managed to save you, you lost a lot of blood," Chopper says sternly. I apologise to Chopper and he seems to nod his head in acceptance of my apology. I feel eyes boring into me and look up to find the source. My eyes meet a certain green haired man's blue eyes. His gaze is intense, but he loosens up after a short while, smiling at me when he realises I'm okay.

After lunch I remember something. Turning to Kazue I ask, "oi I don't suppose any of the others picked up something after the fight at marine headquarters?" My body was in no condition to break back into the base and find it, but I wanted it. No, I needed it. It could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Luckily Kazue nods and picks up the receiver of the den den mushi, typing in Kimiko's number, "She's awake and she's asking for it." There was no reply from the other end as the receiver was put down. The mugiwaras looked puzzled but within five minutes Kimiko turned up with a long brown cloth strapped to her back. The straw hats go silent as she clears the table and places the cloth on it.

I stand, feeling their eyes watch me as I move towards the cloth. My hands pull back the fabric, to reveal the hilt with its giant ruby. Nami's eyes turn into Beri, "oi Rena, is that a real ruby?"

"yep, the realest," I say, my hands reaching for the next section of fabric. Zoro peers over Nami's shoulder and realising that it was the hilt of a sword, he pushed forward. I pull the rest of the fabric back, exposing the red sheath. I trace the symbol for zar'roc that was carved into the front.

I pull out the sword a small amount exposing the crimson coloured blade. There are gasps.

"Wait that blade is… red," Usopp says.

"Yep, it's a rider's blade. A long time ago in the land where the elves came from there were dragon riders. Those were elves and humans who formed a pact with the dragons to keep the peace. They got strength and stamina and speed and power. They had swords crafted by the finest elves and made out of brightsteel. They were the strongest blades made."

"Why is the blade red?" Luffy asks. I pull the rest of the blade out and run my fingers down the flat side of the double edged sword.

"The rider's swords matched the colour of their dragons. This one was red so he got a red sword."

"What's the swords name?" Zoro asks.

"Zar'roc, which means misery." There was silence.

"M-misery?" Usopp asks nervously.

"Yes. Swords often get named from the things that have been done with it , in this case it caused misery. It's rumored that the very blade itself is blood thirsty." Usopp was quivering by the time I finished.

"Why do you have it?" Robin asks.

"My parents found it, knew what it was, and kept it on board their ship. They never dared to use it. The marine commander, or rather ex-marine commander, took it off the ship and used it to fight me."

"What are you going to do with it?" Franky asks.

"Keep it, use it, fight with it."

"But it's cursed," Nami protested.

"My ancestors have fought with it before, I'll fight with it now. Besides the blade is stronger than my own, I can try out the new techniques I've wanted to. This sword will never break."

Seeming to have run out of questions, they move away from the table and I sheathe the sword, wrapping it back up in its cloth.

"Wait, does that mean you're ancestors were the bad guys?" Usopp asks.

"No, the bad guy was already dead by the time this sword fell into my ancestors hands, in fact my ancestors are the ones who killed the mad rider." Seeming satisfied he turned away again.

I took the sword into my room and then came back out. My wounds were checked on and treated by Chopper and then I spent time with my girls, knowing we'll be leaving soon.

* * *

**I hope I'm doing okay explaining some of the things that aren't in one piece. Hope you're enjoying the story! **


	11. Chapter 11- Goodbyes

Chapter 11- Goodbyes

~Rena~

Chopper said my wounds were healing fast, but I can tell most of the crew was bored with being cooped up on this island. A part of me wanted to stay for as long as possible to spend as much time as I can with my family, but I knew that wasn't possible and as long as I was here they were going to be in much more danger.

A couple of days after I woke up, Chopper was checking my wounds. For some reason Zoro was hanging around too, but hey I wasn't complaining.

"You're wounds are healing really fast, we should be able to leave in a few days," Chopper told me. Zoro looked like he wanted to say something about being bored and stuck here but I cut him off.

"They're just surface wounds now aren't they?" I asked Chopper, who nodded. I pushed past the barrier and felt the magic fill my veins, "Waise heil." My skin itched as the magic sewed my skin back together. Once it was done I cut off the magic and looked down at my clear skin with not even a trace of a scar on it.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Chopper shouted.

"I can perform basic healing spells, nothing too complex though." Chopper expressed his admiration.

"So, does that mean we can leave today then?" Zoro asks from the door. Chopper nodded. "Oi Luffy, we can leave whenever you want." I hear Luffy's cry of 'YAHOO' and stand up, going to meet my family who all stood there in a line with sad faces.

"You guys look like the most miserable Christmas Carolers in the world," I say as I look at them. Suddenly they all pounce at once, joining my into this group hug with them telling me how much they were going to miss me.

The tears fill my eyes and I fight them back._ I won't cry,_ _not yet_. I push them off telling them to get the camera and lets take some photos before I start crying. After I have photos with them Kazue makes me take one with the mugiwaras, claiming its so that she can remember who the bastards are that took me away from her. After the pictures are all done I go to say my individual goodbyes.

I start with the youngest, my little Tsubasa. I know she might not remember much of me when she's older and I think thats what makes me sad about leaving her here. I pull her too me as she starts to cry and I murmur to her, "It's okay my little Tsubasa, I'm right here with you in my heart even when I'm not here in person anymore. I'll come to see you okay, and I'll call on the den den mushi." She sniffles as she pulls away, I kiss her tiny little forehead, remembering the time I found her abandoned by the dumpster at 9 months old, and how I practically raised her myself for three and a half years. I'm going to miss so much of her life.

I move on, the tears slowly rolling down my face. My little Moriko, the girl who never speaks. I bend down to her, "Be good okay? And speak as well, its not bad to speak. Remember when I found you? You're so strong to have made it by yourself." I stroke her cheek as the tears fall from her eyes. I kiss her forehead and pull her close. I constantly called her my wild beast because she's almost feral, but I always liked that about her, she made it on her own before she found us.

Next is my little Nozomi. "You're going to be the best swordswoman I know okay? Keep kicking those boys at the dojos butts and show them who's boss. Remember all the things I taught you, the correct stance, hand positions, techniques. I'll call all the time." Each one is getting harder for me to do, I have shared so much with these people, I protected them and they helped me remember what it's like to be loved, what it's like to have family. With each person, more tears fall and my voice chokes in my throat.

My sweet little Sayuri, "You're stronger than you know, remember that. I'm always on the other end of the den den mushi." I choked, unable to say any more. These wonderful people taught me how to love again, taught me how to care when I was the most broken, when I felt like the world was against me and I wanted to give up. I wasn't lonely anymore.

Finally, Kazue. I pull her into a big hug, both of us crying. I whisper in her ear, "thank you, for everything you did for me, thank you for helping me remember that there are good things in the world. Thank you for showing me what family is again. You're my rock. Don't be lazy with the phone calls okay?"

I took a step towards the straw hats, looking at each of their faces in turn. "I love you all." I couldn't stand there any longer and not change my mind. I turn around and walk towards my new nakama. Their smiling faces encouraged me that this was going to be okay. Just before I left the clearing I turned back and gave them a little wave and a thumbs up. Ducking into the forest I started my new life as a member of the straw hat pirates.

* * *

**A bit of a sad chapter today. Thank you to the following and favouriting the story. Please review, follow or favourite it helps to keep me motivated :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Starting new

Chapter 12- Starting new

~rena~

It's so weird to think that I'm not going to see my family and wake up with them bugging me, but instead I'm going to wake up to these people. I miss them already. I'm being such as baby, the straw hats are nice people. They're my favourite kind of pirate. After being shown around by Usopp and Franky who showed me all the cool things the Sunny can do, I borrowed a book from Robin and sat reading out on deck.

I'm nearly finished the book now. I probably could have finished, but I kept getting distracted by Luffy and whichever poor soul was keeping him entertained. This time he chose me. Suddenly Luffy's head appeared in my book, "Rena, come play with mee," he whined. I sigh, placing my book down, I guess I can finish later.

"What do you want to do Luffy?"

"Uhh, I hadn't thought about that. OH I KNOW WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH THE MYSTERY POWER." I looked at me with a face I just couldn't refuse.

"Aye aye, captain. What kind of things do you want to see?" He pondered that for a moment.

"Anything."

_Well that's just great, hmm what do I show him. _The rest of the crew seemed to be watching to see what I can do too. Zoro even brought one of his big weights down from the crows nest and started working out on deck. Watching him I got an idea. He threw the weight into the air, and prepared him self to catch it. "malthinae," I whisper and the weights hover in midair. He looks up and starts shouting. He glares at me and I wink. I think I catch a hint of a blush as he turns his head away. "catch," I tell him as I release the magic and the weight falls. He didn't catch it and he ended up sprawled across the floor, "I warned you."

The crew laughed at him and he glared at me once again. Chopper, Usopp, Luffy and Franky gathered round wanting to see what I can do. _What can I do? Well there's an abundance of water here. _"Reisa du adurna." A great wall of water rose up from the sea. The crew gasp, Nami takes a couple of steps backwards. I held it there for a couple of seconds before letting it drop back down causing the boat to rock a little.

For my final act, I take a large piece of paper and pin it up, covering the bottom with inks of different colour. I tried to think of something that I could do. In the ancient language I say, " Let that which I see with my minds eye be replicated on the surface of this tablet." Colour swirled upon the paper, mixing and rising and changing. On the surface of the paper the ink had formed a perfect replica of the scene moments ago, Zoro lying on the floor under the weight while the whole straw hat crew stood around laughing at him.

"Woah," I hear Franky say from behind me. They had all gathered around to see the picture. I took it off where I pinned it and turned round to face them.

"Let's hang it in the kitchen," Luffy says enthusiastically. I grin at him and hand him the paper. He runs off towards the kitchen to hang it, calling for Sanji to make him some food. The straw hats wonder away now that the spectacle seems to be over. Two people remain behind to talk to me, Nami and Zoro.

"That was beautiful," Nami says, placing her hand on my shoulder before walking away smiling. I turn my attention to Zoro.

"Well, that was something else," he says shuffling towards me, "although I still haven't forgiven you for that."  
"Hey I warned you didn't I? I told you to catch!" I protest, starting to walk towards Nami's room to ask her for more paper.

"You didn't give me enough time!"

"Oh don't be such a baby," I say teasingly. He scowls.

"Maybe I was right the first time, Luffy shouldn't have asked you to join," he says spitefully before storming back up into the crows nest. I stand there shocked for a moment, _that actually, kinda, really hurt me. _To hear someone say it brought all the doubts back into my head, what if he was right and I shouldn't have come. Maybe I should have stayed behind.

Shrugging off those thoughts I carry on walking to Nami's room. She happily hands me a bundle of paper and tells me to go wild. I walk back to my room, it's pretty bare at the moment I haven't really had much of a chance to make something of it. I close my eyes thinking of something to make a picture of. "Let that which I see with my minds eye, be replicated on the surface of this tablet." The colour swirls upwards as I hear the door behind me.

"Oi, look I didn't mean what I said back there I was being stupid," he says as he walks over to me. The image forms on the page. In it Kazue is holding Tsubasa and smiling at me, Nozomi and Moriko are pulling at each other's faces and Sayuri is looking at them with distaste. "You miss them don't you?" he asks quietly.

"What, don't be stupid," I brush it off, pinning the picture to my wall above my bed.

"It's okay to miss them you know," he says quietly, standing behind me. I turn to look at him, surprised. _Did he just say something nice? _

What he did next surprised me even more. He came closer and slid his arms around my waist, holding me close. After the initial shock wore off, I wrap my arms around his back, leaning my head against his neck. It was a weird feeling, I was not expecting Zoro to be capable of anything like this, of actual, you know, emotion and care. He always struck me as a big brute, the kind of man who doesn't show his emotions and believes that anyone who does is weak. I was wrong. The hug lasted longer than a normal hug would. We just stood there, close to each other. But it wasn't an awkwardly long hug. It was actually, and I might hate myself for saying it, but it was kind of nice.

I pull back, sliding my arms down from being wrapped around his back and I pull back to look at him. He loosens his grip slightly but doesn't let go. He stares into my eyes. Our staring contest was interrupted by Nami calling my name from the deck. I pulled out of his arms and walked away, trying to shake it out of my head.

* * *

**Hehe the start of Zoro and Rena's relationship. Who knew that Zoro was more than a big brute. ^.^ **


	13. Chapter 13- distractions

Chapter 13- distractions

~Zoro~

I can't stop thinking about her, _dammit what's wrong with me. _I want to hold her again, I want to make sure she's okay. I know how hard it is for her and how much she misses those she left. _God dammit now I'm getting sentimental. Shit._I storm off up to the crows nest, I can't let her do that to me. I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman I don't have time to be distracted by her I should be training all the time. I need to be stronger, much much stronger. I'm going to do this, I will achieve my dream and I don't need her to get in my way.

I train hard, pushing myself to the limits as usual. _Stronger. Much stronger, I need to be stronger. _Nothing else matters, I just need to train, nothing else matters. Nothing else…

"Oi Roronoa, are you deaf? Sanji's been…" I cut her off before she can say anything else by throwing down the weights I was lifting and storming towards her. That damn woman that distracted me why can't she just leave me alone. She looks so shocked. She's cute when she's shocked.

I grip the back of her neck and pull her face towards me, my other hand snakes around her back. I press my lips roughly against hers. I feel the shock in her body for a second before she relaxes and kisses me back.

I pull back and open my eye to look at her. She still looks a little surprised, her eyes are wide as she looks back at me, but there's a smirk on her lips. "Sanji told me to…" I silenced her with my mouth again. She kisses back with a little more enthusiasm this time. I like it.

As I pull away I raise an eyebrow questioningly, wondering if she's going to be quiet this time. She smirks at me. She looks like she might say something but before she has a chance I hear that shitty cook she's been mentioning calling up to the crows nest, "Rena-swan are you okay? If the marimo is being a pain just come down without him and let him starve, Luffy's going to eat all your food." _Oh, maybe she was going to tell me that food is ready._

Her smirk stretches across her face as realisation sweeps across my face. I unwrap my arms from around her and she laughs, heading back down the ladder, "come on Roronoa, before Luffy eats it all." I climb down after her.

~Rena~

_Well that was an interesting turn of events. _I was surprised when Zoro kissed me in the crows nest, but after his hug earlier I didn't think of him as devoid of human wants and needs anymore. And I'm not going to lie, I did like it. If he wanted to do it again I wouldn't complain… _Rena, stop daydreaming or Luffy will steal food from your plate again. _

It was a normal lively meal time. Roronoa sat next to me and I caught him looking at me every so often, _maybe thats why I can't keep my mind off it. _I talk and laugh with the others, trying to keep him off the back of my mind.

"Oi marimo, I don't appreciate you giving Rena-swan trouble when I send her up to fetch your stupid ass," Sanji starts to pick a fight with Zoro.

"Mind your own business, shitty love cook," he retaliates. _Maybe I should intervene. _

"Sanji don't worry about it its fine," I say as calmly and reassuringly as possible.

"But its not fine, you nearly missed out on your meal because muscles was being a pain." Zoro twitched, about to come back with some witty (if you can call it that) reply.

"Hey, I said it was fine so don't worry about it, okay? Just leave it," I say with a little more force and they both drop it.

I go back to eating as they seem to calm down. I feel a strong hand on my thigh. _RORONOA! What on earth is he doing? _I raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks, massaging my leg. I let him carry on, I mean I could embarrass him in front of everyone but… I guess its kinda nice.

I excuse myself once I'm finished, letting Luffy eat the remaining food on my plate. There was something I wanted to check out. While I had a little time to myself earlier after I finished talking with Nami and Robin I thought about how each person brought something to the crew and I started to wonder what I could do to be of assistance. I mean sure they'll tell you that you already bring enough to the crew by just being here, but I _wanted_ to do something for them, afterall they had been so nice to me.

I found an empty barrel and took it to my room. _Next. _I look in the kitchen to talk to Sanji but he's no where to be seen, I check the rest of the ship, finding him in the aquarium arguing with Zoro, who knows what about. I interrupt their argument, whatever it is it can wait till later.

"Sanji-kun," I say, smiling at him. He immediately stops fighting and asks what he can do to help me in that weird way of his, "You're in charge of getting food for the ship right? Do you think I could go with you when we stop off at the next island?"

"Of course, Rena-chwann, I would love to spend the day shopping and eating with you!"

"fabulous," I say grinning, feeling a little smug when I notice Zoro sulking in the corner.

"Can I ask what you're looking for?" Sanji asks, toning down his… well his… behaviour.

"I need elderberries and yeast," I say, starting to turn to leave.

"I might have a bit to spare, but we should stop off at the other island anyway. I can drop some by your room later."

I shout my thanks to him and run out the room, _next. _

~Zoro~

_What's Rena doing hanging out with that shitty cook for? She could have just asked him to get her some she doesn't need to go with him. _I watched as she bounced out the door. Robin came in shortly and heard Sanji muttering to himself, "what could she be making with elderberries and yeast?"

Robin thought for a moment, "Elderberries are a sugar source and yeast ferments sugar to produce alcohol. She could be making some form of alcohol?" I wondered for a moment if she knew who Sanji was referring to but knowing Robin, she probably put two and two together. _She's making alcohol? hmm my kind of girl. Wait what?_

I slip out of the aquarium and go to check her room. I find her in there with a barrel, a table and a bunch of equipment Chopper uses to make medicine. _Is she really making alcohol? _I'll just ask her.

~Rena~

"Are you making alcohol?" Zoro asks. I turn to look at him, _did Zoro just ask that? Barely any brain between the ears, Zoro, just put two and two together to make four? _

"Kind of. How did you know?"

"Robin suggested it." _That's more like it. _I feel him come and stand close behind me and watch as I set up the equipment. When I finished I turn to him and fold my arms.

"Okay I know what you're here for," I say. he looks confused but I pull his head down and press my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back and turning me so I was trapped between him and the wall of my room. He pulled away, "not that I object, but I'm not just here to kiss you, you know." _What else is he here for then? _My thoughts were disturbed by his lips back on mine. He takes a step closer, closing the already minimal space between us. His tongue asked for entrance and I let him in my mouth. He moaned as he explored, our tongues dancing together. I lifted my leg to his hip and he gripped hold of it, using it to hold me tighter. He picked me up and placed me on the table so that he was stood between my legs.

"My equipment," I say as I pull back. He just looks at me confused. "The equipment, I borrowed it from Chopper I can't break it," I explain, getting up from the table and checking I have everything set up right. He just grunts in response, a bit of disappointment radiates from him.

I was about to turn around with a witty remark when Sanji arrived with the elderberries and yeast. "Rena-chwan, I have the elderberries and yeast you asked for. Oh marimo what are you doing here."

"None of your business," Zoro sulked from behind me. I took the things from Sanji thanking him again and he left. _Yosh, time to ferment some fricking elderberries._

* * *

**I hope this is making some sort of sense, I was really unsure about this bit and almost removed it (but I was proud of some of the jokes I made). Anyway thanks for reading see you soon ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14- Land Ho

Chapter 14- Land Ho

~Rena~

Zoro left sometime during my fermenting and went up to the crows nest. I left the elderberries to carry on fermenting as I went to sleep. The first thing I do when I wake up is check on them. I place the lid back on the barrel and leave them there, going to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Walking across the deck, Zoro wraps one arm around my waist and kisses my hair. I blush a little and he chuckles, dropping his arm as we walk into the kitchen where almost everyone is already gathered. Sanji's busy cooking, so we sit down and wait.

"Why are you making alcohol?" Zoro asks when we sit down.

"Did you forget to ask yesterday Roronoa?" He looks away and I laugh, "its an elvish liquor, its very strong but you can also enchant it, which is what I plan on doing."

"what does that mean?"

"It means that I can make the liquor contain energy which you can drink when you get tired. It was once said that a strong man could travel for three days on nothing else." Zoro looked impressed and seemed satisfied with my answer as he dropped the subject and we joined in with the other's conversations.

After breakfast, Zoro disappears up to the crows nest. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper go fishing, Franky went to build some wacky invention, Brook went to write some music, Nami started drawing soma maps and Robin got out her book. I took the time to take the alcoholic elderberries and distill them. I left them in the jar on the table when I was done.

I then went and joined Robin where she was reading. It was a pretty peaceful day on the sunny, apart from the usual trio running around after some fish that they caught. At midday, Zoro came down from the crows nest. Sanji was bringing me and Robin a snack, "Robin-chwan, Rena-swan, here is a little snack for you." He placed them down on the table between us. We both looked up and thanked him, to which he replied, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for beautiful women like yourselves."

Zoro comes over and says, "oi shitty cook what do you think you're doing?" Sanji argued with him for a little while, which I couldn't be bothered to listen to. Eventually Sanji goes off to the kitchen and Zoro sits down by my chair. Robin raises her eyebrow but says nothing. He huffs.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask, looking up from my book.

"Nothing," he says, sitting back and resting his swords in his lap. I picked up the plate Sanji gave me and offered it to Zoro.

"Do you want this I'm not hungry?" He takes it, grumbling something under his breath and I place the empty plate back on the table. He leans his head against the wall and closes his eye.

I stand up and start to walk back to my room to get a book I wanted to talk to Robin about. "Oi where are you going?" he calls.

"what are you? my dad?" I shout back and he grumbles under his breath. When I come back with the book he's still there. He watches me come back before he closes his eye, falling asleep.

"You're an archaeologist aren't you Robin?" I ask. She nods and smiles. I place the book on the table in front of her. It's a blue book with a beautifully drawn dragon on the front and the word 'eragon'. "This is one of the books of the history of the island where my family comes from, Alagaësia. I thought you might like to read it." She thanks me and takes the book, telling me that she would love to read it. I go back to my own book and carry on reading.

"Land ho!" Usopp shouts a few hours later. I shut my book and poke the still sleeping Zoro. He doesn't even budge. I poke him harder. Still nothing. Looking around I check whether anyone was looking, no one was on this part of the deck so I bend down and place a kiss on his cheek. He stirs but doesn't wake up. _How rude! _I whack him over the head hard. _That _woke him up.

"What was that for?" he shouts at me, clutching his head.

"Wake up, Roronoa they spotted land," I walk away ignoring Zoro's muffled remarks and objections to being hit over the head.

"You didn't have to hit me!" he shout running to catch up with you.

"You wouldn't wake up, not even when I kissed your cheek," I say, catching him blush when I tell him that I kissed him, "you deserved it." He starts shouting at me again and I walk over to where the others were gathered at the railing, ignoring him.

"That's one tiny island," Franky says as he looks across the sea.

"You're right," i agree, "I'm not even sure Zoro could get lost on it." He flips out at me again, but no one really pays any attention to him.

"Oi are you listening?" He yells down my ear.

"no," I answer simply and he gives up.

We pull into the bay of the island. It looks completely uninhabited. Luffy runs off to explore and I quickly duck back into my room. I pick up _that _object. I strap the crimson sword onto my back, instead of onto my belt. I check that it feels comfortable to draw from that position. _It feels perfect. _

I walk across the deck, past the sleeping Zoro 'guarding' the ship, and I drop down onto the sand. I find a quiet place on the island and decide to do some training, _all I'm doing on the ship is hanging around I'm not going to get any stronger. _I find a secluded clearing in the forest with a huge boulder taller than me in it. _Time to try out this new technique then. Surely if any blade will handle it, it will be a rider's sword. _

I close my eyes and take a focusing breath. I snap my eyes open as I reach up and grab the hilt of my sword with one hand. I draw it with enough force to create a flying blade attack. But this attack is different to the ones Zoro or Mihawk create. Their attacks were straight lines that moved out from their sword, but because of the way I drew the sword over my head, the attack spins. It whips round and round and round as it flies through the air. It hits the boulder and instead of just cutting it in half, the cut spins around the circumference of the boulder three times.

I check the blade for signs of stress, _nothing. _It's pretty impressive, all of the blades that I have tried that technique with before have either shattered or shook for five minutes afterwards. _I'd expect nothing less from the strongest blades in the world. _I sheathe Zar'roc and sit infront of the cut up boulder. _It's been so hectic lately, it would be nice to meditate. _

For the next couple of hours, I sit in the clearing with my mind open around me. I watch the life around me, taking note of new animals I'd never seen before and watching their habits. _I remember when I used to do this with my mom when we arrived at a new place. _The familiarity of the situation made me happy. I guess it's nice to keep habits. I make a mental promise to myself that I would do this on as many new islands as possible so I can both learn and train my mind into the sharp tool that my mothers was.

After my meditation, I head back to the ship feeling satisfied. I was the first one back to the ship and I found Zoro training on the deck. He watched me as I walked onto the deck and I smiled brightly at him, _I feel so happy. _He looked so shocked he almost dropped his weights. I pick my book back up from where I left it and carry on reading. I feel his eyes bore into me until he goes back to training.

The rest of the crew return shortly after. Luffy seems kinda sad and he keeps mumbling about there being no monsters. "Rena-swann, I'm glad you're okay," Sanji called as he climbed back on board. Everyone went back to their normal business, being noisy.

Just then, a giant bear came charging out of the forest right at the sunny, looking like it might do some damage. Before anyone else had the chance to react, I leap up, moving at lightning fast speed and drawing my sword as I move, I charge the bear. I cut it up before it even realises I was there. It's lifeless body falls to the floor with a large thump and a gust of air that blows my hair back. "Luffy, Sanji, I killed us some lunch," I call.

"Wow, Rena that was fast," Usopp comments, leaning out from the rail. His head is then squished down and he falls off the ship as Luffy uses his head as a stepping stone to run towards me. Luffy claps and laughs in celebration and tells Sanji to start cooking. I slowly walk back to the ship, putting Zar'roc back in its place.

Zoro gave me a weird look that I couldn't quite understand as I climbed back onto the ship. I slid Zar'roc off my back and walked back to my room, placing it against the wall I look out of the window. I lean against the wall next to it, looking out over the vast expanse of blue. _Dad used to look out of the window with me and make shapes in the clouds. _I don't know why I'm thinking of my parents so much today.

I hear the door open behind me, "oi, are you okay? you're acting funny." The low, rough voice could only belong to one person.

"I'm fine Zoro," I say, not bothering to turn to face him and continuing to stare out of the window.

"Are you sure?" he crosses the room to me and I feel his hand reach the small of my back.

"I'm positive, I think I'm actually.. happy," I turn and smile at him. His face softens.

"Good," he takes a step closer, "you know that's one of the first times you called me Zoro."

"Oh? I guess it is." He reaches his hand to my cheek and leans his head closer. His lips meet mine, more gently than previous times. I move closer, placing my hand against his chest. He gets a bit rougher, grips me tighter and asks for entrance into my mouth. I let him in, my hand now gripping his dark green coat tightly.

"Zoro, Rena, where are you? We're about to eat the bear!" Luffy shouts from deck. I pull back, releasing my grip and looking at him. He looks down on me with a look I've never seen before. It's not anger, or annoyance, or even that hunger I saw in his eyes the first time he kissed me. It's softer than that, kind of like the look he gives to sake.

"Come on then, Roronoa," I say smiling at him before walking past him out onto the deck to enjoy some fresh bear.

~Zoro~

Before I realise it she's gone. There's only empty space in front of me now. _God damn them all for interfering. _I head out on deck and see Sanji fawning over her. _Damn shitty cook, he'd better not touch her. _I grab some food and sit on the other side of the deck, glaring at them.

I don't know what point it was that I decided that I actually like her but I did. _Tell her,_ a small part of me whispers._ NO I CAN'T. _It's like I'm constantly at war with myself, debating internally. Whenever we're talking the debate seems to stop and I let my curiosity and instincts take over. I still felt like there was so much I didn't know about her, I constantly want to be with her. I want to talk to her, I want to kiss her.

_Stop being distracted. Do something about it or don't, but don't get distracted from your training. _I have to constantly remind myself to focus or to drag myself away from her to train. I can't concentrate as much when she's around. Maybe I'll tell her, one day..maybe.

* * *

**This is a bit of a long one ^.^ anyway I hope the whole alcohol thing from last chapter was clear here. Please review and follow and all that fun stuff. **


	15. Chapter 15- Spinning Moonbeams

Chapter 15- spinning moonbeams

~Rena~

In the afternoon, Luffy decided to go look for more bears and different things he could eat so that we could have a banquet tonight. I stayed on the ship with Robin and Chopper. I brought my big, old book full of the ancient language out onto the deck and sat down a little further away from where Robin and Chopper were playing a game. I learn and remember words from the ancient language, crafting spells that might come in handy. I look through books written purely in the ancient language, trying to figure out what words might mean by looking at the other words in the sentence.

All these books were my mothers that she brought with her onto the pirate ship from her home in the elf kingdom, and of course in the first seven years of my life she taught me the ancient language. But there was only so much learning you could do in seven years, and I always found it painful to pick these books back up. It feels different now, it wasn't painful but it left a dull ache in my heart. I want to learn the new words now, so that I can support Luffy and the rest of the crew.

After a couple of hours my head starts to hurt and I put the books away. After getting a drink from the kitchen, I start to practise the spell I will need when I'm making the Faelnirv tonight. I have to spin moonbeams, I don't really know what that means exactly, I've never made it personally before but I have looked at it as part of my studies with my mom. I recite the spell over and over in my head, making sure I know the words and the pronunciations correctly. Any mistakes and all my work would be ruined, and who knows what might happen to it.

Luffy charges back in with a wide range of animals. I feel eyes looking at me and turn around. Who would have guessed, Zoro. I bet no one was expecting that. Looking over him I noticed he had gained a scratch on his cheek, not deep but it was bleeding profusely. I walk towards him. "One of them got you huh?" He nodded, a slight flare of annoyance flashing in his eyes. I place two fingers on his cheekbones, just above where the scratch is. His eyes wide and wary and confused as he looks at me. "Waise heil." I feel the magic flow through me and he flinched as he skin healed. I wipe off the blood with my thumb and smile up at him. He smiles back at me.

Conscious of the eyes that watched the exchange I turn and head back towards where the others were. "YOSH LET'S START THE BANQUET!" luffy shouts. I'm handed a tankard of sake. "KANPAI" we shout as we smash our mugs together.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a fat Luffy and a fat Usopp are passed out on the deck. Robin, Nami, Chopper and Sanji went to bed. Franky's passed out by the door on his way to bed and Brook is ominously singing as he leaves. Only Zoro and me remain on deck. Zoro had drunk a lot and was a bit tispy but not too bad. I had watched what I drank tonight, knowing I have things to do later.

Some how, I end up sat in Zoro's lap, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I lean back against his chest and he nuzzles his face into my hair. His breath raises the hairs on the back of my neck. I feel lips tug at my earlobe and I take a sharp breath in. "you're so beautiful," he whispers into my ear. I turn to face him and his lips attack mine. His kiss is messy and tastes very strongly of sake. _Maybe he's drunker than I thought he was. _

I pull back and detach myself from his arm. He looks up at me, almost pouting. I chuckle, bend down and kiss his head, "go to sleep, Zoro." I walk back to my room, I'm a little tired but I can at least get some of this done. I set everything up and start saying the spell. I feel the magic in my body, the energy leaving me and altering my environment. I close my eyes. After a few minutes I hear the door slide back, Zoro. But I don't stop, I just carry on going, I'm only midway through I can't stop now.

~Zoro~

I open the door to her room, _you have to talk to her. _She was still awake, but she was stood at the table with the jar of the alcohol she was making. She looked astonishingly beautiful, not like she doesn't everyday, but this time there was a glow about her. She was obviously casting a spell, her lips were moving quietly. The light from the moon that was coming through her open window was swirling together to form strings that floated around the room towards her, ending up in the jar.

I walk forward and sit on her bed, leaning back against the wall behind it. _I'll speak to her when she's done. _As I sit and watch the light dance around the room, illuminating her face, all I can think of is how beautiful she is. My eyes start to drift shut, and before I know it I've fallen asleep.

~Rena~

Once the spell was complete and the spun moonbeams had mixed in with the elderberries, I was very tired. I open my eyelids halfway and see Zoro sleeping peacefully on my bed. _He's actually pretty adorable. _I use the table as support and drag myself to the bed, falling on it. I pull the covers over me and curl up against Zoro's side, resting my head on his chest as I give in to the exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16- Ringmar

Chapter 16- Ringmar

~Zoro~

I wake up to Luffy calling my name. _Wait this isn't my room, and there's something on me. _I look down and see Rena asleep on my chest. Memories of last night came back, she must have come to bed after I fell asleep. I stroke the hair back from her face. _Did she think I called her beautiful because I was drunk? _I didn't, she really is beautiful. "Zoooooooorrroooooo" Luffy calls.

I sigh and lift her head off my chest, placing it down on the pillow. _I need to tell her. _

~Rena~

I wake up to an empty bed. I knew he wouldn't wait for me to wake up, but I still feet disappointed that he isn't there. I head to the kitchen to get breakfast. All of the crew sit around the table eating. "Good morning Rena-san," Brook calls as he's the first to see me. They all welcome me and I sit down in the remaining free seat, next to Zoro. He winks at me as I sit down and I feel my cheeks flush.

"So we're leaving right after breakfast Rena," Usopp fills me in. I nod and smile.

"I hope the next island has more monsters and adventure," Luffy says through a mouth full of food. The crew discusses between themselves about what they think the next island will be like. Sanji and Zoro bicker between themselves as usual. _Never a dull moment, huh?_

After breakfast, I help raise the anchor. Nami complains about the needle of the log pose being too erratic for the next island but Luffy just laughs and says that its the reason why we're going. Zoro's up in the crows nest training and the rest of the crew are running around for some reason or another. I walk to my room and split the Faelnirv that I made last night into small bottles, one for each of my nakama and I write them each a little note and attach it to the bottle to explain what it is and how they should use it. I distribute one to each of their rooms apart from Luffy's and make a mental note to tell him face to face how to use it and not to waste it, knowing full well that even then he probably won't listen. Heading back out onto the deck and finding a quiet spot, I try to practice the Ringmar (a routine to improve flexibility) on the deck but quickly get bowled over by a charging Luffy.

"why don't you go and practise that in the crows nest," Robin suggests. I see no other option so I climb up the ladder and into the crows nest. Zoro was about to lift a large weight when I came in.

"What do you want?" He grunts. I fold my arms over my chest awkwardly.

"Mind if I train in here for a bit, I just got knocked down by Luffy out there?" He nods slightly and grunts in acknowledgement.

I stand in the corner, my back to him. I hear his weights clang and his deep breathing. I take a steadying breath trying to block everything out. I start the Ringmar, bending and contorting myself in the different patterns of the dance, getting lost in the movements…

~Zoro~

_Why does she have to come up here? God she's so distracting. _She positions herself in the corner as I pick up the weight, lifting it up and down. She starts bending herself in ways I didn't think were possible. _Holy fuck, if I thought she was distracting before... _I drop the weight, it narrowly misses my foot and I don't even bother trying to pick it up. I watch her dance with her eyes closed, I gulp, _Good thing I'm wearing a loose coat right now. _

I pick up the weight and put it back on its stand. I chose a slightly smaller weight that I'm used to and lift it easily, watching her dance. She dances like that for at least two hours, my eyes never leave her, lifting the weights become second nature. When she finally stops, I cough and pretend that I wasn't looking. I act like I'm focusing on the weight. She smiles and I put the weight down. As she moves towards the door I pick up speed, rushing up to her and grabbing her wrist.

She turns, surprised, and looks at me. Her questioning eyes scan my face and I place my other hand around her waist. She starts to get the picture, smirking and leaning up slightly. I mash my lips against hers, enjoying the flavour and the feel of her mouth. Her fingers run up through my hair. I let go of her wrist and use that hand to hold her neck, keeping her close to me.

After quite a while she pulls back, "you surprise me every time, Roronoa." I smile at her, pushing my hand through her hair. "Zoro…" I flinch, I love to hear her say my name, although she doesn't do it often. "You're cute, Roronoa." I tense, pulling my hand back away from her.

"I'm not cute," I yell at her, frowning deeply. She puts her hand on my cheek and giggles.

"Very cute," she laughs and she leaves quickly. _God damn her, I am not cute. And I still didn't talk to her, shit. I need to do something._

* * *

**Zoro really is too cute. ^.^ **


	17. Chapter 17- Punk Hazard

**This chapter turned out longer than expected. I hope this isn't too tedious I tried to make it interesting even though it follows the story line. I've split Punk Hazard into two long chapters. Also pen name changed due to personal preference and it is my characters name, purely because I like it **

* * *

Chapter 17- Punk Hazard

~Rena~

The next day there was a massive storm that made the waves rise like giant cliffs. The Sunny flew into the air as lightning struck. _Crap, this is terrifying. _Zoro, who was clinging to the ropes says, "Whats that?" I look into the distance.

"What? That's impossible," Nami calls. The island in front of us was literally on fire. No joke.

"Look the volcano's erupting," Luffy yells as we hear a massive explosion, "lets go to that island" he grins and points. _oh god, typical Luffy. _

"Wait a minute Luffy," Nami shouts, "Just as I thought, none of the needles point to that island."

"Let's go to that island," Luffy persists enthusiastically. Nami and Luffy bicker back and forth between each other.

The den den mushi starts… crying? _What on earth? _Luffy runs forward, "What's this? the den den mushi is crying! Hey what's wrong, do you have a stomachache?"

"Baka, that's an emergency signal," Sanji corrects him, "Somebody's calling for help." Luffy goes to answer.

"Wait! Over 50 percent of emergency signals are fake," Robin intervenes, "it could be a trap from the Navy. If the line is tapped, they could find out where we are." _Clank. _Luffy picks up the receiver and Usopp looks like he's about to die, which is a possibility.

"hello? My name is Monkey D Luffy! I'm going to become the King of the Pirates!" he answers. I can't help but chuckle at the way he answers the phone.

"HELP ME!" the den den mushi wails, "it's cold… is this the boss?"

"Nope I'm not the boss. Is it cold there?" _tsch talking about the weather on an emergency signal. _

"My nakama are getting cut one after the other! The Samurai are going to kill us!"

"Samurai?" Zoro questions, suddenly taking an interest.

"Hey where are you? What's your name?" Luffy shouts.

"Somebody please help me, I'm on.. PUNK HAZARD!" The den den mushi screams loudly and turns off.

"HE GOT KILLED!" Usopp and Chopper yell.

"I smell trouble," Luffy says holding his hand to his chin like he's deep in thought.

"HE GOT KILLED OF COURSE THERE'S TROUBLE!" Usopp and Chopper yell at him.

"Maybe he was acting and it's a trap," Robin points out. Brook pulls out a guitar. _What the hell where did that come from. _

"Speaking of Samurai, Brook... " Zoro starts. _Samurai, thats all he heard right? _

"Yes what you think is right, that's the name of swordsmen from the wano Kingdom." Brook starts to explain about the Wano Kingdom and how infamous the Samurai are. Zoro's hand tightens on his sword.

"But he said Punk Hazard, is that the island of fire right there?" Franky pipes in.

"If he was using a baby den den mushi that's about as far as the signal would reach," Robin confirms.

"YOSH! Let's go help that guy!" Luffy cheers. Nami, Usopp and Chopper try to convince him to change his mind. _You should know that's no use now,_ I think to myself.

"And who's going on the island?" Sanji asks, "we shouldn't all go."

"Franky I need the mini Merry," Luffy commands.

"Wait are you going to go by yourself?" Nami interrupts.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"yes I do. If we let you go by yourself, you'll disappear without telling us."

"Okay, he needs some company, but not the random belly warmer guy," Sanji agrees.

"What do you mean by that? I'll cut you, kinky cook," Zoro yells at him. _They'll never stop. _

"I'll go with him," Franky offers.

"Hey maybe we'll pass on this one, Is it okay?" Usopp stammers, trembling.

"I have no choice," nami says offering us straws.

"What a pain, I'll go even if I lose," Zoro mumbles. I roll my eyes, _he's definitely interested in that samurai_.

"Zoro, if I'm picked go instead of me," Chopper cries. I pick a straw as Usopp starts making a speech about luck or something. He got a red tipped straw in the end anyway, baka.

"Alright, his companions are, Zoro, Robin and Usopp," Sanji organises. Usopp tries to beg someone to take his place. Sanji packs them bento and they set off in the Mini merry onto the island, with the help of Nami to get over the flames.

* * *

I woke up in a grey room surrounded by the others, sitting up I hold my head. _Where am I? huh? _Behind me Sanji tried to kick the steel door open. Franky woke up, "Sanji, what are you messing around with?"

"Oh, you're up. And you too Rena-san."

"Can't you see," Nami says sadly from next to me.

"Oh no Franky, we're locked up," Chopper yells, flapping his arms around.

"Hey what is this place? Where are we?" Franky shouts.

"Someone must have used sleeping gas," I say, stretching, "and took us while we were asleep."

"The ship, was in fact filled with gas. I'm sorry, I wish I had noticed it sooner," Sanji confirms my suspicions. _So who took us._

Franky stands up and looks around, "what should we do?"

"Are they going to sell us? Are they abducting humans?" Chopper frets. I hug him and reassure him that we're going to be alright.

"But if they took us off the ship, where's Brook?" Franky points out.

"i don't know, there was only the four of us in here," Nami says dejectedly from her place curled up on the floor.

"He's a skeleton, they probably thought he was already dead," I say.

"you guys," A voice says. _What where is it coming from? _

"Did someone say something?" Nami asks, confused.

"No, it wasn't us," Franky confirms my thoughts. _There's someone else here with us. _The room seems empty, where could they be.

"Do you guys like puzzles?" The voice asks. Then I notice the pieces on the floor.

"Was it this thing that just talked? What is it?" Chopper asks as he investigates it.

"Don't call me an it" it replies. The parts tell us how they are all parts of his face. _No, it can't be. _The others argue over which round around the pieces of face are rearranged. _There's only one person who can do this. I really hope I don't see him again, that would be really awkward. If he really is here on this island, I hope he doesn't know I'm here and that I joined the straw hats. It could be bad if he found out. Law. _

Once the others had freaked out a little over the fact that a severed head could talk, and aforementioned head had calmed them down and explained things a little with a few detours here and there, Franky uses his 'radical beam' to break the door down. Sanji decides to go back and bring the severed head of the samurai with us, much to his distress.

We run down the corridor and burst through the door, only to find… children? Giant children. Giant Children in a giant room with giant toys. The things on this island only seem to get stranger.

"who are these kids?" Sanji asks.

"Is this the island's daycare or something?" Nami suggests.

"They're so big, but are they giants?" Franky questions, "did we come to an island of giants?"

"But there are not so big ones too."

"Yeah and the people in the yellow suits were normal sized too," I say, frowning.

"Hey who are you?" one of the giant children asks.

"I don't recognise any of them. Oh you must be the people who got frozen, did you escape?" Another asks.

"What is she talking about," Sanji mutters.

"the mystery of this island deepens," Franky says like he's narrating some kind of story.

"IS THAT A ROBOT?" the kids shriek. They charge forwards screaming about Franky being a robot. Sanji gets trampled in the rush. Franky entertains the kids with his robotness. And the girls fawn over Chopper thinking that he's a stuffed toy. one normal sized kid walks over to Sanji, "Spiral eyebrows," they say and they start laughing as Sanji flips out. More kids gather around him, joining in the laughter. I chuckle as I recognise some of the insults that Zoro uses.

"Hey somebody listen to me" Nami shouts. I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they don't pay attention to her.

"Hey children," the severed samurai head shouts. The children are instantly silent and they back away from him, "Do you know a child named Momonosuke?" They scream and run away crying from him.

"Hey kids, tell me about this facility…" Sanji shouts after them as they run away.

"WAIT" the severed head screams.

"You fool shut up! We can't get any information out of them!" Sanji scolds.

"You're scaring them," Nami says raising a fist.

I hear footsteps from behind, "they're coming!" I warn them.

"Let's run to the back," Franky says, picking Chopper up off the floor. The severed head sacred the children away again and Nami hits him and starts arguing with him. Two of the giant children start to run after us.

"Hey robot-san, did you come from outside the island?" the blonde kid asks as they catch up to us.

"Yes of course, I'm a Cyborg, little guy…"

"Do you have a ship," The kid interrupts.

"Oh yeah, our ship the Sunny is the best…"

"Then help us," The kid interrupts again. _help you? _"Help us! Please!"

"Why is he saying that?" Sanji grumbles.

"One-chan," the little girl says running alongside of Nami. "You have to help us, please!" nami stops and turns around.

"Nami-san don't stop," Sanji calls back.

"Take us out of here! Please!" They all say gathering around her. I stop too. _These kids… they're asking for our help… are we really going to leave them? _

"Nami-san, Rena-chan, let's go," Sanji says, stopping to call back to us. Nami starts running again, and I watch the kids look longingly after her.

"We're not sick anymore! We're all fine now!" they say meekly, starting to give up. Nami runs past me, and I follow her, looking back at them.

"Sick? What kind of sickness?" Chopper wonders from Franky's shoulder.

The people in their yellow suits file into the room, telling the children lies about how we're the bad guys. "WAIT I WANT TO GO HOME!" the kids start shouting. I nearly stop.

"I'm sorry, I have to run now," Nami says.

"We have to take them with us," Chopper says.

"Don't be crazy, we don't know how to get out of here ourselves," Franky rejects the idea, "there's no way we can take that many kids." The kids stop running after us.

"Then, come back later and help us!" one of the kids screams while crying. Me and Nami stop. "I knew, even if I've never been out of this building. There's nothing on this island right? There's no city, there is no one else? That's why nobody comes to help us! I want to see my mother and father again!" There's a feeling in my chest, like my heart being squeezed, I turn and face them, watching the tears fall. _If your parents are alive, the child should be with them if they want to be. One day, they aren't going to be there for them to go home to and they'll regret not being able to spend more time with them, not being able to help them. _

"Nami," I whisper. She looks at me and I know we both feel the same, we want to help these kids. At the same time we both say, "Let's help these children."

"What are you saying, Nami-san, Rena-chan. We don't even know if they need saving," Sanji objects. "they said they are sick, this could be a just met them and we don't know what's going on here."

"I understand what you're saying, but… you can't turn your back on a crying child asking for help," Nami shouts.

The yellow suited people come and threaten to shoot at the kids. Me and Nami start running forwards trying to stop them. Sanji creates a great pillar of fire as he heats up his leg. We all start fighting, following Sanji's lead. I flip and kick and punch my way through the yellow suited people, knocking them out. I sigh as I realise that I left Zar'roc back on the Sunny.

"Chopper, you go ahead with Nami-san and Rena-chan. Hey brats, follow the two beautiful ladies and the tanuki. I will fight our pursuers." Sanji starts a whole speech about Nami being kind to kids. We head off, leading the kids away from the men in the yellow costumes. Franky stays behind to help Sanji.

We run down the corridor until we got to a locked door. Chopper uses one of his kung fu moves to smash it open. The children all applauded and praised him, saying how cool he is. The room we were about to go in is freezing.

We start to run through the dark corridor, seeing a door at the other end, but the children refuse to move. We realise why. There a people frozen into the walls made of ice. Giant gruesome faces glare out of the ice walls. _I can see why the kids don't want to come. _Nami and Chopper start running away through the corridor, forcing the kids to come through as they don't want to be left behind. I run with them, wanting to get out of this creepy place.

We carry on running, going faster when we see a doorway. _Shit, I know the feeling of that person. What are you doing here, Trafalgar Law? _I duck out of the way behind a pillar, hiding from view. _What do I do what do I do?_ Franky and Sanji come up behind us, the kids go mad for his robot wheels. I remain ducked behind the pillar. _Shit shit shit. _

They realise that Law and the navy are outside and run back inside to look for another exit. I join them as they run past me. _Phew that was a close call. At least I know they aren't friendly with Law, maybe I'll get away without seeing him again after all. _

_Room. _I hear him shout. _Shit not this, he can tell what's in his room. _I leap out of the way, only narrowly avoiding his devil fruit. He switches the others between their bodies. Nami becomes Franky, Chopper becomes Sanji, Franky becomes Chopper, and Sanji becomes Nami. We carry on going and find a backdoor. "We made it out the backdoor, but what should we do now?" Nami asks from Franky's body.

"Even with this strange transformation, we have to keep running for now," Chopper-Sanji yells, coughing a little.

"What's going on? It's SUPER confusing," Franky-Chopper calls out. The kids start calling that they're cold.

"Hey, have you seen what the kids are wearing, we need to get them out of this weather," I tell the others. Sanji-Nami goes on a perverted rant from the front of the group. One of the kids falls and we stop running. "I'm cold," the kid wails. We gather behind the lab, the children huddling together for warmth.

"What should we do, the kids can't take it anymore," Chopper-Sanji says.

"Right lets remove this fur and…" Franky-Chopper suggests.

"No! It's my body!"

"But I don't think we can find any warm coats around here."

"on top of that, I need a camera and a mirror! And a shower would be nice!" Sanji-Nami shouts pervertedly.

"Shut up or I'll tie you up!" Nami-Franky threatens.

"Since it's come to this," the severed head shouts, "you people, I need you to put a leaf on your heads." After some arguing, we do as he says and put rocks on our head. He frowns, and concentrates for a moment. "POOF" he shouts and suddenly we all have coats. _Devil fruit?_The children gather round and thank him.

"THERE YOU ARE GUYS!" Luffy calls. They seem to be sat on a person with… crocodile legs? I see Zoro sat on the back wearing a grey coat that looked very attractive. Chopper-Sanji starts jumping around glad to see them, that looks so weird in Sanji's body. Luffy and the others certainly seem _confused _by their behaviour, not knowing that they all switched bodies.

We camp out in an abandoned building. I drift towards Zoro and sit down next to him. We explain the situation to the others. The severed head attaches himself onto his legs which Luffy had brought with him. Luffy seems shocked by the fact that Law is a Warlord. _tra-guy? I can't tell if that's a friendly thing to call him or not… I sure hope they aren't friendly. _

After a long winded conversation, Usopp made them little faces to show who they are inside. "Oi, not like I'm complaining but why didn't he get you, Rena?" Usopp asks.

"I ducked out of his 'room'," I reply, they look kind of shocked that I knew what it was, "me and Law, we've met before." They take my answer and don't ask any more questions but I feel Zoro's curious stare at the side of my face. _i don't want him to know, I don't want him to know. _

We listen to Brownbeard's story. Luffy and Zoro asks him questions. he tells us about the history of the island and how the master and Law had helped him. _That doesn't exactly sound like law, what's he up to? _ The samurai ducked out while we were listening to the history of the island. Sanji-Nami and Brook decide to go after him and Nami-Franky makes Zoro go with them. _Sigh, he's leaving again. I hope he gets back okay. _

Chopper decides to look into their illness and I decide to play with some of the children. _They remind me of my family. Nozomi, Moriko, sayuri, Tsubasa, Kazue I hope you're alright, I'll call you when this is done. Do you miss me? _Once the children start to settle down, I listen to the others discuss our next move.

I notice some of the children start acting strange and walk over to investigate. The child screams and holds their head, "Chopper do you have any results yet?" I turn to face him, and then i notice the look on his face. _Something's wrong. _Chopper gives us the news, they've been drugged. He's angry, we all are. That someone could do something this cruel, its disgusting.

The kids start to go mad, wanting that fricking candy. They start getting violent. They're powerful, for kids, I guess it must come from them being giant. "Synd is not a giant," another kid calls as Franky offers the same conclusion I did, "when we arrived at this island we were all normal sized." _What? Could this mean he made them giants? _

More and more kids start acting violent. "MALTHINAE" I shout, forming bonds around the children to hold them still. They fight against me with all their strength, I won't be able to last long it will take too much energy. "Quick! I can't hold them much longer!" Usopp runs forward with his slingshot, "Special attack! Sleep star!" He fires sleeping gas around them. When the blue-tinted fog clears the children are sleeping peacefully.

Nami, Chopper and me all beg Luffy to let us help them. he suggests we go and see the master. Chopper wants to stay behind, "I really can't stomach what the master is doing and I want to kick his ass. But I can't leave these kids here, I have to look after them." We tie up the big children to stop them going wild. Luffy, usopp, Robin and Franky-chopper leave to go talk to the master, while the three of us stay here.

"I wonder how far Zoro went," Nami says. _Oh God I bet he's lost. He's probably gone off by himself and found trouble, he'd better be okay that baka. _

"he's with Sanji and Brook so I don't think he's lost in the snow capped mountains," Chopper says soothingly. _I don't know I wouldn't be surprised. _The ground shakes and rocks fall from the ceiling. There are more explosion sounds and more rocks fall. I take shelter to the side. "If it collapses the kids are... "

"Luffy! Everybody! Come back!" Nami calls in desperation.

"There's no time we have to handle this on our own," Chopper says. I nod standing next to him.

"he's right, we don't have time to rely on the others, let's do this," I say determinedly.

Chopper crawls up and out onto the roof, "Nobody's out there!" _Wrong, I can sense someone. No two people. Two incredibly large people. _

"They're coming!" I warn them, and more explosions happen. "Skoliro!" I shelter me and Nami from the falling rocks. Brownbeard mumbles to himself.

"Hey brown guy! You know something don't you?" Nami demands, "who is it? You'd better say or you'll get this!" Nami tries to get the beam to work, but with no success.

"It's no use looking for them because they'll never show themselves," Brownbeard says mysteriously, "we don't even know their faces. They'll carry out an assassination at any cost in exchange for their reward." He goes on a little rant, giving us all the information he has about them. _idiot, is everyone an idiot? why would you just cough that up. _

A giant gun is held up to his head by a giant, furry, white creature. _This must be them. _"You're brownbeard aren't you, your name is also on our kill list," he says ominously. Brownbeard makes conversation with him, still not believing that the people he works for would betray him so easily. _Poor guy, he looked up to that master fella. _The furry giant holds up a den den mushi and a voice confirms what the assassin said, that voice was apparently the master. _he sounds like a creep too. _

The giant fires the gun in Brownbeards face. _Ouch. _Once, twice, three times. he keeps going_. _Another giant monster thing lands on the roof. Brownbeard falls to the floor with a loud thump. A giant hand reaches in and grabs for Nami. They took her with them. I try and pry their fingers away from her, but just end up falling as they lift her up.

Luffy and the others come back and we explain what happened. Luffy runs after them to get Nami-Franky back, Franky goes with him with a rumble ball, transforming into a giant monster that he seems unable to control. I walk back into the old, falling down lab, _I give up with these idiots._

* * *

**Thank you all for following/favouriting and for all the reviews **

**I don't remember if I said I'd answer reviews at the top or the bottom but today they're here**

**SacredArcheress: Thank you :) I'm so happy someone else sees Zoro's cuteness. ^.^**

**dragonwarrior316: Thank you so much and there are lemons coming up (yes plural)! **


	18. Chapter 18- Ceasar Clown

Chapter 18- Ceasar Clown and the experiment

~rena~

After a short while, Luffy returns with Nami, a broken Franky and… Law. _oh God oh God well there's no hiding now he's already seen me. Oh great a pirate alliance I wonder how well that's going to go. This really is my unlucky day. They're all going to find out… _

I have to admit, it was funny to see Law's reaction to the crew and their silliness. He looked so shocked and he started sweating, I couldn't help but chuckle. Law put chopper and franky back in their own bodies, but without Sanji, Nami was left being in another persons body. I do feel sorry for her. I sit and watch Law and the others talk about the children, he hasn't said anything to me yet… but he's not one who's likely to forget what we did… _He'd better not ruin things for me, or I'll kill him. _

Law decides to take Chopper with him to look into Caesar's research… but when Usopp ties Chopper to Law's head, I can't hold it in anymore. I was trying to blend into the background, but I can't help dying of laughter. He glares at me but I don't stop. He snaps and ties Chopper to his sword instead. _Awwh why did you ruin our fun. _he explains the plan before he leaves. Luffy says he's come up with a very good idea. _Oh no I know what kind of good ideas he has. _

Luffy inflates himself and flies over to the lab, _I wonder how we're going to land… badly probably. _Robin produces wings and I jump off before we reach the ground. Luffy and Franky smash into a ship. Robin lands beside me. Luffy shouts out our plan, _fabulous. _We seem to be in the middle of some of the Navy fighting some centaurs. The centaurs start to attack us after Luffy yells about kidnapping their precious master. Franky intervenes, but the navy start to attack us as well. Robin uses her devil fruit to get rid of them. I join in, taking down marines and centaurs alike.

We're confronted by Smoker and Tashigi, who seem to have been victims of Law. Franky uses his beam to get into the lab, while some pinkish goop falls from the sky. _What the hell is happening? _Some of the navy try attacking it with swords and bullets, but that only seems to make it release something… gas? All the parts of the goop merge into one another to form a large goop thing. It seems to be alive, and has a face as well, or rather glowing yellow eyes.

The navy uses lots of techniques to try and get rid of it, the last one being fire which causes it to explode. _idiots, they're all idiots. Don't they know that gas is flammable? _More goop starts to fall from the sky. just then, a weird kind of laugh echoes around us, "Surororoorororororo." I look up to see a pale man with purple hair and purple lips, bright yellow eyes and clothes that seem to move. "Good boy, I'm sorry that I locked you up for three years," He says.

Some of the centaurs call out to him, 'master.' _So this is caesar clown huh? creepy. _He laughs some more, yellow eyes wide and a broad smile that makes me shiver. Luffy calls out, "you are the master aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed. Everyone from the straw-hat pirates and the Navy G5! Behold the greatest scientist in the world! Master Caesar Clown! Just wait a few moments. Since he's weak to water, he's flinging pieces of himself over little by little in order to cross the lake. When all of his pieces reach this side, you will all experience it! The chemical weapon explosion that happened four years ago on Punk Hazard! A world of death which no one can survive! And you will learn just how powerful my weapon is, that it can destroy an island. And that the greatest scientist in the world is me Caesar clown!"

_Well he talks big. _Luffy flies towards him and wraps his stretchy arms around him, "Caught you!" We fight to stop the masters subordinates from attacking Luffy. I flip over the enemy, attack from behind with the dagger that I keep tucked away somewhere safe.

"Don't get carried away!" Caesar says angrily. Luffy tries to attack him with a headbutt, but Caesar wraps his neck in gas. Luffy holds his breath. "How long can you hold your breath for? Just breath deeply and drop dead!" Luffy twitches. He breathes in, not just a bit either. He breathes in all of the gas. _LUFFY! _He twitches from the gas, before it shoots out from his ears. _WHAT? _

"Poisons don't work so well on me now I guess" he says with his innocent face on. "Thanks to Magellan."

"MAGELLAN? That venomous fool from impel down? I'm not like that pathetic paramecia eater!" Caesar yells. Luffy attacks him with his feet and he flies into the ground.

Caesar stands back up, looking angrier than before. _Hmm Luffy could be in some trouble. _Luffy attacks again, at the same time that Caesar does. There's a massive explosion and I have to hold my arms over my head to stay upright from the wind of the impact. Luffy's body falls from the air.

"Now I'm going to finish you off, smilies wake up!" _smilies? _The goops that fell from the sky stand up. "Smilies, cling on to straw hat." The smilies jump into the air, covering luffy's body completely. Caesar uses the same thing to explode the goop covering him. _NO. _"Straw hats gone" Caesar's subordinates cheer.

Caesar goes on a victory speech about how you shouldn't mess with him or something or another. "Oh, that was close." I hear Luffy's voice. _He survived! _Luffy stands behind Caesar, and prepares another attack. His stamp sends Caesar flying back. Having knocked Caesar out we look for something to put him in, _damn annoying logia eaters. _The Navy try and take him from us, Luffy laughs. Suddenly he stops, sweat forming on his brow, his eyes wide. He holds up one hand. _What's going on? _He falls backwards. _Luffy?! _

We run forward to save Luffy. Me and Franky plan on causing a distraction while Robin grabs him. Franky fires his beam, but caesar jumps out of the way. Robin flies away with Luffy. She suddenly drops down, both her and Luffy becoming unconscious. "NO" I scream running forward. The breath suddenly leaves me, I feel like there's no air around me and I'm suffocating. That's the last thing I remember before the world went black.

* * *

I wake up in a cage, my body slumped against someone. I slowly draw my eyes open, _shit no!_ I push myself back to the other side of the cage. _I was leaning against Law! _He smirks at me but before he can say anything, Luffy groans and wakes up. "You awake?" Law asks.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy mumbles sleepily.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"It looks like we were all captured," Robin says from the corner. _She made me jump, how long has she been awake for? _

"Oh we're in a cell, when did that happen?" Luffy remarks. "Oh you're here too smokey." Tashigi-Smoker rattles against her chains.

"It's no use. That's a sea prism stone chain," Law chided.

"you're awake huh?" A bird-woman states as she enters the room.

"What is she?" Luffy comments rudely.

"You all look better than I thought," conceded another man.

"What? You're…." Tashigi starts, _she knows him? _

"You're the head of G5, why the hell are you here? Vergo!" barks smoker.

"All the shutters are closed," announced the den den mushi the bird-woman was using.

"Sounds like they're moving ahead with preparations. Poor Navy soldiers," she croons.

"What is caesar up to?" asks Vergo.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but he woke his pet smiley up so I think he's planning on doing a big experiment. Looks like it's going to be a very dangerous one. By the way, Vergo, did you eat a hamburger this morning?"

"How did you know, its my favourite."

"There's still a piece stuck beside your mouth."

"I would like to see the experiment before I go," he munches on his leftover hamburger, "everyone outside will die?"

"Probably, but you will be safe in here."

"Hey Vergo," Smoker interrupts, "They're all Navy soldiers of G5 outside! Your subordinates! Are you going to leave them to die?"

"Yeah, I think so," Vergo told him without a sign of remorse.

"What did he just say?" tashigi asks in disbelief.

I zone out of the conversation, its just the navy having a dispute with a double agent. I perk up when Law tells them about Doflamingo. He had already told me about him once… a year ago when we met. I kept it to myself like he told me to, I'm not really interested in that kind of politics double agent underground system thing anyway.

"Doflamingo… don't know who that is," Luffy says. _typical. _

"Didn't you meet him at Navy HQ?" Smoker questions.

"At Navy HQ?" Luffy ponders for a moment, "Oh back then! That bird guy huh?"

"You shouldn't take him lightly," Law scolds.

"Also rumour has it, that after that show down at marineford, he also attacked Moriah," Tashigi interjects.

Caesar returns to the lab and after some teasing of Law and smoker, starts the broadcast for his experiment. We watch as a giant candy on the screen with some tiny people working around it. Caesar fakes being worried for his subordinates when their mode of transport fails. He has them take off their protective suits and run for the laboratory. A huge version of the gloop from before enters the screen. Caesar tells it to wait, but it eats the giant candy anyway. Some kind of reaction happens to the gloop, and it starts to melt. The pink gloop turns purple and melts into gas.

The gas spreads out, moving fast across the land towards the people manically running away. The people it touches turned into what looks like stone. I gasp, _where's Zoro? _ I watch as the gas speeds across the land. I notice four people running away from it, its nearly upon them. I look closely at them. _No. _

"Oh its my crew! They're being chased by the smoke!" Luffy confirms my fears. _No Zoro! Everyone, you can't! _I grip the bars of the cage we're in. Luffy shouts about the smoke being bad.. but quickly falls to the floor, exhausted from the Kairoseki.

"Oh they're your friends, straw hat?" Caesar asks, almost innocently. "As I'd expect from the great Straw Hat Pirates, they're quite tough. But they're just seconds away from being killed by the gas."

The cage starts to shake and part of the wall falls away. the cage falls back and I'm thrown into Luffy. The cage is lowered outside. The gas is getting closer and closer. _Shit! _

"We don't have time to dawdle here, the plan hasn't changed. Make sure you don't mess up from here on out. It's time for our counterattack," Law says ominously. He locks eyes with me, "you know what to do." I smirk, he's right there's not use sitting here, and I'm the only one in full use of my powers.

I stand, take a deep breath in and focus my mind, _its no use worrying about Zoro and the others when I'm in trouble myself. Lets get out of here and you might see him soon. _I focus on the Navy ship, _I know what he wants me to do. _"Brisingr!" I shout, feeling the energy course around my body and the magic flow through my veins as the Navy ship sets on fire. We cough from the smoke.

"Well then," Law murmurs as he pulls the chain off, "now that we're not being picked up by Caesar's den den mushi, they're not going to find out for a while."

"How did you free yourself from the Kairoseki?" Luffy asks, amazed.

"Well mine was just an ordinary chain from the beginning so I easily untied myself with my power. Do you know how many months I've been here? Just in case of emergency, I put a number of regular chains everywhere in the laboratory. So I could avoid Kairoseki if I got caught by accident." Law gets his sword and cuts us free from our chains.

Luffy starts cheering and jumping around the place as Law focuses on Tashigi and Smoker. He switches them back into their normal bodies, and after some bargaining, frees them too. Luffy stretches the mesh of the cage and jumps out. Law looks like he wants to kill him. Franky goes off the protect the Sunny. Law uses his powers to teleport us inside the lab. We open the door for the G5 soldiers. Law closes the shutter again, _no wait what about the others. _

The shutter closes. Two large cuts appear in the shutter, one red fire, one blue. Brownbeard and the rest of the crew charge in. _YES. _I lean over the railing, looking for Zoro. I smile and breath a sigh of relief, he looks up and smirks at us. "WE'RE ALL BACK TOGETHER" Luffy shouts. The Navy scream and run to plug up the hole that they just caused.

We all relax when the whole is filled and the gas doesn't seem to break through. The others catch their breath after all the running they did. Brook uses his power to leave his body and check outside as a spirit.

"How was it Brook?" Usopp asks as Brook returns to his body.

"It was like the land of the dead," concludes mysteriously, "when I think of what would have happened if we couldn't plug the hole, it terrifies me." The 'thuggish' G5 soldiers look terrified, once they recover a little they try to arrest us. Law tells Smoker and Tashigi to stay out of our way, and surprisingly they agree straight away.

Nami starts begging Law to switch their bodies back while Sanji tells him not to. Law looks like he's about to give up on living, _I bet he regrets his alliance with us already. _Once they switch back and fight between each other some more, Law shouts, "Everybody here, listen up! Now outside of this laboratory is filled with poisonous gas, but there is one passage that can take you directly to the sea, bypassing the air outside." He continues to explain how we have to get to some R building or something. _Look at him up there, acting like he's high and mighty, ordering everyone around. although… I guess he is the only one who knows what they're doing. _

The Navy sends their soldiers to look for the children and take them to the passage R-66.

"Everyone, lets split up and look for the children and take them to the passage," Nami calls. They all run off. Kinemon goes to look for Momonosuke, and Luffy goes looking for Caesar.

Following Luffy's orders, Robin uses her wings to fly us down onto Brownbeard's back with the others, heading for the gate thats rapidly closing. Usopp and Sanji greet us. The wall of block A is blown down, a gaping hole allowing the gas in. _Shit. _The gas catches up to the soldiers of G5 rapidly, taking some of them down. Brownbeard jumps and we fly (literally) through the closing door. Only some of the G5 soldiers got through the gate, the rest made sure that their captain got through first. Tashigi sobs after losing her crew.

We start to move again, riding on Browbeard's back. Zoro stands next to me, his arms folded. He doesn't look at me or acknowledge my existence, he just stands close. "Hey go faster," Zoro demands to brownbeard.

"You guys, when did all of you get on?" Brownbeard asks, "Now its too heavy even for me."

"I'm sorry, but you have to hold on." _Zoro, _I can't tell if he's being caring or cold. "We have no choice."

"What? Is there a compelling reason?"

"Yeah we are too tired and don't want to run." I shove Zoro and he glares at me. I go to get off and run alongside him, _my body is built like an elf's so I'm faster and have more stamina, so I can do it. _Zoro grabs my wrist tight not letting me.

"Your name is Brownbeard isn't it?" Kinemon asks. "I'm sorry, but I want to rescue my son Momonosuke as soon as possible!"

"Rescue your son?" Brownbeard asks with sympathy.

"However since I ran a lot today, I just don't want to run anymore!"

"Get off you fools!"

"I'm pretty hot with my coat on," Zoro says shrugging it off. _You're pretty hot anyway, _I think to myself. Everyone takes their coats off and gets comfortable, much to Brownbeard's complaints. Sanji suddenly jumped off shouting something about a woman's tears. the dragon attacks us, spraying hot flames towards us. Zoro lays down on Brownbeards back, and tugs subtly at my waist so that I sit down next to him.

"That dragon is out of control it's dangerous!" Usopp screeches,

"he does look violent," Zoro smirks. _That devilish face, he shouldn't use it he makes me want to.._

"Brownbeard, run faster!" Nami's voice breaks through my day dream.

"this is the fastest I can run. Run by yourself if you don't like it!" Brownbeard retorts.

"He's coming!" screams usopp.

"The fire he breathes looks hot," comments Robin, cool as ever.

Nami and Usopp try and get Brook to deal with the dragon, who breathes fire that looks like it will hit us. "Skolir nosu fra brisingr," _shield us from the fire,_ I say calmly and the fire gets reflected back around my shield. The dragon keeps shooting flames everywhere.

"this dragon is more annoying than the big one." Zoro grumbles. While the others debate over who gets to kill the dragon, Nami catches it with thunder and Usopp fires some of his special seeds at it. Robin uses her power to hold the dragon in place, and Brook and Kinemon run forward to deal the last blow. Kinemon cut the flames from the dragon and they both delivered a finishing blow.

Once Kinemon and Brook were back on brownbeard, he ran up the stairs. Over the rails we spot the children and Chopper. Chopper had transformed into a monster and the kinds were attacking him. "Give us the candy!" they shout at him.

The children attack him again. Chopper takes the attacks and tries to stop them without hurting them. The kids bring Chopper to the ground, his face thumps against the floor. The children run past him into the biscuit room. Chopper shouts after them, unable to move.

We get off Brownbeard and start running, Nami picks up Chopper as we go past, who fills us in on what we missed. We enter the biscuit room and see the kids running towards Mocha. Robin holds them back with her powers. The children attack her hands, biting and hitting her. Some even crawl under her hands. They run towards Mocha.

Mocha runs but the other kids follow, desperate for the Candy. A strong wind blows and the room gets cold. the exit is sealed with something white and a melodious voice laughs, "you don't have to worry about anything." The Bird-woman! Mocha asks her for help, but Monet just tells her to share the candy.

The room get cold again and snow starts to fall. Robin tries to restrain the children while Brook and Usopp go to look for Kairoseki handcuffs. Kinemon leaves with them to search for Momonosuke. As Robin tried to hold the children back for a while, Monet used two giant needle like blades to stab her through the back. I take over trying to restrain the children, but they are so strong and fight against the magic until the point where it takes too much energy to try anymore.

Zoro stops Monet's attacks, "You guys, go stop those kids! She's a logia, I'll take care of her!" I walk up behind Zoro, _if I had Zar'roc with me this would be a better idea but I'm going to do it anyway. I don't want to leave him again. _

"Zoro, I want to stay and fight with you," I say quietly, he nods his head after a moment of consideration. Monet and Zoro clash, fighting fiercely with each other. _I really didn't think this through what am I supposed to do here._

The others run towards the exit after the children who are still chasing mocha. Monet disappears into snow. Zoro straightens up, looking around for her. Zoro charges towards Nami shouting, _he must have sensed her. _I follow slowly behind, looking for something that I can do to help. Monet rises up out of the snow and Zoro blocks the attack from hitting Nami.

Nami throws a heat ball at Monet who drops her needles and clutches her wing where Nami's attack hit. They start running again, Nami spinning her clima tact as a threat. Monet heals her wing, the melted snow reforming. She falls back in the snow again. The snow rises around the doorway. I step forward. the snow starts to gather around Nami's legs, there's nothing I can do about that, but I can break the barrier. "JIERDA!" I shout holding up my hand and the snow barrier that blocked the door disintegrates.

The snow continues to rise around Nami, I try and think of a logical way of breaking it without hurting her, but I don't know the right words. She forms into a giant snow monster with razor sharp teeth. I unsheathe the dagger I keep on me at all times, it's the only weapon I have right now. Robin uses her hana hana no mi to break apart the snow monster. The others go ahead.

Zoro stands next to me. After a short speech from Monet, she turns her skin into a sword and attack. I dodge as her arm comes towards me and Zoro blocks her attack. Zoro and Monet fight, Zoro only defending himself. When Monet points it out I feel my blood boil, _what's wrong with him why won't he cut her?_ I had to admit I felt worried, I had started to like Zoro without even realising it, the fact that he won't cut her rings alarm bells for me. I'm jealous and its ridiculous.

Monet attacks one more time, I step closer to him and murmur, "Skoliro." My shield reflects her cut. Her eyes flicker in annoyance and she starts to form a blizzard right here in this room. I form my shield to curve around us, protecting us from the elements. She tries the sword attack again but to no avail. She starts laughing, "That shield is annoying, but it doesn't matter when there's already snow on the ground." I feel a sharp pain and look down to see a sharp needle like blade protruding from my chest, the tip dripping with my own blood.

"Rena!" I hear Zoro shout, but he suddenly seems far away. The blade pulls back out of my flesh and my knees give in. Strong arms catch me as I fall. His voice in my ear breaks me out of my trance, "Rena, talk to me are you okay?" I look up into his eyes and smile. He doesn't smile back though, his eyes full of concern. With my own mind I check for internal damage, _nothing fatal. _I push myself back onto my feet, "It's okay little lost marimo, she missed my major organs."

The sound of footsteps and voices interrupts us. The Navy and Sanji burst through the entrance, seeming pretty fired up. Sanji tells them to all make fun of Zoro, who fumes angrily. Sanji's teasing is interrupted when he notices Monet stood behind us. They all start complimenting her, which she obviously enjoys. She quickly returns to attacking, and wraps the Navy soldiers in snow.

Tashigi runs in to defend her G5 soldiers as Monet tears them to pieces. Tashigi sends her men off to save the children, stating that she's going to stay here. I stumble where I'm stood, Zoro's strong arm reaches out to support me and keep me up. "Sanji," he calls out, "take Rena with you and meet up with the others." He pushes me towards Sanji who scoops me up and runs off with the Navy shoulders. I look back over his shoulder at Zoro, who's watching me leave with a face as stone cold as a mask.

I listen to the Navy babble on and on as Sanji insists on carrying me. We catch up to Chopper, Nami, Robin and the children. Mocha is lying on the floor, some kids seem sedated and others are still running wild. The Navy soldiers grab hold of the non-sedated children to restrain them. Sanji places me down and I stand, feeling more secure. he starts ordering the Navy around. They sedate the children and carry Mocha away. When Nami tells me what happened, tears fill my eyes, _poor mocha._

The building shook, the ceiling lifted up from the rest of the building, debris starts falling as it lands back down again. _What was that? _The gas starts filling the room. We need to move. We try to motivate the children to get up and run. Footsteps, some one is running towards us. _Zoro… carrying Tashigi. _I clench my fist and grit my teeth turning my head away, _don't be pathetic Rena she might be injured. _Nope she seemed pretty fine to me. Sanji wasn't the only one growling at Zoro carrying Tashigi, I'm pretty sure I was too.

We gather up the children and run back the way Zoro came from, him and his sense of direction. Once we make it into the R building we meet up with Luffy and my head starts spinning, _woah that's not good._ I try to focus on the conversation Luffy and Nami were having, but my brain just won't concentrate. _Not everybody's here yet where are they? _I look around, my vision blurring in and out.

"Are you okay Rena?" Robins voice asks from far away. I turn to look for her, finding her next to me. My vision starts to turn black at the edge and the last thing I hear is someone shouting my name before my body hits the floor and my vision turns back.

* * *

**I felt like this was a little rushed and the only important thing was at the end but oh well. **


	19. Chapter 19- Escape from Punk Hazard

Chapter 19 -escape from Punk Hazard

~Zoro~

Rena's unconscious body is placed down in the front of the SAD had said he'd done everything he can to stop the bleeding but her bandages were still turning red a little. The door to R building starts to close. We're still missing chopper, Brook, Kinemon and Usopp, Luffy stands waiting and watching. The gas starts to fill up the tunnel. They run through the door at the last second, just before it closes behind them shutting out the gas.

Usopp jumps down from a platform with a load of people in yellow suits. We all climb into the SAD truck, I slide down next to Rena as the truck starts to travel quickly down the rails. I notice Law glancing at her a lot with this weird expression on his face. _How exactly did they know each other? _

The building shakes and explosions are heard. The roof starts to fall in and a huge rock blocks our path. I stand on the edge of the truck, hand on my sword, and clear the passage with a single strike from my sword. But the worst is not over, the gas starts to fill the tunnel behind us. Nami generates a wind to blow the gas away when we leave the tunnel. Franky was waiting for us on the SAD tanker.

The two weirdos that were with franky take Caesar and run off. Law is about to start using his power, but Luffy stops him and Usopp and Nami took care of it, mentioning that Law allied with us. _What? That's such a bad idea, and I hate the way he looks at Rena. _

The Navy draw a ridiculously childish line and tells us not to cross it because its the line between good and evil or something. Sanji and Brook build a giant stove to cook in and I flop down next to Rena's still unconscious body. I sigh and look down at Rena, _when are you going to wake up? _

She stirs beside me, trying to prop herself up on her arms. "oi, oi take it easy are you okay?" I say as I help her sit up. She nods her head and I let out a long breath. She looks up at me and smiles, before she looks past me and her face falls.

"It's good to see you awake, Re-ya," Law says as he walks towards us. She doesn't reply and just watches him. _Re-ya? _"That's a pretty bad wound you got there, you're very lucky it hit the way it did or you would probably be dead."

"I know," She says swinging her legs over the side of our makeshift bench.

"You've lost a lot of blood you know, and you've torn muscle in your shoulder. If it doesn't heal properly, you could lose use of it," Law informs her. He stops and smirks in front of her, "you're going to need a blood transfusion."

She grimaces and wrinkles her nose. Law chuckles at her response, "it's surprising that someone like you could be so afraid of needles."

"Shut up!" She shouts annoyed. Chopper comes up beside him with a bag of blood and tells Rena to stay still. She makes the face again and buries her head in my shoulder, letting Chopper access her arm. Once the transfusion is done she sits back up and lets Law tie her arm up in a sling, him telling her not to use it until the muscle has healed. A part of me wished he would stop touching her as I watch him help her.

Sanji finishes cooking and serves up some food. Law was about to offer to help Rena over but I beat him to it, standing up and holding out my hand and giving her a simple, "come on." She took my hand and I held her up as we walked to where the Navy was gathering, forgetting about the ridiculous line they drew and asking for food. After I gulped down a bowl of soup, and Rena was sat with Robin eating, I turn to the Navy soldiers, "then why don't you guys go get some sake from the tanker."

Luffy slams his foot down on a crate, "Guys, somebody's coming after us! So, you gotta hurry! It's a banquet!" Law's face is a picture, _I bet he regrets forming an alliance with us now. _We party and have a good time, I drink sake with the soldiers from G5. I never knew Navy men could have such a good time.

* * *

**how do Rena and Law know each other? oh the suspense. For anyone wondering how long the story is, it's about half way through now. I wrote the ending a few days ago and I can't wait for you to read the rest.**


	20. Chapter 20- history

Chapter 20- history

~Rena~

After our little Banquet and saying goodbye to the children, i'm sat in the kitchen on the Sunny with Nami, who looks like she is dying to ask me something, but people keep on coming in and interrupting her. First it was Chopper checking on my well being, then it was Luffy and Usopp with some stupid plan, then it was Kinemon and Momonosuke and now Zoro and Robin walks in. "AHH! I can't take it anymore! Rena I have a question I'm dying to ask you! when you met Law before, you slept with him didn't you?" she screams with frustration as Zoro's eyes widen. Robin chuckles a little at Nami's behaviour and sits down with us.

"Yes," I say calmly, taking a sip of my tea. Nami celebrates that her guess was right and asks me to tell her about it, making a big fuss. "Nami, calm down it's not a big deal it was over a year ago." Nami's face falls.

"But was it good?" Nami asks, winking at me. I see Zoro clench his fist.

"Well it wasn't bad," I retort. Zoro leaves, _uh oh this is probably, most definitely bad. This is what I was afraid of. _

"Now that he's allied with us are you going to…" Nami starts to ask as I stare at the empty doorway.

"No!" I say fiercely, startling both Nami and Robin, "I will not, it was a one time thing I'm not going to go back there." Nami seems slightly disappointed but she gets the hint and changes the subject.

After my conversation with Nami and Robin, I walk out across the deck trying to ignore the fact that I can tell Law is staring at me. I walk into Zoro on the way to my room and I smile at him. He just looks at me with an expressionless face and walks past. My heart sinks.I go into my room, everything's exactly the way that I left it earlier today. It feels like it's been weeks since I've been in here, but it's not even been a day.

I lie down and drift into a peaceful nap, completely exhausted by the days events.

I wake up to my name being called for dinner. I shuffle across deck and into the kitchen, sitting down at the end where I usually sit. Zoro comes in and while he normally sits next to me, this time he sits at the other end of the table, causing the person sat next to me this time to be.. Law. _I think your plan backfired Roronoa, _I think to myself as he realises who sat next to me and clenches his fist tightly.

After dinner, an irritated Law pulls me aside when we're out on deck. "Oi I know Luffy stole most of your food, but you don't need to be so cranky," I complain to him as he glares at me. He takes a breath and the anger seems to fade from his face.

"I think we need to talk," he says, _how cliche. _I roll my eyes and move past him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

I feel his eyes bore into my back and right out the other side from the intensity of his stare.

The next day, Zoro was still ignoring me and Law was permanently annoyed. _Well I really fucked things up good this time didn't I? _I spent the day with Nami who was showing Momonosuke around the ship. When it started to go dark, Robin took Momo to have a bath while the others were messing about on deck. Kinemon was trying to fight Zoro, shouting at him about stealing a samurai's sword.

When Sanji offered us all a midnight snack of Pizza, Kinemon stopped attacking Zoro. "Momonosuke has already gone to bed."

"he's taking a bath with Robin," Nami told them. They were not impressed to say the least. They all ran to the bathroom furiously.

After a whole day of being ignored or glared at, I decided i should fix it. But really, I only wanted to fix one of them, the other didn't bother me as much. I steel myself, determined to fix it and I walk with purpose down the hallway.

I let myself into Zoro's room, walking towards him. He narrows his eyes and tries to move past me. I use my good arm to stop him, I try to push him back but with only one arm its hard to do. He almost breaks past me before I remove my bad arm from my sling and press it against his chest. I hardly use any force but the fight seems to go out of him. I push him backwards, onto his bed so he's lying down, and I sit on his stomach, placing one foot either side of him under his arms so that he is unable to move or shake me off.

"You're avoiding me," I state quietly, looking into his eyes. He doesn't respond only stares back at me. "It's because of Law isn't it?"

"I didn't know you two were involved," he mumbles not meeting my eyes. I laugh at him and he looks up shocked and confused.

"I'm not involved with Law, I was at one point but that was ages ago," I try to reassure him. He doesn't change expression and still looks angry with a hint of sadness. "Zoro, if I wanted to be with Law I would have joined his crew when he asked me a year ago." His eyes widen and his face relaxes.

"Why did you…" he starts to asks, tensing again. I run a finger down his cheek causing him to look me in the eyes.

"I was lonely. He was there." I shrug my shoulders.

He sits up, causing me to slide backwards slightly so I'm sat in his lap. He presses his lips against mine and I moan gently. He pulls back to smirk at me, teasingly. "I missed this," I say ignoring his teasing. One of his hands grips my neck as he pulls my lips to his again. We pull apart after a long, gentle kiss.

"I was so looking forward to an after battle kiss, but then you were annoyed with me about Law…" I trail off, raising my eyebrow in a hint and walking my fingers up his chest.

"An after battle kiss, huh?" he murmurs as he leans in. When we kiss this time, its very different. We kiss like like we're dying and the other person's lips are our only source of life. It was a passionate kiss that was everything I hoped for and more. The emotions I had been keeping inside escaped through the touch of our lips and I tried to convey to him that I really am starting to fall in love with him.

We're interrupted by Chopper calling my name. I pull back, listening to the sound of his voice and cursing silently in my head that he interrupted something so wonderful. Zoro, however, didn't stop and instead of kissing my lips, brought his lips to my neck instead. I detangle myself from his limbs and his kisses, knowing if I stayed there any longer I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave. He frowns and I smirk back at him as I leave the room.

I find Chopper out on deck, and he takes me into his office to check my wound. After re-bandaging me he lets me go, telling me to come and talk to him if it starts bleeding or if the pain gets bad. On my way back to my room I stop by the kitchen and ask my tired crew mates if I can borrow the den den mushi.

Once back in my room I dial the number and wait for them to pick up. 'clank' "hello?" I hear Kazue's voice and my eyes fill with tears.

"Kazue…" I say into the receiver, "It's me, it's Rena." I wait for her reply, I hear her shuffle and a bit of commotion.

"MOM!" Nozomi shouts down the line. "Mom I miss you!"

"I miss you too, sweetie," I say my voice thick and my eyes full of emotion.

"Mom tell us about your adventures, everyone's here we're all listening!" Nozomi yells, enthusiastically.

"Well, we just set back out to sea after being on Punk Hazard," and I start to tell them everything, leaving out the details of the alliance and just mentioning Law briefly, to which Kazue was surprised.

"Law? Well that must have been a shock, I see he didn't venture far did he. He's not funny with you though is he? If he is, give me a call and I'll talk some sense into him."

"It's fine, one-chan. He doesn't seem to treat me badly, just weirdly."

"That's good, I hope the mugiwaras are treating you well."

"Very well. Hey, one-chan, minna, I…" I check that no one is within listening distance, "I think I'm in love with someone."

They squeal from the other end of the line and they all start asking questions, the main one being 'who'. "It's… Zoro…" I whisper, not wanting anyone on the ship to hear. They squeal yet again.

"I knew it, I knew it, I told him he would be my new daddy," Nozomi calls loudly.

"I'm glad you're happy," I chuckle, imagining the moment she told him that. We chat about random things then, who's the new marine commander, how are they getting on without me, how Nozomi is doing at the dojo. All kinds of things.

I'm exhausted by the time I put the receiver down again. I sleepily shuffle back to the kitchen to return the den den mushi. On my way back I'm ambushed by a grumpy Law, "I don't appreciate you telling me we have nothing to talk about. We need to talk."

"Law, the past is the past, forget about it," I yawn, trying to shuffle past him.

"I can't forget about it Re-ya," he says forcefully.

"Well you're going to have to try. It won't be that hard its been over a year since you last saw me and you've been fine." I walk away.

"Room!"

"skoliro!"

His blue film moved out around me, covering the whole ship and waking everyone up. I hear Luffy's shouts from his room and his footsteps heading this way. Everything was under his blue film, apart from me. I stood in my own bubble of a perfectly normal colour. I whipped my head around and glared into Law's eyes. The rest of the crew shuffle out onto deck.

"Oi, Law what's going on?" Luffy asks, looking around frantically for an enemy.

"Nothing. It's personal, go back to sleep," Law growls. But the others are also awake and now asking questions. They look between me and Law, neither of us breaking eye contact. I feel Zoro walking up behind me and I know he's angry.

"Re-ya, we must talk!" Law insists again.

"I have nothing to say to you," I turn, letting down my shield even though he hasn't released his room, but being unable to hold it up any longer. I walk away, heading back to my room. After a short while I feel Zoro's footsteps coming up behind me, reaching me as I turned towards my bedroom door.

I grip his wrist and pull him inside with me, closing the door behind us. I climb into bed and turn on my side shutting eyes. I wait for his response. He seems to hesitate before walking towards me and climbing in bed with me. He puts his arms around me from behind, gripping my waist and I hum contently. He cuddles me against his chest. I open my mouth to say the words I've been wanting to, but I hear his snores. _Idiot fell asleep when I was going to tell him._

* * *

**_Ahh will they ever confess? _Also did you see Zoro in the last episode ^.^ damnnn. The chapters might slow down quite a bit now that it's coming up to exam season so I apologise. Please review and favourite and follow :)**


	21. Chapter 21- good morning lovebirds

Chapter 22- Good morning love birds

~Robin~

It's the usual slightly noisy morning on the ship, people are starting to gather in the kitchen while Sanji starts cooking. Luffy is his usual bouncing bundle of energy, constantly looking for someone or something to entertain him. Eventually he starts asking where Zoro is, deciding that it was Zoro's turn to play with him but being unable to find him in the crowsnest or in his room. He comes up to me and asks me to search the ship for him with my hana hana no mi.

I do as he asks, searching the whole ship from top till bottom until I came to Rena's room. _Well I've found him. _Zoro is in Rena's bed with her, fully clothed thank goodness, but they were cuddled up nice and tightly together. They looked so cute together I almost don't want to tell Luffy where Zoro is.

Luffy starts telling me to check faster as I ponder what to do. _Where should I tell him that he is?_

"I can't see him anywhere, but I didn't check to bathrooms," I lie to Luffy, giving Rena and Zoro a couple more minutes to stay snuggled up together. _She'd better appreciate this, I'll have to have words with her later. _

~Zoro~

I became vaguely aware of the warm body I have wrapped in my arms, _oh that's right I'm in Rena's bed. _I wrap my arms tighter around her waist, holding her closer.

"Zoro, I can't breath," I hear her wheeze. I loosen my grip on her and open my eye. She turns in my arms and rests her head against my chest. I tighten my grip on her, but not as much as before, and I hear her hum.

"Zoro…" I hear her start to say. I still get that weird feeling when she says my first name. She starts to say something else but is disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Ohayo love birds, hate to disturb you, but Luffy is looking for Zoro," Robin's voice comes through the door. _She knows?! What the hell how does she know? _I grit my teeth and sigh, loosening my arms and pulling back.

She looks up at me with sad eyes. I bend down and kiss her forehead, stroking her hair as I stand back up and turn to leave. Hearing her deep sigh as she flops back down onto the bed. Luffy better have a good reason for disturbing me or else.

~Rena~

Zoro left to go deal with Luffy, leaving me alone in my bed. _Why does somebody always interrupt us when its important. _I sigh, pondering what to do with myself. After I get up and get changed into black jeans, boots and a plain black shirt, I join the others at the table for breakfast. I slide into the empty space next to Zoro, catching Robin smirking, _ahh I sure hope she hasn't told anyone. How did she even find out anyway? _

Once the table cleared of people and the food was all gone, Robin pulled me aside, "I stopped Luffy disturbing you this morning."

"Thanks, I owe you one," I say, breathing out loudly. "How did you know?" Instead of answering she showed me how she can replicate eyes. "Woah, that's cool, if not a little worrying." She chuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't use it to spy on you and Zoro." I blush, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Robin laughs at my embarrassment. I feel Zoro's arm wrap around my waist. _Out in public Roronoa? _

"Oi, about this morning.." he starts to say to Robin. She holds her hand up to stop him there.

"We were just discussing this," she informs him, "don't worry I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." I hear Zoro sigh in relief.

"Thanks," he says to her before he turns his head to look down at me, "now I need to talk to you."

_hmm he's being very talkative today, its completely not like him, _I think to myself as I let him pull my by the wrist into his room. He turns to me, taking both wrists. _He's going to tell you he doesn't want to see you. _Shut up brain that's not true.

He confirmed it not being true by kissing my lips, ever so softly that I doubted whether they even touched. He hands rest on my cheeks, stroking them as he looks into my eyes. He leans down again. _This isn't talking, Roronoa. _He lips press a little harder this time, but before I can get too into it he pushes my face back.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, frowning.

"Working myself up to it," he whispers mysteriously, moving one hand from my cheek to my back, pressing me into his chest. I wait patiently but when he does nothing else I start to wonder what the hell is he doing. _Well we haven't been disturbed this might be as good a time as any to tell him. _I look him in the eye, holding his gaze for a moment.

"Zoro… I think I'm fall…" I start to say before I was rudely interrupted by Chopper calling me to change my bandages and give me my medication. I sigh, pushing back from his grasp and walking towards the door, looking wistfully backwards at him as I close it behind me. _Will I ever get the fricking chance to tell him uninterrupted. _

After my check up with Chopper, I walk out onto the deck. The others were running about, preparing to dock in the next island. Apparently it wasn't dressrosa but we were still going to dock here just to stock up and relax a little, much to Law's disapproval. Caesar was shut in the cabin of the ship with his kairoseki handcuffs.

"Rena-swan, do you still want to go shopping today?" Sanji says, whizzing over to me. I smile and nod my head, following him off the ship. I saw Zoro, clenching his fist angrily in the corner of my eye. I strapped Zar'roc to my back, not wanting to be caught without it like I was at Punk Hazard.

"So Rena-swan, where do you want to go first?" Sanji grins at me with a very strange look in his eyes… almost like they turned into hearts.

"I really don't mind, you lead the way Sanji-san," I smile at him. He whizzes off and I follow him. As we walk around the town he brings me food samples to try and we visit different stores looking at all the new and exotic foods they sell. Seeing Sanji so interested and so happy, really made me smile, I like it when my nakama are passionate and happy. Its the same way I like to see Nami drawing maps or talk to Robin about history and books or watch Zoro training (although there's more to that), and watch Franky and Usopp build some crazy invention only someone like them could think of.

After spending a while in this cute little bakery place, sampling different breads and pastries, they suggest a fish monger to visit. Somewhere along the way I seem to have lost sight of Sanji-san. I head in the direction that I thought they suggested and checked in the many fish mongers that I pass along the way. _Hmm, where could he have gone? Well I've been walking for half an hour and I have no sign of him, I'll just head back to the ship. _

~Zoro~

Rena and the shitty cook left a couple of hours ago. _She'd better come back safe you stupid love cook. _Apart from Luffy, Franky, Sanji and Rena, the rest of the crew stayed on the ship for today, keeping Caesar under surveillance to make sure he doesn't try to escape now that we've docked.

I hear a shout from Chopper on the deck and go to investigate. A small, young looking girl with short blonde hair stands on the deck, her eyes wide and her brow furrowed. "Where is it?" She demands as we all stumble onto the deck. "The sword where is it?"

* * *

**Am I being cruel by interrupting them yet again? So close! Also new character yay! **


	22. Chapter 22- duel

**I realised I forgot to reply to reviews last chapter so I'll reply to them here. **

**dragonwarrior316: Thank you so much. ^-^ Law is being a bit of an arse isn't he? **

**SacredArcheress: I agree Zoro is way way hotter! Law's the closest to second in my opinion (but he's still a long way off)**

* * *

Chapter 23-duel

~Rena~

I jump up onto deck to find a situation I wasn't at all expecting. A girl with short blonde hair stands in the middle of the deck, the rest of the crew surrounding her. It's obvious that she's not a friend, but is she an enemy? The others look up at my return and she snaps her head round, her blue piercing eyes widening as she looks just the the right of my face. I scan my eyes over her, my gaze finally resting on her hip, a blue sheath conceals a blade I recognise immediately, the sapphire embedded in the beautifully carved hilt, catching my eye.

"Zar'roc," she says, her voice laced with want.

"Brisingr," I say at the same time, my voice almost a reflection of hers. The crew watch our exchange with curiosity, knowing there is something they are not quite getting. "I want your sword."

"And I want yours," she replies her voice like stone. My hand reaches up for the hilt and I free the other hand from my sling for balance as I prepare my stance.

Her hand flashes to the hilt of brisingr and I draw Zar'roc with force, using the new technique. The spinning blade collides with her sword as she deflects it, but the trajectory means it carries on spinning, slicing up her lower arm. _Nicely deflected, it could have been a lot worse. _The crew gasp as they catch up with the situation, I hear Chopper calling me to put my injured arm back in its sling.

Ignoring them, I lock eyes with her, running at her as she runs at me. Our blades collide with the ringing of metal. Our faces now inches apart as I push against her sword. _Brisingr, the sword forged by my ancestor, the sword that killed the mad King. That sword is the only sword made in an almost identical way, made for a man who learned his skills with the sword I'm wielding now. It's brother sword, if you will. The sword I want, not just because my great great great grandfather used it, but because the balance would be perfect for using with my own. _

"Brisingr," Robin starts saying over our intense stare, "means fire in the ancient language, but it is also the name of the sword that killed the evil King Galbatorix." Robin had caught up with our history pretty quickly, enjoying reading the four books I was left that were the stories of my mother's homeland. The other crew members were still a little confused but they looked like they were piecing together what was happening.

Finally, we both give a strong push against each other which sends us both flying back. She pants heavily as she looks at me from underneath blonde hair, "what would you want with the burning sword?" I stand up straight, looking at her.

"They call it the burning sword because if you say its name the sword sets itself on fire," Robin informed the crew who seemed to be gathering on the other side of the deck.

"It was the sword forged and used by my ancestor," I tell her. Her eyes widen, she's obviously familiar with our history too and put it together that I am the descendant of Eragon Bromson. Robin also raises her eyebrows, but doesn't comment. "What do you want with Zar'roc?"

"I am gathering all of the riders swords," she says, calming down.

We attack again, searching for each others weakness as we exchange a flurry of blows. She's fast, for a human, and fairly agile. Her blows were strong, but not precise and she relies on her strength and speed in her attack. Whoever the previous owner of brisingr was, they were obviously not that skilled for her to take it from them. Her fighting style is not the easiest to overcome, but it's the easiest to make a mistake with. A lot of people who rely on speed and strength can often overshoot and leave themselves open.

"Can you fill me in on a bit of unrecorded history?" she asks as we circle each other.

"What unrecorded history is that?" I ask, adjusting my grip on Zar'roc's hilt as I watch her.

"What happened with Eragon and Arya once Eragon left?" Her question was one that I had asked my mother after reading the books myself.

"Eragon and Arya never saw each other again. Eragon never returned to the land, like the prophecy says, and Arya was caught up in her duties."

"How are you related to Eragon-sama then? You obviously have elf blood in you."

I smile as I recall the story myself. It's kind of cute, and makes me sort of want to believe in the strings of fate, everything happens for a reason, everything is interconnected, there is no such thing as a co-incidence. "Eragon found love in another human rider who came to him for training. He never forgot Arya, but he had to move on, just like she did. She too, found an elf she developed some kind of feelings for. Who knew that eventually the descendants of their children would one day meet and have the first human-elf child that the world knows of?"

She stopped, her eyes widening, her mouth dropping open. She looked at me as she put the pieces of the puzzle together, what I was hinting at.

"I see," Robin says chuckling from the sidelines. The rest of the crew slowly putting it together themselves, and forming a small sea of shocked and still slightly confused faces.

The girl swallows and charges screaming, "Who cares, I'll take you down anyway." I block her attacks, swiftly dodging and sidestepping. I pushed her blade away with ease, despite the increase in strength she put into it. She wasn't really committed to it, and I can tell that she was still coming to new realisations in her own head. I swing my blade quickly towards her, catching her cheek as she tries to step back.

That seems to break her daydreaming, her brow furrows again and her eyes focus on me. I prepare myself too, seeing how determined she now is. She attacks, sword flying through the air and I wince as I feel the impact of her blow shake my bad shoulder. We attack each other, both of us searching for ground but neither of us seeming to gain any. _Hmm, she's trickier than I thought. _

She slices at my midriff and I bend backwards feeling the breeze as the sword passes over my stomach. She slices down and I twist, righting myself and moving around the blade, avoiding being hit. The skin on my shoulder tears open again at the complexity of the movement and I start to lose a lot of blood. I take the opportunity where she tries to regain control over her sword so she can bring it up to defend herself, and I quickly raise my sword from my side, cutting diagonally upward and across her chest.

She drops to her knees, throws Brisingr down at my feet. She looks up at me, she smiles and her face relaxes. She's a beautiful girl, features so soft and so different from when she was trying to kill me. "It was a honour fighting you, himesama." I feel my eyes widen and I stare at her as she drops forward.

"Himesama?" Usopp questions. Robin giggles as she knows what she's referring to, the fact that most of my ancestors have been elected King or Queen of the elves. I'm overcome with emotion, this girl, little older than Kazue, understands the history of my people and wants to reunite the swords of the riders. I bend down and pick up Brisingr, my reward.

"Chopper!" I whip my head round and stare at him pleadingly, "please save her." Chopper nods and takes her to his office without questioning me. Usopp and Nami start to ask me questions, but I ignore them. I look down at the blue blade that changes colour in the light as I move it back and forth. I sheathe Zar'roc over my head and look down at my shoulder, its bleeding a lot. My vision starts to blur and I look across the deck. Chopper was busy, but there was one man who I hoped would put the past behind us and help me. I locked eyes with him and opened my mouth, "Law, I think I'm injured." And then I feel myself fall, dropping to the floor as my vision turns black.

* * *

**Please favourite, follow or review :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. School is pretty hectic at the moment but I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. **


	23. Chapter 23- my little lost marimo

**This chapter contains lemons, if you don't like lemons don't read. **

* * *

Chapter 24- my little lost marimo.

~rena~

I wake up in Chopper's office, head pounding and my shoulder aching. "Ah, Rena, you're awake. How are are you feeling?" I sit up and look around, Chopper is at the end of my bed looking at me worriedly, the girl I fought is in the bed next to me.

"How is she?" I ask, ignoring Chopper's questions and asking my own.

"She's healing pretty well. Rena, how does your shoulder feel?"

"Sore."

"You need to be more careful. But it seems to be healing well, even if it does decide to bleed every now and again." Chopper tells me as he walks towards me.

"Chopper, do you think it would be safe to heal the skin?" I ask. Chopper thinks for a minute and then nods.

"I think that would be fine, if there are any complications I can reopen in an operation anyway."

i heal myself and remove my blood stained bandages. Chopper tries to make me put my arm back in a sling, but I refuse, promising not to do anything strenuous with it.

"Robin and Franky are watching Caesar tonight, the rest went into the city to stay on solid ground for the night," Chopper tells me as I leave the room.

I hop off the ship and walk towards the city. _how on earth am I supposed to find them? _I didn't really need to ask because pretty soon I was scooped up by Luffy and made to walk in between him and Law as they walked down the street. "Hey Rena, we just booked into a hotel but they only had 5 rooms so we have to share! You're going to be sharing with Law." Beside me Law smirked, _nope no way, I will go back to the ship thank you. _

Before I could reply, Luffy pulls me into a bar, "Look there's Nami and the others." Nami was dancing on the floor, attracting lots of male attention, including Sanji's. I shake Luffy off my arm and walk ahead to the bar, ordering a drink as I sit down next to Zoro. He smiles at me as I take a drink. I open my mouth to start talking to him, but a sharp tug on my arm pulls me out of my seat and onto the dance floor.

Nami makes me dance with her, which I didn't really mind it was fun. A couple of guys started dancing close to us, causing me to frown. Nami didn't pay any attention until they started trying to dance with us. I moved away from the guy, not interested in him. He followed me, dancing close and when i try to move away from him again, he grips my waist and holds me against him. _No, stop! _I think to myself, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

Suddenly his hands are gone and I look up to see Zoro's back as he pushes the guy away from me. The other guy tries to throw a punch at Zoro, but Zoro sidesteps and throws his fist into the guys gut, making him double over. Zoro turns to me and takes my wrist, pulling me out of the crowd of dancing people. He sits me down at the bar, and looks at me, eyes questioning whether I'm okay. I smile and nod and his face relaxes.

Some people try to get past him so he stands up straight coming closer to me. I stand up too, sliding my hand into his coat and feeling his defined stomach. I lean up to his ear and whisper, "lets get out of here." He immediately grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bar, I wave to Nami as I leave.

As we walk down the street I ask him, "where are you going?"

"Back to the ship," he grumbles as if it was obvious.

"You're going the wrong way, little lost marimo," I tease him and he tenses.

"Stop calling me that," he growls turning towards me with an angry face. I reach up and grab him by the neck.

"But you're _my_ little lost marimo," I say quietly before pressing my lips against his. He seems to forgive me, kissing me back and sliding his arm around my waist.

I pull back, "lets go back to the ship." I pull him the right way this time and he walks behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the back of my neck every so often. He lets go of my waist as I jump up onto the deck. Robin looks up surprised and I smile at her mischievously. Zoro lands beside me placing his hand on my waist again and I walk towards my bedroom, throwing a wink at Robin.

As we enter my bedroom, Zoro bends his head down, kissing up my neck. I push his coat down off his shoulders, running my hands over his muscles. His hands fumble with the buttons on my black shirt as we walk backwards slowly towards the bed, kicking my boots off as I go. I kiss him, our tongues dancing together. He finally gets my shirt open and his pushes it back off my shoulders letting it drop to the floor. I push him backwards and he sits down on the bed. I climb into his lap, running my fingers through his hair as I mash my lips back on his. He runs his hand up my bare back, making me shiver. He pops the clasp open and my bra slides down my arms. I throw it away as his hands reach up to massage my breasts slowly.

He picks me up and lays me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth, making me moan. As he sucks on my breast, his hands slide down my sides and find their way to my waistband, undoing my jeans and sliding them off. I pull at his red sash, letting his swords drop onto the bed next to us. I push his coat off, letting it drop onto the floor. _Why does he wear so many clothes? _

He sits up, his eyes scanning my body. I frown at him and tug at his clothes, making him laugh and he strips himself quickly so that he's just in his boxers. Coming over me again he places one passionate kiss on my lips before slowly kissing down my body until he reaches my panties. His thumbs pull them down and his lips follow them, going lower and lower. As he pulls the panties down my legs he sucks on my clit hard not sparing me at all. I moan loudly, my body squirming with pleasure.

He trails his fingers up my legs before slowly inserting one of his fingers into me. I bite down on my lip, not wanting to make too much noise. He moves his finger in and out of me, picking up the pace, still sucking and licking on my clit. I moan his name, not able to hold back. I sit up, making him to look at me with a bit of confusion. I pull his boxers down, throwing them onto the floor and taking his member in my hand. As I rub up and down his shaft I push him back onto the bed.

I take him in my mouth moving up and down, slowly at first but then picking up the speed. I hear him grunt as he grips the sheets. I pull back to get some air, licking him from the bottom to the top. I take him back in my mouth, sucking hard until he lets out a sexy groan. He pulls me up and pushes me back onto the bed, coming on top of me and kissing me roughly.

He positions himself at my entrance and slowly pushes in the tip. My body feels electrified, waves of pleasure coming from my abdomen as he moves in and out. I grip his shoulders and pull him close to me, kissing him deeply. He picks up the pace, moving in and out of me faster and faster. I'm moaning constantly, unable to stop myself, but I'm not alone as his voice mixes in with mine. He grips my thigh tightly, thrusting harder. I pull him closer to me, causing him to thrust at just the right angle to make my eyes pop and my nails dig into his back. He carries on thrusting, hitting that spot constantly and building up my pleasure.

"Zoro.. I.." I try to say through my moaning. He kisses me messily.

"Come for me.." he says seductively. My moaning gets louder and he kisses and sucks down my neck, moaning into me. I moan his name loudly, gripping his arm and pulling his hair, signaling that I have finished. He thrusts a couple times more letting me ride out my orgasm and he pulls out, his warm product hitting my stomach.

He wipes my stomach with a towel and then lays down next to me, taking me in his arms and covering us both in a blanket. I cuddle up to him, pressing my head against his chest smiling to myself. "I love you Zoro," I whisper as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I uploaded a chapter. I've been doing my AS exams and I've had 0 time to write. It might be a little while before I upload again unfortunately. I will leave you with this lemon and good luck to anyone doing exams!**


	24. Chapter 24- Arrival at dressrosa

**I'm back exams are over (yay) and I have time to do this again. I've been working on some cover art so I should finish that soon, but I will warn you I'm not much of an artist. Thank you to all the new followers and favourites. ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 25- Arrival at Dressrosa

~Rena~

I wake to the sound of knocking on the door to my room. Zoro snores loudly in my ear, his arm still wrapped around my waist holding me close to him. I smile thinking of last night. "Rena, Zoro, can I come in?" Nami asks quietly.

"Yeah, come in Nami," I reply, adjusting the blanket over me. Nami comes in winking at me and wiggling her eyebrows. Zoro snores louder and she pulls a slightly disgusted face.

"How can you sleep next to that?" she asks walking over to me and I giggle. "Anyway, I thought you two disappeared together hmm."

The sleeping swordsman starts to stir next to me. He cracks his eye open and glares at Nami for a moment before squeezing me and going back to sleep. "He's such an idiot, why did you choose him?" Nami questions as she sighs.

"I think he's cute," I giggle, watching him go back to sleep.

"Yeah, sure he is… I guess," Nami replies hesitantly. "So are you two…"

"I don't know," I say quickly, cutting her off and frowning a little.

"You guys are cute together, anyway see you later don't be too long," Nami smirks at me as she leaves.

The room was silent apart from Zoro's snoring. I try to get up but his arm holds me to him like a steel bar. After enough squirming Zoro's eye snaps open and he turns me around before crushing me against his chest, not letting me have any room for movement, and barely any room for breathing either. Once my squirming dies down he relaxes his arms a little.

We just lie there, neither of us saying anything for a while. I feel Zoro's hands start to trace the tattoos across my back, relaxing me and I snuggle myself into his chest. "oh, by the way," Zoro starts whispering in my ear, "I love you too." My body freezes, _he heard me say it last night? _I pull backwards about looking at him questioningly, still shocked.

He places his hand on my cheek a small blush covering his cheeks, "I love you Rena." I attack his lips with a soft but passionate kiss.

"I love you," I whisper as I pull away, placing my forehead against his and stroking his bright green hair. I stare into his eye for an immeasurable amount of time, unable to comprehend that he actually said those words back to me.

Eventually I sigh and pull back. Stretching I get out of bed and search through my closet for some clothes. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and he presses his lips into my neck. "Zoro…" I start to scold him but I'm cut off by his hands getting more experimental. "Oi Roronoa, keep it to yourself, you kinky shit," I tease him pulling out of his arms and dressing in a lace up top with my usual black jeans. I turn to see him pouting playfully at me as I yank on my boots. "Go get dressed idiot, I'll see you at breakfast."

I duck out of my room, leaving the naked fool to sort himself out. Nami raises her eyebrows at me as I seat myself at the breakfast table. Law sits himself beside me frowning, "where were you last night, you didn't show up to the room." _Hmm figures that you would be grumpy about that. _

"I stayed on the ship last night," I pause and he looks at me confused, his expression demanding an explanation. "it doesn't really bother me whether I stay on the ship for long periods of time, besides it was peaceful here with everyone gone."

I catch Nami leaning over and whispering in Robin's ear, causing Robin to giggle and wink at me. _I wonder how fast this is going to go around the rest of the crew? _Zoro comes and slides onto the chair next to me causing Nami and Robin to giggle between each other.

Once me and Zoro had finished eating, he pulls me out on deck and turns to stare at me determinedly. He draws his swords, placing wado in his mouth as a signal for a practise fight. I duck into my room and get Zar'roc and Brisingr from where I left them leaning against the wall. Coming back on deck, I slowly edge towards him, carefully monitoring his movements for sign of attack.

He runs all at once, bringing both blades above his head and down towards me. I block with Zar'roc, bringing Brisingr in from the side which he avoids by jumping backwards. He comes at me again, one of his swords coming in from the side while he holds the other back, reading to raise over his head. I jump over him, landing behind and I turn to face towards him, swinging Zar'roc.

He blocks with one sword and attack with the other which I quickly block with Brisingr. I push against both of his swords with enough force to slide me backwards. I start to circle him, thinking through ways of attacking that would open up a weakness. He attacks almost immediately, not giving me much time to think it through. I dodge and block a series of his attacks, looking for holes and ways I could use his own techniques to overthrow him. _A person's strengths are their own shortcomings. _

Zoro attacks and I block with both my swords, using the closeness I twist on the ball of my foot and bring the other one around to whack him in the gut. He's forced to stumble sidewards, freeing my swords and leaving him vulnerable for a moment. I raise Brisingr to place it against his throat, but he slashes it away with a speed I was not thinking he was capable of. Using my momentary shock he uses the same speed to place one of his swords against my collarbone.

He smirks at me, dropping his sword down and sheathing all three. I put Zar'roc and Brisingr away and lean them back against the wall of my room. I tie my hair back to cool down my sweating neck, breathing heavy as I walk back out on deck. Zoro has already brought out the weights, building on the layer of sweat already covering his body.

"Oi, help me train," he calls as Sanji heads towards me. _hmm, is someone getting jealous._

"But I'm already tired, Roronoa," I whine. Without saying anything he lifts me up with his swords, balancing me on them and using me as a weight. "Creative," I comment and he smirks. I lift up the book I was going to read and let him swing me around.

We stay like that, him swinging me around and me reading, until Sanji calls us for lunch. Luffy barrels through as usual, excited for food. He knocks into Zoro in his eagerness to get to the table first and steal everyone's food. I start to wobble on his swords and quickly regain my balance by standing up on the blade. Zoro however, loses his and topples to the floor. I jump up lightly to avoid being flung out to the side with his sword and land back down on deck with a foot either side of his face. I laugh at his slight embarrassment before walking off to the kitchen to eat.

After lunch, everyone goes about their day like usual, leaving me with pretty much nothing to do. I check on the still sleeping girl in the infirmary and leave her alone to carry on resting. Feeling bored, I decide to play a trick on someone, and I know just who to choose.

I sneakily climb the ladder to the crows nest and pluck out Zoro's three swords from where they were leaning on the side. I manage to almost get out unnoticed but as I pull the door shut again I hear him shout after me. After quickly locking the door I jump from the ladder down onto the deck and rush to Sanji's room. I place his swords in the closet and walk out smirking to myself.

"Oi what did you do with my swords?" he shouts gripping my waist and frowning furiously at me.

"Find them," I whisper into his ear, feeling him get annoyed. I giggle and nibble on his earlobe a little before sliding out of his grasp and planning the next stage of my prank on him.

A little while later, Zoro still hasn't found his swords and he goes into the kitchen to look for them. I shut the door after him and lock it. I hear him shout as he realises that he's locked in a room with some very hyper nakama. I walk away, giggling as he hear his objections calling for someone to unlock the door.

After I let him suffer through 15 minutes of torture, I collect his swords from Sanji's room and unlock the door to the dining room. A gathering of hyper nakama burst out of the door as I open it, leaving behind a… decorated Zoro. holding back my laughter I approach him. He's tied to a post in the middle of the room, ribbons tied into his green hair and some stuff spread on his face.

I pick up a lollipop from the counter and pop it into my mouth. Placing the swords down beside him, I drop myself into his lap, straddling him. I meet his furious eyes. Some giggling comes from the doorway and Zoro frowns even more to see that his shame has been witnessed by Nami and Robin too. I mutter a few words in the ancient language and the door slams shut and locks them out.

"You have some explaining to do," he mumbles through gritted teeth. I smile sweetly at him.

"I was bored." His face twitches and he growls.

"You bitch."

"But you love me," I say teasingly. His face softens a little and he tries to think of a come back but he can't deny it. I giggle at him, tugging the bows out of his hair.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm your play thing for when you're bored," he murmurs less angry.

"I know, I just like teasing you, Roronoa. What did they cover your face in?"

"Syrup," he grumbles, getting annoyed again. I pop my lollipop into his mouth which surprises him. I lick the syrup off his face and smirk when he makes little noises of pleasure in the back of his throat.

When his face is clean I remove the lollipop from his mouth so I can kiss him. I feel a bulge in his pants and I smirk. I pull back, "am I forgiven?"

"Nope," he says smirking at me. I jab my finger into his stomach which just makes him smirk more. I poke him again but just get the same reaction. Suddenly I have a brilliant idea and I smirk myself and start tickling him. He squirms, unable to free his arms or fight me off. "Okay okay, you're forgiven for now," he pants as he realises that there is no hope really.

I reach around him and undo the ties that hold him to the post. His arms wrap around me, pulling me to his chest. "You're so cruel," he smirks playfully at me. I push my hand through his green hair, smiling at him. I press my forehead against his and close my eyes.

My peaceful moment was disturbed by us arriving at dressrosa. I looked him in the eyes, "don't you dare die on me Zoro."

"Same to you," he says picking me up and walking out on deck, my arms and legs still wrapped around his torso. Sanji fumes when he sees us and Law grits his teeth together. I release my legs and drop down so I'm standing on the deck next to Zoro.

We climb down off the ship and onto the rocky surface where we docked.

"We should just go to the town right?" Luffy asks as his usual bright and enthusiastic self.

"Yeah. Listen don't let your guard down," Law warns. "If we fail to destroy the factory it will mess up our whole plan."

"Oh yeah, I just had a great idea," Luffy brushes Law's words off. Luffy tries to fly on Momo in his dragon form, causing Law to tut and walk away.

After a lot of fighting (as per usual) we gather round a map of dressrosa. I'm pulled away by Zoro and we head towards the town, following Luffy and the others. The town smells wonderful, full of delicious meals and flowers that give off a great smell. The women dance in the street and I lean into Zoro, relaxing against him as I take it all in. I'm shocked when I notice that there are… walking stuffed toys? One toy recognises us from the paper and the wanted posters.

Someone runs down the street yelling that a man has been stabbed. The toy that recognised us and is now on the floor explains that women stab men who cheat on them. "My kind of place," I whisper and Zoro tenses next to me looking down fearfully. "Kidding. Although should I be worried that you would be afraid?" Zoro takes a strand of my hair and places it back behind my ear, about to say something when Luffy wanting to find a place to eat.

Kinemon disguises us all, putting the men in suits and me in a stupid dress that is of a similar style to the ones the other women are wearing. _Not my style at all. _I grumble about it, tugging it and trying to make it fit more comfortably as I stand next to Zoro. he takes my hands and places them by my sides, wrapping an arm around my waist, "stop fidgeting you look beautiful as always."

I take a moment to look Zoro up and down before I whisper in his ear, "you should wear a suit more often." He blushes a little under his fake white mustache. Luffy runs off and we follow him down the streets as he searches for somewhere to eat. Dressrosa certainly looks like a nice place to be.

* * *

**Please review, favourite and follow! **


	25. Chapter 25- Kidnapped

Chapter 25- Kidnapped

~Zoro~

I walk down the streets following Luffy, my arm wrapped around Rena's waist, keeping her close in this stupid 'country of love' or whatever. He finds this restaurant and heads inside. I stop in my tracks, sensing someone behind us. Rena looks up at me questioningly. I pull her around to see behind us, watching this blind man walk down the stairs in between the buildings. I raise my hand to my Katanas feeling something dangerous about him.

I stay still as he walks past me tapping his stick along the floor. "Excuse me," he says in a low voice. "I heard there is a gambling house around here. Do you know where it is?"

"I'm sorry ossan, this is my first visit to this town," I say turning around slightly. "Why don't you ask someone in that restaurant?"

"Oh I see thank you for your kindness." He turns round and starts walking towards the restaurant and I drop my hand from my katana pulling Rena with me as we go in.

We have a drink in the restaurant, Kinemon getting angry that we are just sat around doing nothing. Sanji points out how calm everyone around us is, considering that Doflamingo just abdicated the throne. _good point, for an idiot. _A toy waiter brings us our food and we eat while the toy explains about the legend of fairies or something.

There's a lot of noise from the back corner of the restaurant where the blind man is on a winning streak in gambling. Some men come in and start taking advantage over the fact that he's blind and keep cheating him out of money. Of course Luffy has to interfere and tell the blind man that he actually got his bets right. The old man fights the people that tricked him and a massive hole fills the floor of the restaurant. The old man leaves after using his weird devil fruit. When I turn around both Rena and one of my swords are gone.

~Rena~

Strong arms drag me away, stronger than any human that I have ever met, even Zoro. Either this is some kind of superhuman or I'm being dragged away by an elf… _What would they want with me? _I stop struggling, knowing that it's futile and they're stronger. A blindfold is tied around my head by a second person and I'm dragged through the streets of Dressrosa.

Eventually we reach wherever it is that they wanted to take me. I stand by myself in a room, still blindfolded. I hear footsteps approaching me and an immense sense of power from the individual. They pull the blindfold off, my eyes snap open taking in the whole of this woman's face. The power radiates from her in waves. Her pointed ears, shown by short hair that is pulled back just over the ear. Her high cheekbones and mahogany eyes that match the colour of her hair are her most prominent and sharp features.

I offer her the traditional elvish greeting, "Atra esterní ono thelduin." She smirks at me, coming closer.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," she replies keeping that smirk ever present on her lips.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." She takes my head in her hands and studies me.

"It's good to see that your mother taught you manners, and you do look a lot like her. I remember her from when I was growing up, before she left and became a pirate that is," she says still studying me, her manicured fingernails sharp against my cheeks.

She takes a step back and starts circling me, her eyes watch my every move. I make no answer to her statement. "I was surprised when I heard about her having you, and even more surprised about her death. You poor child must have been through so much. I never thought that after you watched her die you would become a pirate yourself. After we heard you had joined the Straw hats we thought we should come and pay you a visit. I'm glad that you know quite a bit about us already, that's reassuring."

She comes to a stop in front of me again, her guards watching from the doorway. The gentle rocking motion tells me that they brought me back to their ship. I bring my eyes back to her face, which hardens and glares at me.

"Do you know who I am?" she sneers.

"I am guessing you are the Dröttning," I say holding her stare.

"That's right, I am Rion Dröttning. What are your plans for the future…?" She trails off for me to tell her my name.

"Rena. I plan on travelling with my nakama and helping them fulfill their dreams."

"And what about the elves?"

"I have no intention of interfering with your lives."

_Is this what they brought me here for? To make sure I'm not a threat? _Rion looked back at the elves at the door before looking towards me again. _Was that the wrong reply? _

"Are you going against us?"

"No I do not wish you harm. I am... Vinr Älfakyn," I try to persuade her that I do not wish to harm them by saying that I am an elf friend in the ancient language.

"What happens if the elves need your help? Will you disregard your heritage?"

"No, I will help if called."

She smiles at me, but there's a hint of something underneath, "Well then, please get the yawë symbol tattooed on you, as a symbol of our trust in you and what trust you hopefully place in us." _Ahh, she's trapped me, I can't say no. _I nod my head and the elves at the door guide me out of the room and into another smaller room with a large reclined chair and a smiling elf holding a tattoo pen.

I got the symbol tattooed onto my hip, as I sat there I thought of all the implications this might have. _I would be required to leave my nakama when trouble arises. If the elves and my crew went up against each other there might be trouble. No think about how likely that is to actually happen, don't be stupid Rena. But they did want to set themselves up for something, that is clear. What is Rion planning? I need to know more about the kind of person she is, she has been elected leader for our race she symbolises all that they stand for… or rather she should be the symbol. I don't actually know what has happened to them since my mother left over 30 years ago. My mother's father must be dead, he was the last leader. _

When the tattoo is done they lead me through their ship again to a different room filled with lots of elves who all watch me intently. Tall elves all stronger in both mind and body than I am. I put up the walls around my mind to protect myself if they decide to attack, although any one of these people could get past them easily. I've spent my whole life surrounded by humans, never in my entire life have I been surrounded by so many people this much stronger than me. So many people that could wipe out my existence in seconds. I'm lead to a chair next to Rion and I feel the whole room staring at me.

"My dearest friends, today we have the result of our long journey. We all know the story of the elf that left Ellesmera for love and became a pirate. Today we meet the product of their love. When we heard that she had a child we were overjoyed with the thought that we had another child that contained the powers of the elves, even if she was half human. But we also felt trepidation; would she be our friend or our foe? Today I tell you we can rejoice! For she has accepted our yawë and placed her trust in us like we have in her."

The elves nodded and smiled at Rion's words. It is certain that she is a good leader, she can persuade people and understands politics, but from what my mother described she sounds more like a human leader than a leader of the elves. Maybe I was wrong to make the assumption that the elves were so different.

"We offer our condolences to you, Rena, for we heard about your parents demise, and we share in your sorrow as some of us knew your mother quite closely. It is a shame that we cannot be reunited with both mother and child, but at least we still have you," Rion comes and places her hands under my chin, looking at my softly, "we still have a future generation and a link to the past."

I looked around the room to the other elves faces which all mimicked Rion's. Apart from one, a man in the corner with long silver hair who looked angry. Like me, he knew the result of taking on the yawë symbol. I sense that there is more than just that though, his eyes pierce mine with such harshness like he's trying to convey a message to me. As I lock eyes with him I feel a pressure on the walls of my mind, someone is trying to get in. I focus my mind and strengthen my barriers. The presence recedes. The person who it was could probably have knocked down my barriers easily, but they chose not to.

"Now my friends, shall we discuss with her, her knowledge about us and fill in the gaps?" Rion asks the people who all nod and smile in agreement. Rion sits down next to me and takes my hand. "Dear child, how old were you when the horrific event of your parents death took place?"

"I was 7," I say quietly, looking around the room at these supposedly sympathetic faces.

"How young. How awful. What did your mother tell you about us?" Rion's eyes scan the rest of the faces to check they are all supporting her.

"She told me that the elves are immortal, unless taken by blade or poison. That they know what it is like to be in another creature's mind and how it feels for them to be alive, so they refuse to eat meat and are vegetarian. They believe there is no God or higher power and they value nature." I look across the faces to see that I had got it right. They all nodded and smiled approvingly.

"I see your mother taught you well," Rion says as the door to the room slides back and a large amount of food (all fruit and vegetables) was brought to the table that they were all sat around, "Please help yourself to our cuisine. Have you eaten elvish food before?"

Hesitantly taking some of the food in front of my I shake my head, "my mother would eat vegetarian, but it would always be human dishes." I try some of the food and I am astounded by the flavour. So much rich, sweet flavours yet with a slight tangy edge. Neither too sweet or too sour.

"Do you like it?" one of the elves next to me asks and I smile and nod. _What is wrong with me, I'm acting so meek! They're all so much stronger than me it's so intimidating. I can never be in this situation again. When I get back to my nakama I must train, I must get stronger! I'm not only putting myself in danger by being this weak, but also putting my nakama in danger. _

The elves gathered around the table question me about my upbringing, how much I understand of magic and the ancient language, and so much more that it's quite overwhelming. I always knew my brain worked faster than the average humans, that my mind was stronger than theirs naturally, but I never could imagine that I was so far behind the elves. They can keep up with anything, a fast moving conversation, they showed me a quick battle of magic between two of them.

The situation was not only confusing to try and keep up with, but also to try and understand. _Why am I here? What do they want from me? _It is clear that some of them do not like me being here, they gave me hard stares and asked me whether I thought my very existence was unnatural. It was clear that they thought that way, they thought that I should never have been born. It really made me question whether all of them felt that way, and some were just better at hiding it than others.

All throughout the conversation, the man with silver hair would stare at me with those same piercing eyes that felt like they bore into my soul. I know that there is no one in my head, but just looking in his glaring eyes made me feel like he was able to see right through my defences and read me like a book anyway. He never made any hostile moves like some of the elves did, but he wasn't friendly towards me either. _I don't understand what he thinks of me. _

After the food, the conversation had made its way onto asking her about fighting styles. _I can't give too much away._ _I have Zar'roc with me, but I left Brisingr on the ship. It'll be best if they don't know I have it. _They had left me with Zar'roc on my back, probably knowing that even one of them could crush me before I even had the chance to use it. My pulse races faster than ever, I have never been in such a situation before. My life has never been in so much danger.

I explain to them how I came to possess Zar'roc which seemed to please them that I wanted to take it back. Despite my fears that they would want to take it from me, they let me keep it. _I guess no one wants the blade misery huh? _After they had talked to me about everything they wanted, another elf took me to a plain room with one chair in it. I sit there for hours with nothing to do. No one opens the door to talk to me, no one even attacks me and tries to kill me. _I'm wasting time here. Luffy, everyone.. are you okay? Did everything go to plan? Are you looking for me?_


	26. Chapter 26

**So I decided to skip the dressrosa arc because it wasn't finished when I was writing this part of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 26- What is strength?

It was dark outside by the time I heard anything else. A small shuffling outside the door before it was sung open. A light but strong set of footsteps made their way towards me. The light of the moon bounces off the striking silver hair as the man from earlier slowly walks his way into my view. I offer him the traditional greeting, to which he responds in kind. For a while he just looks at me, eyes boring into my soul just like before.

"I apologise," he says abruptly, his voice like the tales of old. Musical and enchanting, "for my kin's rude comments earlier. A foulness has entered their brains and corrupted them."

"It's okay, it didn't bother me too much," I say quietly, feeling intimidated by his very presence. It's silent for a moment, the man just standing there staring at her intensely. I shuffle in my seat, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Many things have happened to us after your mother left, however I will not explain them now," he says with a commanding voice, still giving me an intense stare, making me pay attention. "I do not agree with the direction we have taken here, but there is not much I can do to stop it. Mark my words when I say this to you now; Rion is not what she seems. She is deviant and manipulative and vindictive and the worst possible elf we could have as our leader. I'm afraid the majority of our population is now sickened by madness and grief over the events of the past two decades. More loss has come to us in these years then ever before. Most hate humans now, which is why their addled brain came out with such awful remarks earlier. I must take my leave."

With that he was gone, his light, fast footsteps took him out the door within seconds, leaving me a little stunned and speechless. I think over his words and wonder what kind of tragedy befell the elves while my mother was gone. It was only a short while later that heard commotion outside the door.

The door opens and Rion walks in takes my hand and guides me out onto the deck, chatting to me like we're best friends who have known each other for years. Through the darkness my eyes make out a ship pulled up alongside us. The strawhat flag waving proudly in the breeze from the mast of the other ship. _They brought me back to the sunny? _

Rion helps me hop up onto the railing of the elf ship and we jump down onto the deck of the sunny. Everyone is gathered out on deck and the smile and cheer when they see me. I go to walk to them but Rion's strong hand grips my wrist tightly holding me back. _She has to let me go right? _

"Straw hat Luffy," Rion starts to say.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy shouts.

"Well you're a rude one aren't you?" Rion frowns as she speaks_._"I am Rion, leader of the elves." My nakama gasp slightly. "I'm sorry for borrowing your nakama, I hope you didn't need her too much."

Rion loosens her grip on my wrist but doesn't let go, "Rena can fill you in on the details. I trust that you'll keep your nose out of where its not wanted." Luffy frowns. Rion's hand drops to her side and I walk towards the others. Zoro walks into my path and wraps his arms around me, his body tense and ready for a fight. I cast a glance back to Rion and see her smirking, the elves gathered on the deck of their own ship watching curiously. Some held the same smirk that Rion did, seeing my relationship as a weakness. The elf with the long silver hair watched with intense eyes that looked like they could have been warning me about something.

"Oh!" Rion says, chuckling, "you've got yourself a man Rena, you chose a weak little human like your mother what a shame." Everyone goes tense and there's an uncomfortable silence. "At least you know better than to attack me for that. The human in you is stronger than what I hoped, what a waste. But you're smart enough to know your place, you'd better keep that yawë promise Rena." Rion jumps up onto the railing and slowly turns to face me, her eyes glinting.

"You aren't the first child between a human and and elf you know, there have been others. You're not immortal like we are but you'll live longer than your precious human partner, and there's a 60% chance you'll never have a child of your own." Rion laughs as she glares at me darkly, some of the elves try to stop her saying anything more malicious and bring her back onto their ship but she doesn't listen. "enjoy your short little life with your nakama and don't get in my way."

She jumps back on board her own ship and they sail away. No one moves or says a word, I just stare at the empty space where she used to be. _Not able to have kids of my own huh? I guess it's fitting. I already have my family though I have my children… and I left them behind. _There's a pain in my chest like a fist squeezing my heart, struck with the grief that I haven't felt in days. The grief of leaving my family behind, the feeling of missing them.

I feel Zoro's lips press against my cheek gently and I turn my head, looking him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispers, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I nod, not trusting my voice. He sees through it and pulls me away from the others and into the crowsnest where no one will disturb us. He sits us down on the sofa, his hands wrapped around mine, staring into my eyes but saying nothing.

I dip my head and avert my gaze, "they were all so strong… I could feel it. They could have crushed me in a second." I stop, him waiting for me to go on but I don't want to. He pulls my head up so he can look me in the eye, his eye asking all the questions. "they didn't even hurt me, they just asked me questions. They made me get the yawë."

"What's that?"

"A bond of trust," I look at his confused expression as he clearly doesn't get the implications, "If the elves were in trouble I would be sought out to help them and if they went against us.." I falter, "If the elves went against us I don't know what I would do." His eye widens as he realises.

"And what about what Rion said to you just now?" Zoro asks the question I was avoiding answering.

"I already have my children… back with Kazue and the others… They're my family…" I say slowly avoiding his gaze.

"Be honest with me," he says quietly.

"It's a shock," I pause, "it.. hurts…"

"It's okay to feel like that Rena," he says, hesitating before he adds, "and she didn't say 0% chance." I look up at him, suddenly aware about how much this could be affecting him too, although he doesn't really come across as the kid kind of guy. _I'm being so selfish. _

He pulls me into his arms, cradling me against his chest firmly. We stay like that for an immeasurable amount of time before Luffy and the others climb up to the crows nest impatiently, wondering what happened. I stay buried in Zoro's chest as he explains to them what I told him, minus our discussion about the last thing Rion said. The others are silent for a moment once he's finished. I peek out from Zoro's chest to stare at the thoughtful faces of my nakama.

I push back from his arms, sitting up straight. _I want to protect them, I must protect them. _I pull my hair back into a hair tie to keep it off my face and I drop down onto the deck from the crowsnest. I feel my nakama trail behind me curiously. _How do you strengthen magic and defence when there's no one around you who you can test yourself against? How do you know what will make you stronger?_

I sit myself down on deck and close my eyes. _It was not my physical strength that I lack but mental strength. From now on I practise with my mind every day. _

"Oi, Rena, what are you doing?" Luffy asks crouching in front of me. My eyes snap open.

"Strength doesn't just lie in the muscles of your body but in the muscles of your mind," I recite the words that my mother used to say to me. He laughs and leaves me to it.

I close my eyes and settle down again, focusing my mind. I cast my mind under us to the sea where there are a variety of different animals. For a while, I watch them all as they go about their usual day, trying to see as much as possible and be alert throughout my entire consciousness. When my stomach starts growling I feel Sanji's presence bringing me food and I eat without opening my eyes, nodding my head in thanks to him for the food.

A short while after I finished eating, my meditation was disturbed as I dodged Zoro's blade as he cut at my shoulder. I roll quickly, still not opening my eyes and using my mind to see for me as I block his other blade with my foot and take his legs out from under him with my other leg. I straddle him and pin him to the floor, resuming my meditation but being careful not to make contact with Zoro's mind.

Despite his annoyance and his attempts at pushing me off being failed, he eventually falls asleep. I move so that I'm lying next to him instead of sitting on him and I continue working my mind.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I wake up curled into Zoro's side, his arms wrapped around me tightly even though he's asleep too. I wiggle myself out of his grasp, wandering off to the kitchen to get a snack before my stomach starts growling. Sanji is asleep with his head on the counter. I nudge him experimentally. If he wakes up and thinks I'm Luffy stealing food again I might be in for a sore head.

He grumbles and sits up, looking at me sleepily. "Sorry, Sanji, I didn't mean to disturb you," I say to him.

"No, it's no problem Rena-san, I shouldn't have fallen asleep here. Are you hungry? Would you like a snack?" He asks getting up and walking over to the cupboards, still slightly drowsy.

"It's fine Sanji, I don't want to bother you," I say but my stomach gives me away, growling loudly and making me blush.

Sanji makes me a snack and I eat it happily, thanking him. The door is shoved open and a sleepy Zoro meanders in, gripping my wrist and pulling me, "what are you doing up? Come on lets go back to bed." I pull back against him, staying seated.

"You're not going to make me go back to sleep on the floor are you?" He turns around and grumbles, frowning sleepily.

"Of course not, lets go sleep in a proper bed," he says, tugging at me. I give in, saying thank you again to Sanji as I'm dragged back to Zoro's room where he sleepily pulls me against his chest.

I close my eyes content, smiling to myself.

"Rena…" Zoro starts and I open my eyes surprised. I peer back, looking at his frown. "Rena I won't let anyone take you from me."

"Let's get stronger together," I say quietly, a small smile lighting my lips.

"What were you practising earlier?" he asks, giving me a small smile back.

"I'll show you," I say as I roll over so that I'm facing him resting my forehead against his.

I expand my mind the short distance to his pressing against his consciousness. I feel his surprise through the connection and I hear him gasp. "Rena I can…" he starts to say. I silence his mouth with my own. _No need to talk, I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine, _I think, feeling his recognition.

_This is… amazing… _he thinks and I push my happiness across the connection so that he can feel it. Most people shy away from using this as a method to communicate as it's so intimate, but I… I want to be as close to Zoro as I can.

We stay like that for a while, basking in each other's presence and feeling the closeness. _So why do you practise this?_ his questioning thoughts interrupting our silence.

_Using methods like this you can attack with your mind… take control of another person… kill them. _I take a moment to measure his emotions and gage his reaction. He didn't seem too affected by the fact that someone can just enter your mind and kill you so easily.

_There must be a defence right? _So this is why he's calm, he knew that there must be a way to protect against it. _You can teach me right?_

I smile and close my eyes, _that's right, I'll teach you. We'll be safe. _A small silence descends and we return to enjoying the closeness.

_Rena your mind is so different to mine… Is everyone's mind this unique. _He interrupts our silence again and makes me chuckle.

_No, it's the elven part of me that makes my brain so different, but if you looked at an elf's brain, you probably would think the same thing. I'm somewhere in the middle, neither one nor the other. _I explain and after another moments silence I pull my consciousness back into my own head and open my eyes to look at him.

I smile at him, my eyelids heavy and tired. He kisses me lightly before cuddling me tighter and I hear his soft snores in my ear as I slowly drift off to sleep myself.

* * *

I wake up in the morning and pull out of Zoro's arms, much to his complaints. I dress in my usual top and black jeans with black boots. I bounce across the deck to the kitchen where Sanji is plating up breakfast. Everyone is already sat around the table and Zoro pulls me down next to him, keeping his arm wrapped around my waist as we eat, causing many raised eyebrows and a few whispers, but no one asks any questions.

I walk out onto the deck after breakfast and free up my muscles with a few movements from the Ringmar. Zoro walks out and starts to head towards the crowsnest. I cut across him and tug on his hand, gently pulling him to the center of the deck and sit down. He sits across from me, looking at me warily. I smile and send an attack out towards his mind. Across from me he winces in pain and I immediately withdraw. Before he can complain I start teaching him.

"Block me out," I start to say, my voice commanding.

"I would if I could," he grumbles. I sigh, _he's like a big kid. _

"Imagine a brick wall surrounding your mind. Focus your thoughts on one spot on the ground, one brick in the wall or one thought that you will not be distracted from. Do not let my attacks break your thoughts."

I throw another attack out at his mind, it hits resistance but breaks through almost immediately. I feel his annoyance. "Good, again, focus harder." I throw another attack each meeting resistance but ultimately breaking through after a few seconds. After the tenth try he hits the floor in anger, frustration at not being able to hold me off, clear in his mind. "Don't let it distract you. Clear your head, focus on one thought."

A couple of hours later and Zoro was able to hold me off for a couple of minutes at most. His exhaustion was clear, a layer of sweat covered his forehead like it would when he was training usually. Nobody thinks it, but really mental abilities are just as taxing on the body. I get up and stretch, stepping past Zoro to head to the kitchen to ask Sanji to make me something.

Zoro gripped my leg as I walked past, "I'm not strong enough for us to be done yet." I run my hand through his hair across his neck and under his chin, bringing his head up to look at me.

"You're tired, we'll go again tomorrow. You've improved so much already there's no need to wear yourself out." I run a finger across his cheek but he still grips my leg just as tight, his eyes determined to keep going but his body would not cope. "I will not attack you again today, no matter how much you try to make me."

He gave up and dropped his hand from my calf. _Zoro might be able to continue physically past his limits, but the mind is a delicate thing. It is powerful when honed correctly, but you must take care that you do not break._ I walk swiftly into the kitchen. The exercise might have worn Zoro out, but my mind (although a bit rusty) was used to long hours of mental exercise.

Sanji kindly agreed to make me something to eat. It was delicious as always. Sanji doesn't cook anything less than outstanding. After I had eaten Sanji hovered in front of me, something in the way he held himself stopped me from leaving. There was something he wants to talk to me about and it's important to him.

"Rena-san… that marimo… he was holding you earlier… and last night he dragged you to bed." I wait for Sanji to come up with a point. "Did you spend the night with him?"

"Sanji, I know you don't like Zoro, but I do," he looks up at me sharply. "Zoro and I have been spending a lot of time together. I did spend last night with him, and the night before actually."

"I thought as much… If you're happy I'll say no more about it."

"I am very happy," I smile brightly at Sanji which seems to bring him some ease and his face relaxes.

I duck out of the kitchen and walk down the corridor to Chopper's office. I find him making medicines and I almost feel bad for disturbing him. "Chopper-chan, sorry for disturbing you, but I was wondering if you would train with me."

"But I don't use a sword…" Chopper looks at me confused. I would be too, if I was him. My whole time with the straw hats I've used Zar'roc when fighting. I seem to have lost myself. I was never a swordsman, but I started to act like one. I need to go back to my old way of viewing myself.

"I don't need a sword to fight, I'm not a swordsman. I use my whole body as a weapon."

* * *

For three months it continued like that. Rena would help train Zoro to fight with his mind, and even started teaching some of the other crew members who showed interest in what they were doing. She would fight with Zoro or Chopper or on occasion another member of the crew. Together they all got stronger. Rena strengthened her mind and perfected her fighting skills. Zoro was able to guard his mind for quite long periods of times against some of Rena's strongest attacks. Zoro even moved onto expanding his mind outwards. They did a lot in those three months, and had many adventures but Rena never forgot what she was working for. She never forgot the feeling of being the weakest in a large group of strangers. She knew that one day they would put her into a tricky situation. She hoped that it would be a long time away, after all elves do live incredibly long lives to which human lives seemed so short. But that day was not as far away as she hoped it would be.

* * *

**I wasn't sure about some part of this chapter but I left them in anyway, I hope they don't sound too stupid. This story will end in a couple of chapters, thank you for all the support. ^.^**


	27. Chapter 27- time

Chapter 27- Time has come

~Rena~

I wake next to Zoro as usual, rolling over and watching him sleep for a while. I push back his hair. I kiss his head and move to my closet, pulling out my clothes for the day. Picking up the newspaper from the deck I make my way to the kitchen, reading the news stories as I go.

I don't make it to the kitchen. Instead, I stand with my mouth open, staring at the newspaper. _Of all the things she could have done I didn't expect this. I knew the other elves she surrounded herself with were under the belief that humans are lower than the elves, but she didn't give off that impression. _I re-read the article making sure I got it right.

'_Previously, the elves were believed to be mythical, only alive in folklore and literature. Recent attacks on islands across the grandline proves otherwise. Multiple groups of elves are on the move throughout the grandline and the new world, wiping out any humans they see.'_

I feel a sleepy Zoro walk up behind me, his arm wraps around my waist and he plants a kiss in my neck. I don't move. My eyes feel like they're frozen to the paper. He takes it from me, snatching it away and startling me out of my daze. We sit down at breakfast, Zoro reading the article. He drops the food from his hands.

"OI! RENA WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" he shouts, standing up abruptly and flinging his chair to the floor. I take a deep breath. The confused stares of my nakama watching us.

"It means, that the day we've been working for is nearly here," I say calmly and quietly, resuming my eating. He picks his chair back up and sits down with a thump.

"How long do you think we have left?" he says as he shoves the food into his mouth roughly.

"It could be anytime. It could be today, it could be two weeks from now."

I glance at the others around the table. They all remain quiet but they know what we're talking about. They have been training too after all. We've all been waiting for some sort of sign. Anxiously waiting on the edge, like a baby bird balanced in the nest on the edge of a cliff, waiting for the thunder storm to some in and knock us off our perch.

I strap Zar'roc and brisingr to my back. Walking along the rails of the deck after breakfast, I take a deep soothing breath of the sea breeze. The waves are slightly choppy and keep the boat bobbing up and down roughly, but I keep my balance, shifting my center of gravity as the floor underneath me rocks with the current. The others do their mundane tasks like they do every day, but there's something so different. Even Luffy isn't his playful bouncy self as he fishes with Usopp silently, staring out at the waves. The whole crew is quieter. As if a layer of tension has been draped over us like a blanket, suffocating any speech as we lie in wait for what we know is coming.

And it comes. Three strong ships riding on the horizon, filled with strong, muscled elves ready to fight.

"They're here," I say quietly, but the whole crew responds. They gather behind me watching the ships gain on us. We will not run. We will stand strong. They cannot separate us. They will not. There are a few options, in regards to Rion's motives. None of them seem very pleasant. I know the most viable one is getting rid of the humans, to make room for 'the superior race' as some of them call themselves.

"Everyone, don't worry," Luffy says with his confident, determined look. "They will not split us up." He comes and stands on the railing next to me, watching the ships come closer. They're not far now. Each breath I feel them getting closer, the overwhelming presence of strong fighters. I focus my mind, shutting everything out. They will not get through my barriers, they were strong even when I was young. Mother used to always compliment me on my ability to block her mental attacks. I think back to her lessons, recalling everything she ever taught me because I know I will need it all.

When the ships pull closer, Rion comes and stands on the railing of her ship, facing me with a knowing smile. I keep a straight face, _I won't let her intimidate me. _"Ah, look I believe you know what I'm here for. And your good captains going to give you away…. that is before we destroy him like we destroyed all the humans before you." Rion laughs as she talks.

"So that's what you want is it? To abolish the human race?"

"Of course, they're weaker than us yet we are stuck to one island because of them. The time for the world to be ours is now, join us."

"No thank you." Rion raises her eyebrow in surprise. "We'll stop you here." Rion bursts out laughing, and some of the other elves on the deck on her ship chuckle as well.

Without warning Rion and a couple of other elves attack my mind, probing my defences and looking for a way in. I focus on a single mahogany strand blowing down into Rion's face. They search all the way around my barrier, but they find no foot holes. The elves stop chuckling, realising that I am stronger than they once presumed.

"Very impressive defence it seems I'll have to find another way to defeat you." Rion reaches for her sword but then stops with a dark look. She turns, a dark, sadistic smirk lighting her face as her eyes focus past me instead, resting on Zoro. After a short moment her smirk dissipates and he unsheathes her sword. I reach up for the hilts of Zar'roc and Brisingr. Zoro stands proudly behind me, clearly able to defend his mind from her attacks.

She leaps across the gap between our ships. I drop down from the ledge and onto the deck. She lands where I stood on the rails, sword raised. I run back, out of the group of my nakama, causing them to split. She drops onto our deck and walks slowly towards me. I draw both swords with force. She brings up her blade to block the attacks but they cut up her arm as they spin off her blade. She grunts in surprise and pain before quickly healing herself.

"You have Brisingr as well as Zar'roc. Naughty naughty you should have told us." She attacks, running at me with a battle cry. I pull my blade up and push hers away like it's nothing. In physical strength she doesn't seem to overpower me, but if she chooses to use magic, I am way too inexperienced to be able to retaliate.

She attacks fast, blow after blow that I block again and again. She leaves me no room to go on the offence, using her speed to force me to stay defensive. I jump up and push off the wall next to me, somersaulting over her head and attacking as soon as my feet touch the ground. She blocks my attack easily but has no time to start her offence again before I attack her, giving me the opportunity to take control of the fight.

Her defense is not as strong as her offence and my blows nearly break past on multiple occasions. I start looking for weak areas to press on, sending her a variety of attacks and seeing how well she copes with them. She's right handed and is always slower to defend her left side. I push into her left side, using Brisingr stronger and faster than I use Zar'roc. She figures my tactics out very quickly, focusing on defending her left side. I use this distraction to attack her with Zar'roc using all the force that I can muster, cutting through her defense and giving her a large gash on her arm.

I keep attacking, breathing hard but not giving her time to heal herself by continuing to push. My two swords allow me to block better than she does, but her attacks are sneaky like a snake, searching for crevices and weaknesses. After seeing that she can't work her way through my defense by attacking subtly she brings up her sword and aims a downward blow right for my head which I block by crossing my swords.

The frustration is clear on her face as she pulls back, standing up straight and puffing out her chest. I pant, trying to get my breath back while she takes a moment to think things through. I look around quickly, seeing my nakama engaged in fights with elves that came across from the ship. A couple of bodies lie on the floor who I recognise as two of the elves sat at the table that day when they brought me aboard their ship. I feel eyes on me and I look to the crowsnest of the elven ship. That man from before is there, with his silver hair and his piercing eyes that cut through me even at this distance. He watches me intently, making no move to join the fight like the other elves, but just watching as a spectator. In the end, he really wasn't on their side.

But he wasn't on ours either. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rion smirk and I bring my attention, back down onto deck. Where I thought she might use magic against me instead she turns away completely and leaps off over the other side of the ship in the opposite direction. I follow her, determined not to let her get one step ahead of me.

From the roof of the ship she jumps up onto the bathroom roof, pausing there. I climb up after her, but as I land on the top she leaps back down, sprinting back across the roof and towards the people fighting on deck. It suddenly occurs to me what she's aiming for. _Zoro._

I leap off the bathroom roof, landing lightly on the main roof and sprinting after her. _I won't get there in time, I won't get there in time. _I watch her jump off the roof of the sunny, sword aimed for Zoro's back. He slices his opponent through the middle, before blocking the oncoming sword. They push apart as I reach the edge of the roof. Rion goes to make another move but I jump down in the middle, crouching low to the floor and holding Brisingr up to block her blade. I'm facing Zoro so I look up and lock eyes with him for a moment before turning to face Rion.

"Hey, don't get distracted, I'm your opponent," I lock eyes with her, holding my gaze firm. She attacks again but not fully committed, her mind seems to be elsewhere probably thinking of ways to destroy me. I try to take advantage of the fact that she's a little distracted to push her, trying to break through her defenses and distract her from thinking things through.

Rion pushes my sword back and backflips away for a few steps. I looks up at me from under her eyelashes with a murderous glare. _This is it, she's going to do it. _I bring the barrier between me and the magic close, prepared to cross it at any little sign. She pulls back her lips in a kind of a snarl, "DEYJA!" _die. _She uses that as her battle cry and runs forward, sword raised high.

I block her blows, waiting for when she releases the magic, trying to be ready and prepared. She pulls back, standing away from me the snarl still on her face. She raises her sword and shouts, "Eka Rion Dröttning du Edoc'sil." The rest of the elves stop their fights and raise their swords in a kind of salute. _I am Queen Rion the unconquerable. _I take a deep breath to steady myself, not letting their show intimidate me. _Well Queen Rion the unconquerable, you're not going to have that name for long._

She raises her hand towards me. _this is it, I am ready, I can fight back. _As she opens her mouth to utter the words, I open mine, "Skolir." A large flash of light comes towards me, only to be bounced back off my shield. I keep my shield up as she uses multiple spells to attack me. I feel the drain on my energy more and more as each spell hits. She pauses her attack for a moment, her hand still raised and she breathes deeply, still staring at me venomously.

"Kveykva," she says quietly, a flash of lightning shoots out from her palm towards me. It obliterates my shield and hits me. I feel my body alive with the electricity, my muscles twitching out of control. My body burns with the heat. As the lightning stops I drop to the deck, the cool air tingling my burning hot skin and I pant and struggle to breathe normally, my muscles still not under my control. I feel Rion walk towards me and urge my body to move but my muscles don't respond the way that I want them to.

I hear Rion's dark, sadistic chuckle as she watches me struggle. I try to push up from the ground but my arms give in and fall back onto the deck, closing my eyes and admitting defeat. _I guess she is unconquerable after all. _I feel her raise her sword, preparing to swing it down at me and I wait for the cold feeling of the blade and I wait for the pain.

It doesn't come, so I wait some more. It still doesn't come. Drawing back my eyelids I lift my head and look up at her towering over me. But her face is not longer smirking. She looks stricken, shocked and slightly afraid. I see I hand gripped around her wrist and follow the hand to a long arm, an incredibly long arm. I look across the deck to see Luffy smiling at me. I smile back at him and he releases Rion's arm. Her sword comes closer and closer to me and I roll out of the way.

My body responds to my command, my muscles fully under control. I stand, facing Rion and smiling at her as I adjust my grip on the hilt of my blades. My breathing is still ragged as I try to draw in short, sharp breaths. She looks at me murderously, tightening the grip on the hilt of her sword and taking a step towards me. I grip the bottle attached to my waist and take a gulp of Faelnirv, feeling the energy course through my body. Returning the bottle to my waist, I try to think of another means of attacking her.

She swipes at my waist and I jump, kicking off the mast of the ship and landing on the other side of her. I make some swift, sharp strikes that she blocks with ease. I feel another elf coming to attack from behind and I duck under the sword, causing it to clash with Rion's. Taking advantage of their momentary distraction and spin and plant a strong kick to the other elfs face, knocking them out and causing them to fall backwards into the wall of the Sunny. Without stopping I switch legs, throwing a kick towards Rion which she narrowly misses by taking a sharp step to the side.

I swiftly switch attacks, jumping up and raising my swords to bring them down on her. Again she steps out of the way, still trying to recover her balance. I continue to press on here while she's a little unsteady, but she quickly recovers and starts attacking back furiously.

After a while we both stand back staring at each other and panting, neither of us can gain any ground on the other. It's just a test of stamina and who can hold out the longest. I spin Zar'roc's hilt in my hand. Regripping the hilt I attack once more, determined to push her to the limits.

The next time our blades part I take a couple of steps back, surveying the area. My nakama seem to be holding their own against the elves, the deck littered with more elf corpses. Something about the sight made me want to end this as soon as possible to avoid more blood being spilled.

I look up to the crowsnest of the other ship where the silver haired man still watches me intently. I turn my attention back to Rion, where she stands opposite me panting. Neither of us had managed to lay a scratch on the other. I flip my swords so that they face the opposite way to normal and I leap at Rion, using my swords more like daggers or giant fangs.

She catches both swords with a nudge of her blade, causing them to go off target and embed themselves in the wood either side of her. I feel the coldness of a blade pierce my thigh. An excruciating pain shooting up and down my leg as Rion pulls the blade back out. I quickly pull Brisingr and Zar'roc out of the deck as my feet land. I drop down to the floor, my wounded thigh not able to support my weight.

I block her blade with Brisingr as she attacks me while I'm down. I jump up onto one leg, balancing my centre of gravity. I place my swords the right way up in my hands. She charges me and I hop sidewards at the last second, bringing my sword down on her back. Zar'roc almost calling for her blood and it slices open a wound all the way across her back. I hear her cry out in pain but it sounds far away. My head spins as I struggle to keep my focus and my balance while losing a lot of blood. As she stands up and reaches behind her I attack again, not giving her a moment to heal herself.

She pushes me back and I wobble, falling back onto the stairs of the deck. I roll to the side to avoid her blade which cuts through the wood as if it were paper. I use the rail to pull myself up. I hop towards her swords ready for action. I duck under her attack, bringing my swords out for balance on either side of me as I crouch down. I spin a little, cutting at Rion's shins. Standing on my one leg again she attacks me but a pain from the wound on her back causes her attack to falter. I push Zar'roc through her stomach, her eyes widening as she realises. I pull Zar'roc back out and she falls the floor, the life draining from her.

"You… how could you do…" she stops to cough up blood, "you're just a half breed. How could I let myself be bested by you… You're an abomination!"

"How can anything born from love be an abomination?" I ask her quietly, her brow furrows in confusion, the sweat dripping from her head. "Rion, you may be an elf and you may be stronger than most humans, but you lost your way. How did an elf who values life and nature, become this corrupted?"

"You wouldn't know, because you weren't raised in our lands. Your grandfather was killed by humans. They came and attacked us, slaughtering many while we were taken by surprise. I took control the people rallied to me, they wanted me to take revenge for their loss." She coughs up more blood.

"What is the point in killing a whole race for a couple of people's wrongdoings?"

She looks at me for a second, opens her mouth almost like she wanted to say something, and then the light fades from her eyes and a trickle of blood seeps out from her mouth as she passes away. I stumble, the adrenaline rush starting to fail and the pain in my thigh becoming unbearable. I look around at the other's fights. They had all stopped to watch Rion's last moments. The elves that were at the table that day look at me with hate fueled eyes, some of the others that were fighting on the deck of the Sunny look confused and almost ashamed as they slip away back to their own ship.

The others run forwards to attack, my nakama stepping in to stop them from reaching me. Zoro appears by my side, pulling my arm over his shoulder as he supports my wounded side. A couple of elves leap over the other's fights and attack us. Zoro drops my arm and stands in front of me, blocking their preliminary attack. One locks swords with Zoro and I bring Brisingr up, Zoro ducking sidewards as I swing and chop off the elves head. Zoro swings round to my back, stopping a blade that was heading towards me and chopping the blades owner up.

I stumble backwards a little, Zoro catches and supports me. My other nakama, breathing heavily stop and look around at the blood covered deck of the Sunny, all the elves that opposed us lying dead on the floor.

From the elf ship the man with the silver hair stands on the railing in front of the other elves, "forgive us, we will not become this corrupted again. We have seen our faults and we have heard your words, Rena, your wise words touched us." He places a hand over his heart, bowing his head a little. "We will call back our forces and share the words throughout our race. May we please take our deceased?" I nod my head, too tired to raise my voice in an answer. The elves take the bodies and leave, telling us that they will spread the message of peace.

My body, drained of all energy and adrenaline, slumps to the floor once they're gone. My vision starts to blur as I see Chopper rushing towards me with his medical kit. I black out, listening to the sound of Zoro's voice calling me.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. It's my birthday today so I thought I could post a chapter in kind of celebration (and forget that most of my friends forgot my birthday). Anyway, the next chapter will be the last for this story. I hope you've been enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	28. Chapter 28- back to normal

**Lemon warning. **

* * *

Chapter 28- back to normal

I wake to the sunlight shining bright through the window of the infirmary. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, grabbing a set of crutches from the wall next to me so that I can move with my wounded leg. I slowly make my way out onto deck, the bright sunlight hurting my eyes as they start to adjust. I look out at my nakama who are spread out across the deck enjoying the sun. Some wear bandages as reminders that not too long ago they were in one of the hardest battles of their lives.

I hobble down the stairs on the deck, careful to avoid the gash where Rion's sword broke the stairs. "Rena its good to see you up," my nakama call as I seat myself at the table with Robin and Nami. Sanji comes whizzing over, offering me refreshments which I gratefully accept. Zoro comes up beside me and stares at me intensely for a moment, before attacking me with a hug so strong I struggle to breathe. "Zoro.. can't breathe," he releases me and kisses my forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay," he says quietly. I smile at him and take his hand in mine, rubbing small circles on his knuckle.

"Rena-san, you're so strong you took out the queen of the elves," Sanji fawns over me. I brush off his compliment.

"Rena you shouldn't be out of bed, that's a serious leg wound," Chopper panics as he comes over to me. Much to my protests he insists that I have to go and lie down and that I shouldn't be walking around until he gives me the all clear.

"Okay doc, I'll make sure she rests," Zoro says, picking me up and taking me back to my bedroom, lying me down on the bed. I pout at him and he chuckles. "You need to get better okay?" I don't reply I just grip the back of his neck with my hand and pull his face down towards mine until our lips touch. I kiss him passionately, pulling his hand so that he comes to sit on the bed with me.

He pulls back chuckling, "oi oi, that's not resting." I smirk and pulls his lips back to mine. I pull back and push his chest down so that he's lying on the bed. Resting my head on his arm and tracing patterns on his chest in front of me. He pulls his arms tightly around me, holding me close. "I love you," he whispers rubbing circles on my shoulder.

"I love you too," I say back quietly looking up into his eye and smiling. He smiles back. A soft smile that makes me feel all warm inside.

"You had me worried earlier you know, when you were fighting Rion," he says tugging me a little closer.

"You didn't need to worry about me, I was fine wasn't I?" smiling up at him, trying to relax him.

"For a second there I thought you gave up," he pushes. I duck my gaze and refuse to make eye contact, feeling ashamed of myself.

"I did," I barely whisper but I know he heard me as his arms tighten and he pulls my chin up so that I have to look at him.

"Promise me you'll never do that again," he grips my chin tightly and stares harshly into my face, not taking no for an answer.

"I promise," I say quietly, not planning on giving up again anyway. He kisses me gently and then cuddles me into his chest, quickly falling asleep and snoring loudly. I join him in a little nap.

When I wake I try to tug myself out of Zoro's iron grip unsuccessfully. I flop back onto his chest and turn so that I can see his face. I trail my fingertips of his features,brushing across his hair and his cheeks, the sharp bridge of his nose and his strong forehead that frowns as he grumbles, "stop it that tickles." I quickly trail my fingers down the side of his face and come to rest them on his chin.

I grip his chin and hold his face still as I gently press my lips against his. His lips respond with force, gripping onto my lips and knotting his fingers in my hair. I moan at his actions, feeling him press the lines of his body against mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth, playing roughly for someone who just woke up. His hand unknots from my hair and slides all the way down my body firmly, making me shiver. He grips my thigh roughly and goes to lift it up to his waist but he stops dead still. I pull back from his unresponsive lips and look at him questioningly.

"Sorry I forgot about your thigh wound," he says letting go of my leg. I lift it up to his waist on my own, pressing my lips back against his wordlessly. He seems a little hesitant as I try to pick up where we were. His hand grips my ass but his lips are still gentle. I moan at the touch and his lips move a little harder. He breaks away and his lips kiss and suck down my neck, but his hands hold me loosely. I feel his brain trying to decide what to do, which part of him should give in.

"Zoro…" he grunts as I use his name, the sound almost pleading, "show me that you love me." My voice quiet but as soon as the words leave my lips he bites down on my sweet spot and I let out a startled groan. His hands now grip me tight, holding me close. He fiddles with the hem of my shirt before yanking it over my head. His lips joining mine as soon as they were free from the fabric. His tongue joins a wild, passionate battle for dominance. My hands work to clear his chest from fabric, running my hands over the taut skin that stretches across his thick muscles. His hands caress my chest having popped the bra open and tossed it aside. His hands massage my flesh, tugging a little at my sensitive nipples.

He breaks away from our kiss as he pushes the waistband of my trousers down, giving a little nibble at my nipples. My voice seems unstoppable as his actions drive me crazy, almost constant moans leaving my mouth. As his hand touches my already throbbing clit, a little squeak escapes my lips. He rubs his hands against my labia and smirks up at me, his voice husky as he says, "you're already so wet mmmmm." He brings his mouth down, starting with some licking and sucking, before nipping at my labia. My hand pushes my damp hair off my sweaty face as my body arches. One hand slides in and out of me as the other strokes my body, alternating between my stomach, my hips and my breasts. My eyes close as I revel in the feeling, my whole body alive. I push my hand through his soft green hair, gripping and tugging sharply when he hits a good spot.

He moves faster, curling his fingers to hit the right spot, using my reactions as indications on where to go. When he finds the spot that makes my eyes pop he hits it repeatedly, picking up the pace. Faster and faster and faster until I come on his fingers, my walls clenching tight. He licks my juices and cleans his hands. My breath is so loud it would be embarrassing were it not Zoro in front of me. He smirks at me lying limp on the bed.

"Come on Rena we're not done yet," he teases as I try to catch my breath. I sit, still panting a little, and pull down his trousers and his boxers. His throbbing cock exposed to me making me smirk as I take it in my mouth sucking on it a little. After a few short moments he pulls his cock out of my mouth and starts to line himself up with my entrance. He touches my wounded leg lightly, looking at it with a frown. "Are you sure this is okay?" he says quietly, an oddly thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, Zoro, just please fuck me," I almost blush as the words leave my mouth. He slides in slowly and I let out a long, long moan. He moves back and forth slowly for a while before starting to speed up slightly. I pull him down so I can kiss his lips feverishly. One finger rubs against my clit as he moves in and out. My moaning suddenly making kissing impossible. He moves his hands from my clit to my hip, using it to enter me harder and deeper. My moaning doesn't slow, no matter how much I bite my lip. He swoops down and tugs at my lower lip himself. Zoro sits up smirking.

He leans back thrusting hard and fast, gripping my hips tight to keep them in place. "Shit" he grunts seductively. The sound of his voice pushes me over the edge suddenly and I come hard, clamping my walls down tight around his member. The sudden tightness and friction makes him twitch and spill his liquids out into me. He bends over and plants a long kiss on my lips, before rolling off me and pulling me against his side. We both pant heavily.

I look up at him and can't help grinning as I meet his eyes. We laugh together at nothing, pushing our foreheads together and still breathing heavily. "I'm the luckiest girl alive," I say as I try to regain my breath. He hmms and leans in for another kiss.

We're disturbed when Chopper walks in for my check up. His eyes bulge out of his face as he sees our naked bodies tangled together and he runs out the room. "Oops," I say wincing at Chopper's reaction.

"Don't worry about him, he's a big boy he can handle it," Zoro mumbles as he presses himself into my neck.

"I feel bad, he's so innocent," I say still staring at the empty doorway.

"Don't," he whispers tugging on my earlobe. I let out a ragged breath before pushing away from Zoro and trying to find my clothes.

Zoro sighs but helps me dress and carries me out onto the deck where the crew comfort a disturbed Chopper. "Sorry Chopper," I call, but I'm still met with a few accusing glares.

"It's okay Rena, it was just a shock," he says as he transforms into his large form and lifts me from Zoro's arms so he can take me to the infirmary and treat me.

After my check up from Chopper I return to the deck, using crutches to help me. When reach the deck, I smile at the normality of things. Zoro trains in the corner, watching me out of the corner of his eye, Sanji flusters around Nami and Robin who are lounging around in the warm sun. Luffy and Usopp are playing some sort of game which Chopper quickly gets caught up in and is whisked away. Brook drinks his tea as he watches the others play and Franky is speedily building some new invention.

I take a seat beside Brook and gladly accept a cup of tea when he offers. "How are you Rena?" He asks as he takes a sip of his tea.

"I'm doing well, healing fast," I say as I watch Luffy fall face first into the floor of the deck.

"I bet you're happy, I hear you've been having a lot of fun with Zoro," he chuckles at his own innuendo. I nudge him with my elbow in playful fake offence.

"You're just jealous."

"I am yes, you are a beautiful lady and I always hoped one day to see your panties."

"Is that your version of romance?" I tease.

"Oh Rena-san, you wound me, yohohoho," he laughs at himself.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly after a moment of silence.

"No its fine Rena-san I didn't really take offense," Brook objects.

"Not about that, about everything. You all helped me even though I brought this trouble for you." Saying the words makes the anger that I feel for myself grow. I'm practically shouting by the end of my sentence.

The crew stops what they're doing and turn to look at me, completely stunned. Luffy breaks the silence by laughing cheerfully. I look up at him, my rage growing.

"Shishishi, don't worry Rena we're happy to help, after all we're nakama," Luffy's words shock me and I look at the smiling faces of my nakama.

"He's right, besides, Luffy has helped all of us at some point," Nami reassures me.

"I'd do anything to have more adventures with my friends," Luffy cheers.

"Thank you," I say finally letting the tears come, "thank you all so much."

"You don't need to thank us, let's just keep having fun okay?!" I nod, sniffling. Luffy's right all that is in the past now. All that matters is going on adventures with my friends.

"YOSH TIME FOR A NEW ADVENTURE!"

* * *

**That's the end. I'm kind of relieved to have this finished. I'll confess that even though I wrote a lot of stories when I was younger, this is the first one I have completely finished. I'm sad to see Rena go, I get so attached to my characters. I thought about doing a sequel to this fic and I have a few ideas but I'm definitely going to give it a break for a little while anyway. **

**I have been working on a new story that I'm really proud of and I'm really enjoying writing and I can't wait to share. It's kind of an AU and is Zoro x oc which you may have guessed is my favourite ship. If you are interested, I will hopefully be posting the first chapter soon. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope to see you again. ^.^ **


End file.
